One In A Million
by Kaya Petrova
Summary: UA. Ella es la diva pop de Fiore. Él es un rockero sin límites. Ambos son completamente incompatibles, sin embargo cuando caen bajo el mismo representante no tendrán más opción que tratar entre ellos. ¿Podrá la música unirlos?
1. Paradise City

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia me pertenece.**

 **Rated:** **M +18, lenguaje fuerte y temas adultos.**

 **N/A:** **Durante la narración de los episodios se revelarán las canciones de las cuales está basada la escena, si gustan pueden escucharlas mientras leen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Uno: Paradise City**

Fairy Tail Records, la compañía y sello musical más grande de todo Fiore, hogar de grandes artistas que han marcado un antes y un después; donde todos y cada uno de ellos formaba parte de uno de sus pilares para que se mantuviera en pie y alcanzara la cima. Así se le conocía y todos los nuevos artistas que ingresaban a la fama deseaban formar parte de esa empresa porque sabían que todo ser que perteneciera ahí tenía el éxito asegurado gracias a la enorme reputación de Makarov Dreyar, su creador y director general.

Dreyar era el encargado de supervisar absolutamente todo, como también sus manos derechas le prestaban ayuda en ello; una de ellas y la más respetada era Erza Scarlet, "Titania" como le decían; temida, audaz y muy estricta a la hora de buscar nuevos talentos. Dentro de esa destacada categoría también se encontraba Loke Celestia, un muchacho especializado en todo lo que tenía que ver con espectáculo, luces y música; más abajo estaban los asistentes que permanecían más cerca de los artistas y cumplían con todas sus excentricidades como así por otro lado se encontraban los editores, periodistas y demás.

Más o menos así se componía el organigrama de esa prestigiosa empresa, eso explicaba que Fairy Tail no tenía ni tendría a futuro competencia alguna.

Se acercaba la primavera, colorida y llena de eventos musicales; el más importante de todos ellos eran los _Premios Happy_ donde se galardonaban a los músicos más importantes durante el año y a diferencia de otras premiaciones, estas estaban basadas en críticas absolutamente profesionales de la academia musical de Fiore. Quien no tenía un _Premio Happy_ , no merecía llamarse así mismo un artista.

Y como era de costumbre, Makarov había recibido el tan esperado sobre pidiendo a ciertos artistas de su disquera para presentarse en esa premiación. Este año y según como lo habían planificado seis meses atrás, sería Lu Heart la encargada de abrir este evento con un show de calidad. No obstante, el _timing_ había cambiado en el último minuto.

Así fue como las enormes puertas de la oficina del director general se abrieron por sorpresa, Dreyar lo veía venir desde que la noticia había recorrido todos los pasillos de la disquera. Se ajustó la apretada corbata con sus dedos para respirar un poco mejor, sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta.

―¿Alguien me puede explicar qué significa esto? ―Lucy Heartfilia, mejor conocida como _Lu Heart_ cargaba sobre su mano el periódico de la ciudad para lucir la última noticia, una que no parecía ser de su agrado. Tras de ella, venía Levy McGarden, su asistente personal que por cómo respiraba con agitación se podría adivinar que luchó con todas su fuerzas para detenerle, pero fue en vano.

―Ho-hola Lucy, ¿qué tal te ha ido? ―Makarov bebió un sorbo de vodka fingiendo no entender a qué venia su artista favorita, puso cara de payaso y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La joven aceleró su paso hasta llegar al manchado escritorio de su jefe y golpeó la mesa con el periódico señalando la mala noticia. ―¿Quién diablos es el grupo Paradise City?, ¿por qué dice que van a abrir los premios?, ¿me he perdido de algo? ―su voz se escuchaba tenebrosa al igual que su rostro.

Dreyar maldijo al imprudente periodista que no pudo esperar más tiempo para publicar los números del espectáculo, se sintió terriblemente estafado por la prensa.

―¡Responda! ―alzó la voz― ¿Acaso me va a reemplazar por esos rockeros de cuarta?

El viejo rascó su calvicie buscando las palabras correctas para no incinerar más el incendio que había dentro de su oficina.

―Lo sentimos Lucy ―Erza apareció de sorpresa con una enorme libreta en su mano―, quise avisarte con anterioridad pero los de la prensa de adelantaron.

A diferencia de su jefe, Titania mostraba seriedad y tranquilidad absoluta; ni un pelo de su cabello rojo se despeinó tampoco, ella era sinónimo de perfección.

―¿Cómo es posible?...―Lucy agarró a Makarov por los hombros y lo sacudió― ¡Yo soy Lu Heart!, la diva de Fiore y cantante más respetada, ¿así de fácil me reemplazan por un grupito nuevo que solo sabe destrozar guitarras?

―Cálmate ya. ―Erza se puso en medio salvando a su jefe de ser asesinado.

―No se los perdonaré nunca, no lo olviden ―les apuntó antes de irse―, nadie se burla de Lucy Heartfilia.

Se retiró marcando pasos fuertes y determinados con Levy corriendo a sus espaldas, Erza y Makarov se vieron las caras y soltaron un suspiro.

―Y eso que no le dije que ellos llegaban hoy a la disquera…―soltó el viejo dejándose caer sobre su asiento ejecutivo.

―No es su culpa, la firma del contrato fue repentina y Loke hizo lo posible para tenerlos a su cargo antes que otro los tomara ―la pelirroja sirvió un poco más de vodka en el vaso de su jefe―, además será bueno que no se entere.

Por todos los pasillos se oía la furia de la cantante que avanzaba soltando improperios a todas partes, se sentía burlada, pasada a llevar y ofendida por su jefe, ¿cómo era posible que unos novatos le quitaran su lugar?, le costó años poder llegar a donde estaba para que este momento arribara así tan de repente. Entró a su respectivo salón junto a su asistente y pegó un portazo para luego lanzarse como un saco de papas a su cómodo sillón.

―¿Puedes creerlo, Levy? ―agachó la cabeza hundiéndola sobre el cojín.

―Tranquila, de seguro también podrás presentarte esa noche. ―la muchacha se puso a un costado del sofá para propinarle masajes a su espalda. McGarden tenía muchas habilidades, entre ellas su curso de masoterapia, su gran eficiencia, puntualidad y sobre todo eso, su arte de escuchar a la cantante. Por eso ambas eran muy amigas.

―Yo iba a abrir ese show ―se apuntó ella misma―, ni siquiera puedo encontrar una buena razón por la cual sea ese otro grupo el que ocupe mi lugar.

Levy suspiró. ―¿Los has escuchado al menos?

―No, no los conozco, pero he oído a Romeo nombrarlos alguna vez… ―se sonrojó a causa de su ignorancia musical.

Su asistente chasqueó la lengua recordando algo que tenía que decirle a su querida amiga.

―Sobre eso, revisé tu teléfono y tienes veinte llamadas perdidas del señor Bora.

Lucy alzó su cabeza en tono de alerta, se levantó del sofá con el corazón en la mano y tomó su aparato celular para comprobar si era cierto. Se cercioró de ello al ver su pantalla que repetía una y otra vez el número de su esposo.

―¿Qué querrá ahora? ―se llevó el aparato a su oreja luego de marcar, inconsciente golpeaba el piso con sus tacones en modo de impaciencia. Nada bueno podría venir luego de muchas llamadas perdidas, siempre que se desgastaba llamándole era por algún asunto serio y desagradable. No le sorprendía.

Se escuchó del otro lado un extraño ruido como si hubieran contestado, se escuchaba una música clásica de fondo y voces externas que desconocía.

―Lucy, ¿eres tú?

―Sí, ¿qué sucede? ―contestó en seco.

―¿Me puedes explicar cómo permitiste que una periodista te captara saliendo con Romeo de una tienda? ―el hombre comenzó a gritar―, ¡no estás cuidando de nuestro hijo!

Lucy miró a Levy con interrogante. Esta le mostró la noticia a través de su laptop, una plana entera dedicada a la gran estrella Lu Heart acompañada del pequeño niño saliendo de un restaurante con un titular de temer: Lucy de compras con su hijo.

―Fue un descuido, no es necesario que te pongas así.

―¡Es el colmo!, no proteges a tu hijo, no proteges nuestra relación, ¡estoy harto de esto!

―¿Y qué piensas hacer?, ¿divorciarte?

―Justamente para eso te llamo.

El silencio cortó toda la sala, ¿así de frívolo era para decirle que se quería divorciar?, simplemente no podía creerlo. Apretó sus puños para descargar toda la rabia que sentía de alguna forma, por ningún motivo permitiría que él la escuchara llorar a través del teléfono.

―Te enviaré un abogado para que haga todos los trámites, tranquila, tendrás el dinero que necesites.

―¿Me estás hablando enserio?

Levy la miraba desde su lugar con preocupación.

―Sí, cuida a Romeo porque si vuelvo a ver que lo sigues exponiendo te lo quitaré. ―colgó sin despedirse.

Lucy dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa, estaba pálida.

―De-de seguro fue un mal entendido, lo solucionaré cuando llegue a casa…―se trataba de auto convencer a sí misma de que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Pero no fue así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

Cercano al recinto, una enorme limusina se acercaba a justa velocidad. En ella, iban cuatro jóvenes con una enorme nube sobre sus cabezas llena de sueños. Uno de ellos abrió una botella de champagne y le sirvió a los demás.

―Jamás creí que llegaríamos a Fairy Tail, salud por eso ―un moreno de cabello corto y ojos negros alzó su copa derramando alcohol por todas partes, solo llevaba puesto un pantalón verde petróleo, botas negras y su torso completamente desnudo como a él le gustaba.

―Ten cuidado Gray, el vehículo no es nuestro. ―le regañó otro chico de cabello azul con un peculiar tatuaje en su ojo derecho y a diferencia de su alocado compañero usaba más ropa, llevaba un abrigo azul de un estilo más victoriano con ropa negra.

―No seas niña, Jellal ―se metió uno de ellos repitiendo la misma acción de Gray con una enorme sonrisa de gloria en su cara―, hay que celebrar por nuestro salto a la fama.

Aquel muchacho era igual o peor que el primero, asomó la cabeza por la ventana y comenzó a gritar de la emoción. A ojos e impresión de cualquiera estaba indiscutiblemente loco. Sus cabellos rosas y puntiagudos se chasconeaban con el viento, así su chaqueta negra que la hacía girar con una de sus manos quedando solo en musculosa. Traía puesto un pantalón negro un poco ajustado y botines del mismo color acompañado de una polera tono carmín.

―Natsu y Gray, son los dos unos infantiles. ―concluyó Jellal.

―Déjales que hagan el ridículo. ―le dijo un muchacho de cabello negro largo y despeinado con un montón de aros en sus cejas, cubría parte de su frente con un pañuelo grueso y vestía ropas negras con toques metálicos y muchas tachas.

―¡Anda, Gajeel!, asómate conmigo ―Natsu se dirigió al chico de los piercings para que lo acompañara en su locura.

―Antes muerto, idiota.

El auto se detuvo frente a la disquera, el chofer discutió algunas cosas con el portero y luego entró hacia los estacionamientos. Los cuatro estaban muy entusiasmados, era de esperarse que Fairy Tail les tuviera preparado un lugar único para ellos y así fue.

Un gran espacio con un letrero de oro que decía "Paradise City", como en un sueño de Hollywood permanecía ahí por su llegada. El chofer terminó de estacionarse para abrirles la puerta a los chicos, ahí mismo los esperaban dos guardias de seguridad para guiarlos a la oficina del jefe junto a Loke Celestia, uno de los mánager más importantes; vestía de traje en compañía de sus indispensables gafas.

―Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail muchachos, mi nombre es Loke y yo seré su representante desde ahora en adelante. ―se presentó el hombre de cabello naranja dando la mano a cada uno de ellos.

―Gracias viejo, ya muero por conocer todos los alrededores. ―Natsu se adelantó y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, definitivamente era un chico muy efusivo.

―Así será, acompáñenme. ―comenzó a avanzar seguido por los guardias y la banda que observaba con mucha curiosidad cada detalle del recinto.

Llegaron a los pasillos mientras el hombre de las gafas les hacía un pequeño tour por el lugar indicándoles los salones de artistas importantes en la industria, cada integrante tenía su propio salón con todas las comodidades que ellos requerían. Se podía identificar por la estrella dorada con su respectivo nombre pegado en la puerta.

―A partir de ahora serán compañeros de importantes músicos como Karen Lírica, Trimens y la fantástica Lu Heart. ―les explicó Loke haciendo énfasis en la última artista que mencionó, denotando su favoritismo.

―¿Lu Heart?, ¿no es aquella mujer de gran voz y buena apariencia física? ―preguntó Jellal mientras trataba de recordar su rostro.

Loke sonrió. ―Ella es mucho más, se le conoce como la Diva de Fiore, es la cantante más respetada dentro de toda la industria musical, podrán conocerla muy pronto, es una chica muy adorable y además…¡es mi clienta! ―exclamó con orgullo.

Justo cuando iban avanzando una de las puertas se abrió de golpe, era la mismísima Lucy que salía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y a una prisa detonante. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, los miró con inconsciencia y avanzó a través de ellos pasando a llevar el hombro de Natsu sin siquiera saludarles.

Tras de ella, salió Levy con gran prisa.

―Sean bienvenidos, lamento la imprudencia…―salió corriendo detrás de Lucy.

Los cuatro novatos miraron a Loke con sorpresa, sobre todo Natsu que no podía asimilar aún que esa mujer había pasado a través de él con tal atrevimiento y peor aún, sin disculparse.

―¿Quién diablos se cree esa? ―el de cabello rosa tronó sus nudillos con molestia.

―Cálmate, de seguro no se dio cuenta. ―Loke trató de apaciguar a su nuevo cliente, aunque no podía ocultar que también se encontraba muy estupefacto por la inconsciente acción de su ídola favorita. « _De seguro ya se enteró de los titulares, va a matarme._ » Pensó al tanto tragaba en seco y las gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

Sin embargo Natsu lo ignoró por completo y comenzó a seguir los pasos de la mujer. ―Nadie se ríe de mí, espérenme que ya vuelvo ―desapareció entre los pasillos lanzando improperios.

―Pero que tipo más idiota, ir así a enfrentar a una chica. ―Jellal palmeó su frente con contrariedad.

―Déjenlo, lo conozco y sé que al menos no la va a matar…―aseguró Gray de brazos cruzados.

Loke los miró con nerviosismo, no sería nada bueno para él que sus nuevos clientes resultaran ser un problema para la compañía. Tragó en seco y decidió seguirlos.

A pesar de eso, muchas expectativas no fueron cumplidas; Lucy era muy buena escondiéndose por lo cual perdió de vista por completo a Levy. Se metió a la primera sala que encontró, un pequeño cuarto de grabación que parecía no tener uso, se desplomó sobre una silla vieja y siguió llorando. Sentía mucha rabia, desesperación y deseos de ahorcar a su esposo.

―¿Qué voy a hacer? ―se preguntó buscando alguna objeción que le calmara toda esa angustia.

En ese mismo instante y como si fuera la respuesta que estaba buscando de forma metafórica, la puerta de ese cuarto se abrió.

―Así que tú fuiste la que tuvo el atrevimiento de empujarme en el pasillo…―Natsu entro y cerró la puerta para evitar que alguien los interrumpiera, sabía que Loke venía tras de él así que hizo un buen embrollo para perderlo.

Cuando al fin pudo verla mejor y notó que estaba llorando, se quedó en silencio.

―Lo siento ―su llanto aumentó perturbando aún más al muchacho.

―Espera ―se acercó alarmado―, tampoco es para tanto…solo fue un empujoncito, ya no me duele. ―se punteó el hombro.

Tomó una de las sillas y la ubicó frente a ella para sentarse y verla desde frente; era una mujer muy hermosa, larga cabellera rubia, ojos castaños y un cuerpazo para morirse, tragó saliva al notarlo, ¡estaba muy buena!

―Tranquilo, estoy así por otra cosa…―Lucy secó sus lágrimas y trató de sonreír aunque le costó en un principio.

―Ya veo ―Natsu se agachó un poco para verle mejor el rostro, no dejaba de maravillarse con lo que descubría―, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

La rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a desahogarse. ―Me ha llamado mi esposo diciéndome que contratará un abogado para quitarme a mi hijo y pedirme el divorcio, antes de eso me entero de que el estúpido viejo dueño de esta compañía me ha reemplazado por un grupo de niñatos drogadictos y gritones llamados algo así como "Paradise City" ―se sonó con un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo―, ¿puedes creerlo?, yo la gran Lu Heart he sido suplantada y además me quedaré sola de por vida.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer aunque esta vez con menos fuerza. Natsu rascó su cabeza, no sabía muy bien como tomarse todo esto. En cualquier otra ocasión habría pateado en la cara a alguien que osara insultarlo a él y a su grupo, pero verla ahí, tan frágil y destruida solo lo incitaba a ser un tipo amable.

―Bueno me presento ―le estiró su mano para saludarle―, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, el niñato drogadicto y gritón número uno, soy el vocalista de Paradise City. ―sonrió.

Lucy no hallaba donde esconderse, quiso enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra y no volver a ver la luz del sol; estaba muy avergonzada. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante, se sentía una verdadera tonta al haber hablado de más, acababa de asimilar que hasta le comentó su vida privada. ¡Le contó hasta de su hijo! ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?

Por ningún motivo debía contarle eso a nadie, era lo que más detestaba Bora, el padre de Romeo. Si bien su matrimonio ya iba mal por las constantes exposiciones de ella, que su hijo saliera en las portadas de todas las revistas era inaceptable para el hombre de negocios. Ella solo quería retroceder el tiempo y corregir aquel grave error que podría costarle la vida, en menos de un día estaba perdiéndolo todo por culpa de un paparazzi.

Al final decidió devolver el saludo con un gran pesar en su cara. ―Lo lamento mucho, soy Lucy Heartfilia y olvida lo que dije, estaba muy enojada y todo se me juntó…

―Tranquila, nos sucede a todos. ―se encogió de hombros.

De repente, la puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió. ―¡Natsu! ―era Loke que venía sudando la gota gorda, temía lo que pudiera ocurrir mientras él permanecía desaparecido, pero cuando vio que se encontraba junto a una Lucy más calmada consiguió respirar

―Qué dicha, no se han matado entre ustedes ―dijo el representante ya más calmado.

―Te lo dije. ―comentó Gray desde atrás.

―¡Lucy! ―se escuchó la voz de Levy venir desde el pasillo, siguió los pasos de los demás integrantes de la nueva banda hasta llegar a la sala abandonada, descansó su espalda y brazos sobre sus rodillas para respirar un poco, había corrido por todos los pasillo de la disquera.

―Ya vámonos. ―Lucy se levantó de la deplorable silla y se fue junto a su asistente dejando a los hombres solos dentro de aquella sala.

Los tres integrantes de la banda miraron a su vocalista con disgusto.

―¿Qué les pasa, idiotas?

―No la cagues en el primer día. ―Jellal se adelantó a sus compañeros y decidió hablar por el resto.

El muchacho de cabello rosa soslayó la mirada represiva del más cuerdo de la banda con la simple moción de no mostrar que podían con él. Sin embargo nada le afectaba en aquel momento cuando lo único que daba vueltas en la cabeza era el semblante afligido pero terriblemente sensual de la rubia engreída.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De vuelta a su salón, Lucy cogió un buen abrigo junto a su cartera. Estaba dispuesta a ir a hablar las cosas con Bora para buscar alguna solución. No quería perder a su hijo por ningún motivo y menos su matrimonio. Levy la observaba preocupada en cuanto su delegada ordenaba las cosas para salir.

―Si Loke viene aquí dile que piense en una buena excusa para que no me cambie de mánager ―le dijo a su asistente antes de salir―, maldito traidor pervertido.

Levy asintió con un gran pesar. Conocía la furia de la diva de Fiore y tembló por la vida de su compañero.

Con su chofer esperándola afuera junto a la limusina se subió para ir en dirección a su mansión. Se resguardó sobre los cómodos asientos de cuerpo quitándose sus tacones por unos segundos y bebió una copa de champagne que se sirvió ella misma, para un encuentro tenso requeriría mucha personalidad. ―A mi casa, Jacob. ―le ordenó mientras arreglaba su flequillo frente a un espejo de mano quejándose― Estoy hecha un desastre. ―lamentó sus ojos hinchados y gran parte de su maquillaje corrido a causa del llanto en su camarín.

―Tenga señorita. ―Elfman, su más fiel guardaespaldas le ofreció un pañuelo húmedo para quitar las manchas negras de su cara. Era un hombre enorme de gran proporción muscular, digno para proteger con su vida a una de las artistas más importantes.

Dichosa aceptó el trozo de tela para limpiar sus imperfecciones mientras pensaba qué palabras utilizar contra su insensible marido. Cenizas quedaban de aquel bello romance que vivió junto a él a sus dieciséis años, ahora no pasaba a más de saludos y despedidas. El hombre pasaba ocupado y ya no recordaba la última vez que le dijo que se veía hermosa; cortejo que recibía cada día de un montón de personas que no eran su esposo. Lo que más le dolía era que le molestara su carrera artística cuando fue él quien la impulsó al mundo de la fama.

Bora es uno de los accionistas más importantes de Fairy Tail Records y actualmente posee gran control sobre el sello discográfico. Gracias a ello, Lucy pudo formar parte de la compañía sacándola de un mundo frívolo y cruel rodeado de pobreza y desgracia; era cosa de siempre que él se lo sacara en cara.

Su corazón se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el motor dejó de sonar. Miró por el vidrio polarizado; estaba frente a su hogar. Bajó con ayuda de Elfman y fue recibida por Virgo, su más preciada sirvienta.

―Bienvenida, princesa. ―hizo una cordial reverencia.

―¿Bora llegó? ―preguntó de golpe.

―Está en la sala esperando por usted, mi princesa.

Sin hablar más caminó con convicción armando una orquesta con el sonido de sus largos tacones al andar, tras de ella y como de costumbre Elfman la seguía sin perder la vista de su exterior. Entró a su mansión dejando su cartera sobre la mesa de la entrada para ir directamente a donde la esperaba su futuro ex marido sentado sobre su sofá favorito disfrutando de un puro. Su mirada era fría y sus cejas estaban fruncidas, jugaba con la planta de sus pies golpeando el piso como si estuviera ansioso. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

―Ahora que me tienes frente tuyo dime lo que me dijiste por teléfono ―se paró en frente de él con los ojos llenos de ira―. ¡Repítelo a ver si eres tan hombre!

Bora le pegó una mirada a Elfman y a la servidumbre para que dejara la sala, bastaba con tan solo ese gesto para que quedaran completamente solos. Se enfocó en su esposa con detención, estudiándola, pensando qué decir.

―Baja la voz ―dijo con voz cansada―. Tu hijo está en su cuarto y no quiero que te oiga gritando como loca.

Lucy apretó sus dientes, quería tomar lo primero que viera y lanzárselo en la cara.

―Dime una cosa ―se acercó con desafío―, ¿realmente te quieres divorciar por romeo? ¿O acaso tienes un nuevo juguetito?

El hombre pestañeó con impresión aunque su expresión no duró lo suficiente. ―Estoy cansado de tu vida llena de controversias, de que Romeo salga en las portadas de revistas polémicas ―se levantó de su asiento y tomó a la rubia por los hombros―, estoy cansado de ti.

Heartfilia sintió como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pero no lanzaría la toalla. Por ninguna razón permitiría que él la viera caer. Respiró profundo y se empezó a reír con ironía.

―¿Crees que yo no estoy cansada de ti? ―cogió un mechón de su cabello y lo lanzó hacia atrás―. Me tienes harta, todas las noches te busco y pones excusas baratas ―lo apuntó con su dedo índice―, eres un desastre en la cama.

―La culpa es tuya, estás descuidada.

―¿Descuidada yo? ―se miró su esbelta figura―, discúlpame por no tener el cuerpo de Barbie ―dijo con sarcasmo.

Bora agarró su cabeza con cansancio, dio unas cuantas vueltas y regresó hacia su mujer.

―Escucha, tu tiempo ya pasó. ¿No te has dado cuenta que todo el mundo te está reemplazando?

Ella guardó silencio puesto que sus palabras le habían herido en lo más profundo.

―¿Acaso no ves las revistas de hoy?, las mujeres son delgadas, no tienen grandes pechos ni un exagerado trasero como el tuyo ―la miró con arrogancia―, lo siento pero pronto dejarás de ser la diva de Fiore.

Lucy depositó una fuerte cachetada sobre el rostro del hombre que dejó caer su puro sobre el piso. La joven caminó hacia el tabaco y lo aplastó imaginándose la cabeza de Bora bajo su zapato clavando su tacón con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se apagase.

―Mi madre tenía razón, meterme con una clienta fue lo peor que pude hacer. ―la miró con repulsión mientras cubría su mejilla irritada.

―Tu madre es una vieja amargada que hace tiempo no ve las constelaciones. ―gritó hacia él.

―Ella me dijo debía casarme con una mujer de negocios como yo ―seguía hablando solo―. Fui un tonto al involucrarme con una…cabaretera.

―¡Te estás pasando, imbécil! ―Lucy corrió hacia el hombre para sujetarlo por su costoso traje, siendo sujetada por Elfman que apareció de sorpresa. ―¡Suéltame!

Bora sacudió su ropa estirándola para que no se notara que recibió un reciente ataque. Estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, sacar a Lucy de sus casillas para que tomara actitudes erróneas. Todo eso le serviría para tener un juicio exitoso y quedarse con la tutela completa de Romeo. La cachetada en su rostro era más que evidente.

―Que no se te olvide nunca, Lucy ―su frente se arrugó―. Jamás olvides el día que te recogí de la calle para volverte una artista, el día que te pedí que fueras mi mujer para sacarte de la inmunda vida que llevabas…está prohibido que no recuerdes todo lo que hice por ti desde que nos conocimos.

―Es algo que me pesará el resto de mi vida ―los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas―, haberme enamorado a mis dieciséis años de un viejo mafioso que solo sobreexplotaba a las chicas de mi edad. Que las utiliza y luego cuando ya no le sirven las tira a la basura…―secó sus ojos evitando perder más maquillaje―…me arrepentiré hasta que muera de creer que yo era lo más importante para ti.

Y luego de soltar todos sus sentimientos negativos corrió hacia su cuarto, al fin y al cabo vivían bajo el mismo techo. Tras de ella Elfman la siguió para quedarse a la entrada velando tras su puerta para brindarle algo de privacidad. Se miró al espejo mientras no dejaba de llorar desconsolada, se sentía horrible, infeliz, fracasada. Se quitó su ropa y observó su cuerpo, no tenía ninguna marca de vida, ni estrías ni celulitis, su piel era perfecta y todo se mantenía en su lugar. Es verdad que hoy en día las modelos eran casi esqueléticas y con solo tener un abdomen plano eran consideradas hermosas, pero ella solo deseaba que su esposo la viera de esa forma. Comenzaba a dudar si realmente era una mujer bella.

Se colocó su bata preferida y un poco más estabilizada fue a visitar a su hijo. Quizá verle le subiría un poco más el ánimo. Fue hasta su cuarto, tocó su puerta despacio y esperó afuera de brazos cruzados. Al segundo después Romeo abrió con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Mamá! ―se lanzó a sus brazos.

―Hijo mio…―soltó con tristeza, sin embargo luchó para que él no conociera lo que estaba pasando. Puso su mejor sonrisa y acarició los azabaches cabellos de su retoño.

―Papá dice que en pocos días iré a visitar a mi abuela.

El tan solo escuchar que alguien pronunciara a esa vieja del demonio Lucy sentía gran repugnancia.

―Pero no quiero ir, los abuelos son muy aburridos y solo les importa hablar de dinero. ―le dijo con los mofletes hinchados.

―Si no quieres ir no irás, te quedas conmigo.

―Pero Papá dice que tu solo quieres trabajar y no te importa nada más.

―Tu papito últimamente tiene problemas…―murmuró en voz baja.

―¿Está enfermo? ―preguntó preocupado.

« _Sí, de la cabeza.»_ sonrió en su mente. ―No, solo está confundido.

―En ese caso quiero que me lleves a tu disquera…―caminó hacia uno de sus cajones para sacar un disco y mostrárselo ―…muero por conocer a Paradise City.

Probablemente este era el peor día en toda la vida de Lucy Heartfilia. Otra vez aquella banda novedosa le salía en la sopa, estaba harta de oír sus nombres. Primero le robaban su show de apertura, luego su mánager y ahora quieren a su hijo. No le sorprendería si luego se llevan a Bora, aunque eso le parecía una buena idea.

Negó con la cabeza. ―De ninguna manera, son mala influencia para ti.

Romeo se sobresaltó. ―Pe-pero mamá, harán un concierto la semana siguiente y tú eras la única que podía acompañarme, papá nunca quiere ir a ese tipo de eventos…―agachó la cabeza poniéndose triste―…creí que podría contar contigo, además sé que ahora están en la misma empresa y se deben conocer.

La mujer maldijo el día que decidió ver aquel rostro de cachorrito que le estaba haciendo su hijo, no podía contra eso, era su debilidad.

Suspiró largo y fuerte. ―Lo pensaré…no te prometo nada.

―¡Eres la mejor! ―la abrazó muy contento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la semana siguiente la situación se hacía más apretada para la gran diva de Fiore, su hijo Romeo le había pedido que lo acompañara al concierto de su grupo favorito Paradise City y muy bien que los conocía. Durante aquellos días no cruzó frase alguna con Bora ya que cada vez pasa menos tiempo en la mansión. Ella tenía que buscar un buen abogado y pensar qué debería hacer para no perder el juicio en ambos sentidos, poco le importaba le dinero, solo quería conversar a su hijo. Aun así si eso implicaba dejar su amada carrera musical.

―¿Así que necesitas tres entradas? ―Levy servía un liviano té de hierbas sobre sofisticadas tazas que compró Heartfilia. La asistente lucía inquieta, pues la cara pensativa de su jefa la aterraba. ―¿Puedo saber para quién es la tercera?

―Para ti, obviamente. ―respondió mientras buscaba su teléfono entre su bolso sin prestar mayor atención a la desesperación de su amiga.

―¿Yo? ―negó―, imposible…esos conciertos se llenan de tipos locos y me da miedo.

Lucy la miró con la ceja alzada.

―No me pongas esa cara, soy tu asistente pero no abuses. ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Tranquila ―la sonrisa de la mujer era tan serena que asustaba―, le hice una promesa a mi hijo que debo cumplir así que pensé en todo.

Sacó de su armario un par de pelucas y atuendos cotidianos.

―No quiero ni pensar qué idea se te ha metido en la cabeza.

―Pruébate esta ―le pasó una peluca pelirroja―, te viene ese color.

―¡Lucy!

―Anda Levy, piensa que será algo así como una aventura adolescente ―estiró ambos brazos como si se entregara a la vida―. Además me servirá para espiar al grupo que me quiere quitar mi fama.

La joven de baja estatura y azules cabellos desarmados resopló con allanamiento. Cuando a su amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que se lo quitara, era una terca en todo su esplendor. Sabía que las cosas acabarían mal, pero además de ser su trabajo para ella era un placer estar junto a Lucy. Quizá no se equivocaba cuando decía que se podría tratar de una experiencia distinta y aventurera.

―Si pretendes ir disfrazada quiere decir que Elfman no irá con nosotros…

―Claro que no. Nadie debe saber que Lu Heart asistió a ese concierto ―dijo con tragedia―, todo esto lo hago por mi hijo. ―se puso una peluca negra en el espejo para probar qué tal se veía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día del concierto había llegado. Las calles de magnolia cercanas al Fiore Park se repletaban de la fanaticada llena de euforia. Llegaba el debut de la banda que estaba rompiendo todas las listas musicales que hizo que todas las disqueras se pelearan por tenerlos en su empresa siendo Fairy Tail la ganadora con la implacable insistencia y palabreo de Loke, su actual mánager quien también maneja la carrera de Lu Heart, en resumen, un hombre profesional. Y ahí estaba; verificando que todo esté en orden en aquel gran estadio que recibía un montón de personas. Las pruebas de sonido salieron exitosas, el equipo de seguridad y prevención se encargó del resto. Tan solo quedaba visitar a los muchachos que estaban a una hora de salir. Un gran camarín con su nombre en la puerta los cubría para que se prepararan como debían. A cada uno lo esperaba un atuendo según su estilo, comida, alcohol, toallas blancas y otros requisitos que exigían.

―¿Cómo está la mejor banda del mundo? ―Loke abrió la puerta del camarín encontrándose con sus nuevos y preciados clientes. Los cuatro muchachos saludaron con ansias.

―Un poco nerviosos. ―balbuceó Jellal.

―Chicos ―se puso en medio ajustándose sus gafas―, es su concierto debut así que deben darlo todo. Grandes empresas publicitarias, revistas y periodistas han venido para comprobar su talento. Háganlos que muerdan el polvo por mí.

Natsu alzó su pulgar. ―Así será viejo, tranquilo.

―Cuenta con nosotros. ―Gray tomó su guitarra y se la acomodó mirándose frente al espejo. Estaba más que preparado.

―Paradise City está listo. ―Gajeel sonrió confiado.

Los cinco chocaron sus manos como una cábala para la buena suerte. Cada vez quedaba menos para salir bajo las luces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuera del enorme estadio esperaban las personas que disfrutarían del concierto, entre la multitud se encontraba Lucy, Levy y Romeo disfrazados. La cantante usaba una peluca negra y ropas oscuras, McGarden también vestía similar aunque a diferencia de su compañera de espionaje usaba una peluca roja. Romeo usaba un sombrero que cubría casi todo su cabello, ropa oscura y lentes oscuros. Se habían camuflado perfectamente para la ocasión y hasta el momento nadie los reconocía. Colados junto a la multitud esperaron su turno como cualquier ciudadano común, para entrar esperaba una larga fila así que tendrían que tener paciencia, algo que Lucy Heartfilia no conocía del todo.

―Demonios, estoy comenzando a desesperarme. ―miró a todos lados sigilosa de que la descubrieran, cubría parte de su boca con un pañuelo negro como si estuviera resfriada.

―Así llamarás más la atención ―la regañó Levy―. Debemos ser pacientes y esperar.

―Aun no entiendo por qué estamos disfrazados, pero me parece divertido. ―comentó Romeo.

―Lo que pasa es que si tu padre se entera que estamos acá me matará. ―susurró la rubia a su querido hijo.

Poco a poco la fila fue avanzando. Un montón de guardas enormes como Elfman esperaban por los fanáticos para revisar sus pertenencias y comprobar que las entradas fueran reales. El día de hoy existía tecnología suficiente para ello.

El grupo de la cantante pasó como los demás, al menos había comprado en una buena ubicación con asientos asignados y lejos de los locos que comenzaban a empujarse entre ellos por llegar más adelante. Lucy y los demás quedaron al costado izquierdo muy cerca del escenario, se acomodaron en los asientos mientras veían al resto de la audiencia sorprendidos.

―Está repleto…―Levy observaba por todas partes.

―Suerte de principiante. ―farfulló su amiga.

Romeo estaba encantado, tanto que no podía guardar asiento y quedarse quieto. Se asomó a la baranda para esperar a su grupo musical. Estaba encantado con la muñequera que llevaba el logo de la banda alzando su mano derecha al ritmo de la música de fondo que animaba al público, amaba con toda su alma a su madre por cumplir uno de sus sueños. Él más que nadie comprendía el trabajo de ella y lo difícil que era manejar sus tiempos, a pesar de su edad era un niño bastante maduro.

Treinta minutos más tarde las luces se apagaron dejando el estado completamente oscuro despertando el grito de todo el público presente. El concierto estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 _Suena: Paradise City – Guns N' Roses_

* * *

El detonante sonido de una guitarra fue lo primero que se escuchó en todo el Fiore Park. El escenario estaba lleno de humo y unas cortinas blancas impedían ver lo que había detrás hasta que empezaron a subir lentamente. La guitarra cada vez se hacía más fuerte, luego empezó el bajo seguido por la percusión. La cortina ya había desaparecido y lo que eran los cuatro nuevos artistas estaban frente a su nuevo público. Gajeel vestía de negro con toques metálicos y botas rockeras, Jellal usaba un estilo más victoriano sin perder su esencia de chico malo. Gray llevaba su torso desnudo, pantalones de cuero ajustados con botas negras y el vocalista salió al final con una chaqueta abierta sin mangas que permitía ver sus pectorales y brazos, jeans ajustados con zapatillas negras y una extraña bufanda blanca amarrada sobre su cabeza como un cintillo de guerra. Saludó a su público con gran euforia, cuando era ya su turno de cantar se posó frente al micrófono y todos se volvieron locos.

Romeo coreaba la canción entera como si él la hubiese compuesto. Levy también se veía muy animada. Todos estaban levantados aplaudiendo y gritando de la emoción a excepción de Lucy quien permanecía parada sin dejar de examinar a sus oponentes. Estaba anonadada. La voz de Natsu era fuerte, ronca, a veces alta y baja a la vez, su color era precioso, no, más bien era único. La mandíbula de la muchacha temblaba de los nervios, hace tiempo no escuchaba música que le produjera una buena erizada de piel. Tenía un extraño toque de sensualidad acompañado de un bajo perfecto, percusión llena de energía y la guitarra…impecable.

Por eso decían que aquel joven de cabello negro y tendencias nudistas llegaría a ser el mejor guitarrista que ha pisado Fiore. Lucy sabía mucho de música y ante sus ojos podía ver a un grupo realmente talentoso. Sentía mucha rabia y decepción, deseaba encontrarse con otra banda de locos más que rompía sus voces y saltaba al público como desquiciados. Pero no fue así. Natsu entretenía al público con sus extraños bailes, él parecía gozar más que nadie estar sobre la tarima. Miró a su hijo orgullosa, Romeo había sacado su lado artístico y podía reconocer buena música cuando la veía.

Sin embargo, estos chicos estaban robándole su título y eso no le gustaba. Por eso y mucho más no admitiría que estaba gozando realmente el concierto.

―Son increíbles ―Levy echó un ojo a la pantalla donde se podía ver aún mejor a los integrantes. Todos eran muy guapos, pero hubo uno que la ponía muy nerviosa. El baterista parecía ser el chico malo del grupo, su variedad de piercings y cómo usaba el cabello le parecía muy misterioso e interesante. Por ningún motivo se arrepentía de haber asistido.

Los fans gritaban hasta más no poder y ellos los complacían con su nuevo repertorio. Debutaron con quince canciones en total para luego cerrar su concierto con más humo, fuego y cosas por el estilo que hicieron de aquel final más épico. Se despidieron del público para luego retirarse junto a sus instrumentos al tanto la gente no paraba de aplaudir con la esperanza de que regresaran, pero el tiempo se había acabado.

Quien más lo había disfrutado era Romeo. No paraba de darle las gracias a su mamá por traerle y lo más divertido es que no tenía que estar sintiendo que un guardia lo vigilaba, pudo mezclarse con el resto y sentirse un niño común. Lucy estaba satisfecha por haber complacido a su único hijo y sabía que momentos como estos no se tenían siempre, ella también estaba muy contenta. Se retiraron del estadio con cuidado y calma hasta llegar a la camioneta que se consiguió Levy, un auto sencillo que no llamara la atención de nadie como habían quedado.

Al subir al vehículo se desprendieron su ridículo disfraz para respirar y volver a ser ellos mismos. Levy era la más agradecida, bailar y saltar con una peluca fue muy sofocante.

―Bueno, debes admitir que son buenos. ―McGarden encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar mientras charlaba del reciente acontecimiento con el resto.

―No lo sé. ―Lucy contuvo sus emociones.

―Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida. ―Romeo estaba muy contento.

―Solo por eso, admito que ha sido genial…―Tomó a su hijo por el hombro y lo acercó a ella para mimarlo a lo que él reaccionó un poco avergonzado por la presencia de su asistente que no paraba de reír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Días más tarde la disquera Fairy Tail Records preparaba una gran fiesta de bienvenida para los sus nuevos integrantes. Makarov, su director estaba a la cabecera de tal evento y era el encargado principal de informárselo a sus adorados subordinados. Era una oficina enorme pero con suficiente calidad auditiva para que todo se escuchara bien, tanto como las propuestas y reclamos.

―O sea que además de robarme mi espectáculo hay que celebrarles…muy lindo. ―refunfuñó la rubia mientras bebía una taza de té de hiervas. Tras suyo permanecía Levy con una carpeta y al lado derecho de la diva estaba Loke, su representante.

―¿Cuál es tu problema, muñeca? ―la interrogó con gracia el baterista del nuevo grupo.

Lucy lo miró con aversión.

―Es tradición en Fairy Tail dar una gran bienvenida a nuestros compañeros, Lucy. ―Makarov se mantenía firme en su silla de presidente en compañía de Erza que también se incomodaba con los comentarios de su más grande estrella.

Loke estaba muy nervioso. Sabía que su más adoraba clienta quería su cabeza en una olla hirviendo a máxima temperatura. No había hablado con ella del tema y se vino a enterar de sorpresa que compartiría representante con la banda que tanto detestaba.

―Como decía, la fiesta será el sábado y todos deben asistir…―la cara del anciano se tornó oscura―…es obligatorio ya que vendrá toda la prensa y debemos ser unidos.

―Unidos dice el viejo…

―Lucy…―Loke trató de calmarle pero le salió peor.

―¡Tú ni me hables, zanahoria traidora! ―le puso su mano en la cara.

Makarov suspiró cansado, el que Lu Heart baje las revoluciones sería un desafío para la empresa. No estaban dispuestos a perder a ninguno de los dos, tanto ella como la nueva banda significaban mucho para la disquera. Tendría que tener más paciencia y buscar la forma de hacer que se lleven mejor, aunque por el momento no tenía ninguna idea.

Desde su silla Natsu miraba con fastidio a la rubia parlanchina que no dejaba de dar a conocer su gran odio por él y su grupo. Parecía haber olvidado que él escuchó sus problemas y hasta le dio consejos.

―Qué tipa tan pesada…―le susurró a Gray, este asintió.

―Ya está ―Erza dejó su cuaderno sobre la mesa―. Están todos obligados a ir el sábado.

Se levantaron todos de sus respectivos puestos para retirarse del salón de reunión. Lucy miró a su amiga con complicidad y se levantó con una enorme vena en su frente, sin embargo no pensaba ir a esa fiesta sin ser la más bella de todas las invitadas así que se puso a pensar qué iba a utilizar para aquella noche.

―Oye.

Antes de salir, Natsu la detuvo frente a la puerta. Gran parte de los integrantes de la disquera se habían ido, Levy esperaba afuera y tan solo quedaban los dos.

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? ―dijo con desdén―. Desde que llegué no has dejado de actuar como una tipa amargada.

Lucy abrió ambos ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿acaso le dijo amargada?

―Disculpa, no tengo tiempo para hablar con novatos…―intentó seguir su camino pero él la sostuvo del brazo.

―No me gustan las chicas engreídas como tú.

―Me vale bien poco si te gusto o no ―se deshizo de su agarre usando mucha fuerza―. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme.

―¡Qué mujer más odiosa! ―le gritó―. A este paso tu esposo te terminará dejando enserio…

No pudo continuar. Heartfilia lo tenía agarrado de su camisa como si lo fuera a levantar, apretó con todas sus fuerzas tironeando de su ropa para rasgar su piel. Sus tiernos y dulces ojos castaños se habían vuelto negros por completo, una mirada de odio cayó sobre el vocalista de Paradise City.

―Si vuelves a hablar de mi vida privada te arrancaré todos esos bonitos dientes que tienes. ―chocó su frente con la de él―, ¿entendiste estúpido?

Pasmado, Natsu no podía creer que una chica tan admirada y respetada tomaría una actitud salvaje e impensada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, menos aun cuando vio como el enorme gorila de su guardaespaldas aparecía tras ella para protegerle.

―Vámonos Elfman. ―se retiró no sin antes verlo otra vez con recelo.

―Esa chica tiene actitud…―Natsu tocó el cuello de su camisa como si sintiera las manos de ella sobre las suyas, por un momento quiso sonreír como idiota; nadie creería que la dulce Lu Heart tenía una faceta tan ruda. Pero debía mantener su postura, la chica estaba siendo muy grosera e iba a darle una lección.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Es realmente genial estar de vuelta :) ahora he regresado con una nueva historia de duración desconocida a la cual titulo One In A Million inspirada en la canción de la banda Guns 'N Roses, de la cual también me inspiré para crear el nombre de la banda y las canciones que van a interpretar durante la historia, probablemente agregue también de otros artistas pero en lo general será de ellos, ¿por qué?, simplemente me gusta su música y pega bastante bien con el perfil de chicos rockeros que quiero desarrollar en este fanfic. Lucy Heartfilia es una diva del pop, por lo general su voz será algo entre Mariah Carey, Ariana Grande, Beyonce, Rihanna, Jlo (algo así como una mezcla perfecta entre todas XD) y otras. Lo que puse arriba era por que en cada episodio tendrán que interpretar alguna canción y como pondré el tema sin la letra (para que no parezca un Songfic, ya que es algo que FF no aprueba) por si gustan leer con la música para que sea más interactivo, cosa de cada uno.**

 **Espero que les guste la idea y me comenten qué les parece, ya saben, todo es bien recibido :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	2. Lu Heart

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia me pertenece.**

 **Rated:** **M +18, lenguaje fuerte y temas adultos.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

 **Capítulo dos: Lu Heart.**

Los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida para Paradise City estaban listos. Makarov se encargó de que cada detalle fuera perfecto y preciso para que los muchachos sintieran el privilegio de pertenecer a la disquera. Tanto así que había reservado ya el Pegasus Club, uno de los lugares más bohemios de todo Fiore con el espacio suficiente para una fiesta de la talla de Fairy Tail. La prensa era la más entusiasmada, muchos artistas de la disquera presentarán y habría mucho de lo que hablar en las revistas del país.

La esperada noche cayó en el calendario. Una extensa alfombra roja daba lugar entre la llegada de las limusinas hasta la entrada principal rodeada de guardias y periodistas, específicamente todos los medios de farándula. Poco a poco las más grandes estrellas iban entrando, el código de vestimenta era libre, sin embargo nadie perdió la ocasión para lucir sus más sofisticados atuendos.

―No tengo idea qué hago aquí. ―balbuceó Lucy observando por la ventana de su camioneta a punto de llegar al recinto. A su lado la acompañaba Levy, como siempre. Ambas vestían para la ocasión aunque indudablemente Lucy ocuparía un gran lugar en el top de las mejores vestidas con su reciente vestido de colección hecho por Rufus, uno de los diseñadores más respetados del rubro.

―Si no venías Makarov se pondría furioso, también Loke. Recuerda que ellos son prácticamente tus jefes. ―se bebió la copa de champagne que permanecía sobre un mesón.

Lucy hizo lo mismo con la que estaba a su costado. Lo que le decía su asistente de verdad que le daba un mal sabor, detestaba depender del resto.

―Recuérdame hacer algo por esos dos idiotas. Me las pagarán, ya verás. ―arregló su cabello con precaución antes de que el chofer les abriera la puerta para salir.

Los flashes abundaron al momento de levantarse del asiento del auto, ambas mujeres salieron con dignidad y saludando a las cámaras. Todo el mundo conocía a Levy como la mejor amiga de Lu Heart, prácticamente lo era. No faltaban los rumores de homosexualidad y relaciones paralelas, la prensa amarillista jamás faltaba.

Posaron para unas cuantas fotos y luego entraron. Lucy tenía un enorme talento para fingir armonía frente a un fotógrafo aunque al entrar al local su cara cambió rotundamente.

―Tratemos de pasarlo bien…―le aconsejó Levy observando atontada el lugar.

Había música increíble y moderna a manos de Dj Cobra, un conocido músico con una peculiar cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

El ambiente era muy grato dentro de Pegasus Club.

―Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí…―al verlas llegar, Gajeel no desaprovechó la ocasión para burlarse de ambas frente a sus compañeros de grupo―…la princesa y su plebeya alias el hobbit. ―rompió en carcajadas seguido de sus amigos.

Lucy giró la cabeza como la niña del exorcista, dejó su vaso sobre la tarima y quedó frente a los bromistas con una expresión temerosa. Levy llegó atrás tratando de calmarla pero no le resulto en lo absoluto.

―Ríanse mientras puedan, aprovechen su momento de fama porque los niñitos drogadictos como ustedes no duran mucho en la industria. Ya los quiero ver caer en los vicios y esas cosas…―contestó la rubia con recelo, mirando especialmente a Dragneel quien no le había agradado el reciente comentario.

Natsu se saboreó los labios. ―Me encantan las nenas intensas…―murmuró en tanto la desnudaba con la mirada―…sobre todo cuando denotan no tener sexo en años, digo, ¡demonios!, necesitan una terapia urgente con Dragneel, ¿qué dicen chicos? ―chocó la mano con Gray como si hubiera anotado diez puntos.

―Son unos idiotas. ―balbuceó Jellal desde su lugar, nunca fue deseoso de participar en los juegos infantiles de sus compañeros.

Heartfilia estaba a punto de explotar, pero de ira. ¿Acababa de decirle que le hacía falta sexo?, ¡en su propia cara!, esto era demasiado. No obstante se negaba a caer en la provocación ridícula de su contrincante, pensó uno segundos optando por el sentido común, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta tener la diminuta distancia suficiente para pasar uno de sus delgados y bien cuidados dedos rozando su uña sobre el perfecto cutis de Natsu que atónito recibía todo.

―Lo siento, pero no me acuesto con críos…―sonrió con ironía retirando la mano de su rostro―…quizá en veinte años más, cuando hayas aprendido a usar _esa cosa_. ―apuntó sin escrúpulos, su entrepierna.

Levy cubrió sus ojos con vergüenza, cuando su amiga quería pasar los límites sí que lo conseguía. Ambas chicas se arrinconaron dejando al vocalista de Paradise City con la palabra en la boca. Gajeel y Gray lloraban de la risa. ―¡Te han humillado, amigo! ―se burló el guitarrista.

―Dijo eso solo porque le gustan los penes arrugados. ―se excusó con amargura, no le gustó para nada que ella lo dejará en silencio y se refiriera a él como disfuncional en el sexo. Debía auto convencerse de que su teoría era correcta, después de todo lo que se había enterado, ella estaba casada con un tipo mayor.

―No te expreses así de una chica, dios mío. ―como siempre, Jellal salía a defender. A diferencia de su grupo parecía ser el único poseedor de madurez en los momentos indicados. Sí, salía y disfrutaba pero siempre ponía sus propios límites. Los chicos siempre agradecían el tener a alguien que los tuviera con los pies en la tierra.

La música se detuvo, era tiempo de que Makarov diera su discurso de bienvenida. Todos dejaron de beber, bailar, ligar y sacarse fotografías para enfocarse en el escenario del local.

―Sean todos bienvenidos a la fiesta de iniciación del grupo Paradise City que ahora forma parte de nuestra compañía. ―durante los aplausos carraspeó un poco para sacar la voz― Recuerdo cuando fundé esta empresa con un gran sueño en mi mente, lograr que la música hiciera feliz a las personas. En ese entonces éramos pocos y artistas como Gildarts Clive sacaron a Fairy Tail Records adelante convirtiéndola en una de las mejores disqueras. Para nuestra empresa cada artista nuevo es una nueva oportunidad y por eso nosotros los ayudamos e impulsamos para que sean los mejores en lo que hacen. Hoy, espero que los chicos de Paradise City logren sentir que han llegado a la mejor compañía de música. ―Alzó una copa― ¡Salud por Paradise City!

Todos repitieron la misma acción para luego beber el champagne del brindis. Cuando Makarov bajó del escenario la música regresó a dominar el lugar hasta que nuevamente alguien desconocido subió al tablado con el micrófono en mano. ―Ahora con ustedes para abrir la noche, ¡Trimens!

Entre aplausos, humo y luces de colores se apreciaron tres siluetas masculinas. Los gritos de las chicas se hacían oír cuando se pudo ver el rostro de los chicos.

* * *

 _Suena: Girlfriend - 'N Sync_

* * *

El del medio era Hibiki Lates, alto, esbelto, de cabello anaranjado y ojos oscuros. A la izquierda estaba Ren Akatsuki, un moreno de cabello negro y encantos afrodisiacos. Finalmente a la derecha se encontraba Eve Tearm, más bajo que sus dos compañeros, de cabello rubio. Los tres tenían lo suyo, bailaban como si hubieran nacido para ello. Su música era una mezcla de pop, hip hop y baladas. Llevaban un par de años de trayectoria y sus principales fans eran las chicas, locas por ellos.

Levy se echaba aire con la servilleta, los pasos pélvicos y movimientos insinuantes le habían causado un calor tremendo.

A ratos cambiaban de posición demostrando que nadie era el protagonista, sino los tres. Sus voces eran melodiosas, dulces y sensuales, tremendamente sensuales. Talento tenían de sobra. Cada quien tenía su momento para demostrar su voz.

Ninguna bailarina los acompañó, con ellos bastaba para calentar el escenario y así fue, el público pedía más.

La canción acabó y los chicos saludaron para luego retirarse a sus camarines y regresar a la fiesta. Luego vendría el turno de otro artista hasta que fuera el turno de Lucy quien no estaba muy animosa por cantar en la bienvenida de esos engreídos como ella los llamaba.

Segundos después la banda de apertura apareció, las modelos invitadas caían sobre Trimens como gaviotas al mar al atardecer, ansiosas por lograr algo con alguno de ellos. Sin importar su insistencia, uno de los integrantes más populares prefirió acercarse al bar localizándose específicamente al costado de Lu Heart, pidió un tequila margarita y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. ―Las modelos jamás se rinden.

Lucy carcajeó por el comentario, le había leído la mente. ―No las culpes, ustedes tenían el escenario encendido. Además con esos pasos de baile ¿quién no querría estar con uno de ustedes?, es como el sueño de toda adolescente.

―¿Te gustaría estar con alguien como yo?

« _Demasiado cerca_ », pensó ella alejando un poco su rostro del susto. Hibiki susurró en su oreja con la gloria en su boca, algo que evidentemente anhelaba hace años podría ser suyo esta noche.

O tal vez no.

―Buen intento Lates, pero no me gusta ser una más del montón ―respondió sin perder su gracia―, además recuerda que soy una mujer casada.

―Al menos lo intenté. ―bromeó él para no quedar tan mal. Era costumbre que Lu Heart siempre lo rechazara.

Ella también conocía esa historia, rechazar propuestas por parte de hombres y mujeres era cosa de todos los días. Siempre debía lidiar con eso y decir que no, excusándose en su matrimonio que estaba en la cuerda floja. Mientras nadie conociera su verdad era suficiente.

Un poco más a la izquierda de la barra se encontraban los chicos de Paradise City chocando un par de miradas con unas cuantas modelos que merodeaban por ahí. Las chicas no eran tontas, sabían que la fiesta rondaba alrededor de ellos. Era tiempo de acercarse. Justamente eran cuatro, una de ellas tenía el cabello negro hasta la cintura con un flequillo que favorecía sus facciones. Dos de ellas eran hermanas albinas con su pelo un poco más arriba de los hombros mientras que la última que se les acercaba tenía el cabello negro con un extraño peinado tipo oriental, ojos rasgados y labios color lila opaco. Las cuatro vestían muy elegantes y seductoras, de altos tacones y joyas costosas.

―¿Podemos hacerles compañía? ―preguntó una de las albinas, a diferencia de su hermana era un poco más osada.

―Claro. ―respondió Natsu con una sonrisa matadora en el rostro, las chicas eran su materia favorita. Siempre ha sido un galán nato desde que tiene memoria. Su cabello rosa y despeinado, sus ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa sublime jamás les fueron indiferentes a las mujeres.

Cada chico del grupo tenía lo suyo, Gajeel era el chico malo, Gray el romántico, Dragneel era el rompe ovarios según él y Jellal el misterioso.

―Atiende a las chicas, por favor. ―le pidió Gray al bartender. Había puesto sus ojos en la chica del flequillo, su nombre era Ultear Milkovich, era imposible desconocerlo cuando ocupaba casi todas las portadas de las revistas. ¿Cuál era su gran fuerte?, su retaguardia.

La otra morena era Minerva Orland quien ya estaba rodeando a Dragneel con sus sortilegios. Sorano Agria se sentó al lado de Gajeel y Yukino Agria se acomodó cerca de Jellal, este la saludó cordialmente, ella era mucho más cohibida que su hermana mayor.

Desde su lugar, Lucy y Levo los observaban.

―Mira cómo caen, qué débiles son…―la rubia alzó su copa antes de beber de ella. Ver la cara de estúpido de Dragneel dándoselas de don juan le hervía la sangre.

―Las modelos son como cuervos con los músicos. ―concluyó Levy sin despegar la vista de la nueva banda y sus acompañantes.

Durante su observación, Loke aparece entre la gente. ―Es tu turno, Lucy. Acompáñame al camarín. ―Era hora de que Lu Heart se preparara para dar su pequeño show en el escenario de Pegasus Club.

La diva siguió a su representante junto a su asistente personal siendo continuados por la mirada esmeralda del vocalista de Paradise City. ―¿Me esperas un poco? ―le pidió a Minerva, esta no parecía muy a gusto con la idea pero no le quedaba de otra, no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de relacionarse con un músico de esa talla. El hombre la dejó junto a sus amigos y las demás modelos con una sucia y maliciosa idea en su cabeza, venganza.

Dentro del vestidor había un montón de trajes llenos de brillo y plumas como a la diva de Fiore le gustaba. Aunque para esa noche ya tenía la vestimenta prevista. Un vestido color crema bordado de lentejuelas doradas hasta el tobillo con un corte en la pierna izquierda y strapless arriba, guantes de satín blancos que cubrían casi todo su brazo y tacones del mismo color. El maquillaje y peinado ya estaban.

―Debes salir, Loke. ―lo echó McGarden indignada por su imprudencia.

―¿No me puedo quedar? ―preguntó haciéndose el que no entendía la indirecta.

―¡Vete ya! ―exclamó terminando por empujarlo fuera del camarín. Lucy estaba desvestida tras una cortina. Su asistente le entregó la ropa mientras guardaba es vestido de noche en un bolso para que nadie se lo llevara mientras hacía su espectáculo.

Cuando ya estaba lista corrió la cortina dejando a su amiga impactada. ―¡Espléndida! ―le sacó una fotografía con su teléfono―. Ahora iré a verificar que todo esté listo, las bailarinas, luces, música, etcétera. ―le comentó antes de salir dejándola sola frente al espejo.

Se puso a retocar los últimos detalles para robarse la película esta noche, ese era su plan. Sacó un poco de polvo compacto para aplicarlo a sus mejillas y dar rubor. Estaba tan concentrada arreglándose que no se percató que por el mismo espejo la silueta de su rival la contemplaba apoyado desde la puerta.

―Si te presentas así no será necesario que cantes para dejarlos a todos desquiciados.

Notó la presencia de Dragneel a sus espaldas y giró asustada como si hubiera sido pillada con las manos en la masa. ―¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

―Estaba abierto, princesa. ―cerró la puerta con seguro― Ahora no.

La osada acción del muchacho alarmó a la cantante, quedando atenta a su siguiente movimiento. ―¿Qué pretendes? ―se aferró ante la mesa tras de ella sin quitarle la vista de encima. Miró de reojo su teléfono, quizá era conveniente llamar a Elfman. Desconocía los límites de ese chico que cada vez estaba más próximo.

Sus manos eran enormes, marcadas, no podía dejar de observarlas. Poco a poco fue subiendo una de ellas para acomodarlas en el delicado rostro de la rubia, mimó desde su cien hasta su mentón para levantar su rostro dejándolo justo a su medida.

―Me pregunto…―relamió sus labios sin perder la vista de aquellos ojos chocolate―…¿hace cuánto tiempo que ningún hombre se ha atrevido a tocarte?

Desde su rostro sus dedos se trasladaron hasta el cabello dorado adentrándose en su cuero cabelludo, aspirando su aroma. Entrelazándose entre las perfectas cerdas que caían en cuanto iba avanzando. Lucy estaba perdiendo el sentido. ¿Por qué no lo podía detener?, era tan fácil como empujarlo lejos, tomar el teléfono y llamar a su guardaespaldas.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía ser salvada esta vez.

El olor de Dragneel era dulce como el cacao. Pensó que se terminaría drogando si tenía un segundo más el cuello del vocalista tan cerca, inconscientemente lo inspiró, cerrando sus ojos mientras él exploraba su cabello bajando su otra mano por su espalda.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

―De-detente. ―pudo decir entre dientes, deseando que él no le obedeciera para seguir siendo un completo imbécil y continuar con sus juegos.

Es que todo lo que decía era tan cierto como que su matrimonio era un desastre, meses, no, años sin que Bora la tocara, sin que la amara ni la hiciera sentirse mujer. Era frustrante para una de las figuras más deseadas del país tener una vida sexual denigrante. Tanto tiempo sin que nadie la hiciera sentir así le iba a pasar la cuenta.

Pero olvidó algo importante, estaba cayendo en las redes de su mayor rival y eso superaba todo.

―¡Dije que te detengas! ―logró liberarse de él con un poco de fuerza alejándose unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda. Estaba avergonzada, por unos segundos había aflojado.

Natsu distinguió la piel de su dorso erizada y sonrió con victoria, algo es algo. El tema es que iba bien encaminado. Optó por proseguir con su idea sin dejarle opción para llamar al gorila que siempre estaba con ella. Esta vez atacó por detrás. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando aunque lo hiciera solo para fastidiarla, sacaba cierto provecho de ello. Era un hombre después de todo, creía él.

Abrazó a Heartfilia por la cintura adaptando su rostro entre sus cabellos buscando su oreja con la boca para proporcionar un ligero mordisco que la hizo quejarse, pero de gusto.

―¿Sabes?, no me molestaría hacer que te sientas…bien. ―desde su ombligo bajó despacio su mano rozando su abdomen hasta cruzar el límite. Era demasiado, debía detenerlo.

Pero quería más, necesitaba más con mayor razón cuando la áspera y cálida lengua de Dragneel pasó por su cuello, oreja y parte de su espalda descubierta. ¿Qué pasaba con Lu Heart?, una mujer que jamás tuvo complicaciones para rechazar, para decir que no, lamentablemente estaba en una situación compleja. No podía hacer nada.

Él tampoco lo hacía de caridad, lo estaba disfrutando hasta quizás más que ella. Tenía delante a una mujer anhelada por muchos, un enorme deseo lo abundaba desde la primera vez que la vio sentada secando sus lágrimas. Su bragadura se manifestó en segundos, jamás lo olvidaría.

Pero aquella mujer que lo tenía cazando moscas también era terriblemente odiosa y eso era como una patada en el hígado. Cómo la detestaba. No le importaba si fuera la más hermosa de todas, le enseñaría a no burlarse de Natsu Dragneel. Así, decidió continuar sin recatos pasando su mano por el corte de su vestido tocando desde su muslo hacia arriba.

―¡Señorita Heartfilia!

El sonido de la puerta había sido la salvación de la acorralada diva del pop. Se despegó de empellón de su acosador pegándole una mirada fulminante. ―Me las vas a pagar, estúpido. ―arregló su vestido husmeado por el rockero y sostuvo la manilla de la puerta para quitar el seguro. ―¿Sabes algo?, ni siquiera un pelo me moviste, eres un fracaso.

―No te creo nada, tu cara decía otra cosa.

―¿Te mencioné que también soy actriz?, te falta mucho para complacer a una mujer como yo. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un show que atender. Ve y aprende. ―salió del camarín sin dejar de lanzar sus chinches hacia quien era su rival dentro de la disquera.

Ahí estaba Elfman que antes de seguir a su ama hizo una seña de cautela para Natsu, era indudable que lo tenía bajo la mira. _El gorila_ , como él le decía, era de temer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era el turno de Loke de anunciar a una de sus clientas más importantes. Orgulloso se dentro en el escenario con su traje oscuro y las típicas gafas que jamás se quitaba.

―Hace doce años llegó a mi vida una bella muchacha de cabellera rubia, grandes y achocolatados ojos con sueños lejanos. La escuché cantar en un local de Magnolia y su voz me capturó enseguida. En ese entonces era solo una niña, por lo que me contuve, ya saben…―bromeó causando que gran parte de la audiencia se riera―…hoy en día esa niña se transformó en una mujer de armas a tomar, una de las cantantes más talentosas de todo el país y del mundo. Con ustedes, la diva de Fiore, Lu Heart.

Los aplausos comenzaron junto con la música.

* * *

 _Se escucha: Greedy – Ariana Grande._

* * *

Primero se presentó con una versión lenta de jazz deslumbrando a todos con su sensualidad, quitó los guantes con sus dientes y los lanzó al público. Su voz propasaba todo, era potente, afinada, firme.

Sin que nadie lo esperara comenzó el ritmo más rápido por parte de la orquesta que permanecía atrás en compañía de las bailarinas que entraron a hacer lo suyo. Lucy arrancó la parte de abajo de su vestido dejándolo en un traje corto con sus perfectas y torneadas piernas a la vista. La gente enloqueció.

Presentó una de las canciones pertenecientes a su último álbum con modernos pasos de baile sin perder la afinación y soltar el micrófono. Se notaba que llevaba años de experiencia en el rubro.

Desde su lugar, Natsu había perdido la atención por completo a su acompañante para enfocarse en el escenario. Había oído que era buena, pero ahora entendía por qué la respetaban tanto. Esa facilidad de llegar a los tonos altos no la tenía cualquiera, era un don y formaba parte de mucho trabajo. Se veía que tomaba las cosas enserio y amaba lo que hacía. Hasta en un punto, llegó a sentir cierta admiración. Minerva estaba furiosa, que él la ignorara de esa forma no era justo para ella.

Nadie pudo hacer que Natsu perdiera la vista de Lucy. El resto de la banda también permanecía muy atento.

―La chica tiene talento. ―comentó Gray, estupefacto.

―No solo talento…―Gajeel hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no abrir la boca lo suficientemente grande para que el resto notara su babosería.

Jellal asintió, dándole razón a sus compañeros.

Cuando acabó la presentación todos se pararon a aplaudir a excepción de Natsu quien quería aparentar que no tenía ninguna pisca de emoción. Lucy se retiró del escenario con el cariño del público encontrándose con Levy y Loke tras bastidores para ir a cambiarse al camarín.

―Lo hiciste increíble, como siempre. ―la felicitó Loke sin evitar sentirse orgulloso por ser su representante. ―Déjame abrazarte. ―lanzó sus manos hacia ella como un pulpo, siempre pensando en aprovecharse de la situación.

―¡Aún sigo enfadada contigo, cabeza de zanahoria! ―lo alejó antes que hiciera algo indecoroso―. Yo jamás olvido, vámonos Levy. ―su asistente se fue con ella al vestidor dejando a Loke con las ganas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como ella había planeado, se terminó robando la noche con su presentación. Los diarios lo gritaban al día siguiente y los medios televisivos no paraban de hablar de aquella fiesta. Los videos de Lucy cantando salían en todos los canales, los periodistas y presentadores estaban locos con su talento trayendo muchos titulares como "La diva del pop lo hace otra vez".

Heartfilia miraba todo desde el sofá de su sala en Fairy Tail Records con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. No paraba de apretar el control descubriendo que estaba en boca de todos. Superior a todo, es que nadie se acordaba que la fiesta era para los _rockeros drogadictos_ , eso la hacía sentir mejor.

―¿El señor Bora no te ha hablado por tu presentación? ―entró Levy al cuarto con una bandeja llena de dulces y dos tazas de café.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza en negación.

―Lo he estado pensando, quizá debo luchar por mi matrimonio, ¿qué piensas? ―Levy la miró con duda, no parecía muy a gusto con la decisión de su amiga. ―¿A qué viene esa cara?

―Bueno, por lo que me cuentas y he visto, él no parece muy interesado…

―Eso es porque aún no ha visto esto. ―sacó de su bolso un pijama negro de encaje que pondría desequilibrado a cualquiera.

McGarden palmeó su frente.

―No quiero saber qué es lo que tienes en mente.

―Te lo contaré igual ―se levantó del sofá para visualizar el pijama sobre la ropa que traía puesta frente al espejo―. Hoy llegaré a casa y le daré una sorpresa que lo hará arrepentirse de esas tontas ganas de divorciarse, ya verás. ―le guiñó el ojo a su reflejo.

Su fiel asistente suspiró, su amiga jamás se rendía cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Sin embargo sentía miedo por ella, no quería que saliera lastimada. Conocía muy a fondo lo que ocurría con Bora y lo poco que él daba por su amiga e intentar hacerla recapacitar antes que cometiera una locura era imposible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En su lujoso auto llegó a la que aún era su mansión, su hogar. Elfman la ayudó a bajarse del carro como siempre y la acompañó hasta la entrada.

―Bienvenida a casa, princesa. Su hijo está donde su abuela. ―se adelantó Virgo a que ella le preguntara.

Fue imposible no hacer una mueca de desagrado, detestaba tanto a esa vieja como detestaba hacer dieta.

―¿Con el permiso de quién?

―El señor Bora lo fue a dejar, dijo que sería bueno que pasara unos días con su familia.

Dejó su abrigo colgado en la entrada y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. No podía enfadarse con su esposo por la estupidez que hizo si quería recuperar su matrimonio, así que siguió con el plan. Sabía que él llegaría pronto del trabajo así que no perdió tiempo y se colocó el sensual pijama no sin antes echar una crema de frutas en toda su piel.

Esta noche sería distinta.

No estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo. Bora la descubrió junto a Loke en un cabaret, trabajaba de camarera y cantaba cuando se le permitía a sus catorce años. Era una rebelde que se negaba a seguir con los negocios de su padre Jude Heartfilia, un importante empresario al cual siempre negó como padre. Él jamás aceptó que ella quisiera dedicarse a la música, por eso escapó de su casa y forjó su camino sola.

Tuvo que soportar demasiadas cosas, entre el constante acoso de hombres que querían acostarse con ella hasta ataques de sus compañeras por celos. Lucy jamás se entregó a alguien por dinero, ella solo quería cantar con la esperanza de que algún día descubrieran su talento.

Y así fue.

Bora fue el primero en creer en ella, en ese entonces él era un contribuyente activo de Fairy Tail Records a causa de una amistad de años con Makarov, su fundador. Al escuchar cantar a quien hoy sería su esposa decidió rescatarla de ese lugar con la ayuda de Loke. Bora intentó representarla y cuidar todos sus pasos, pero el trabajo en la empresa y el tiempo se lo impidieron, dejándola en manos de Loke. No obstante, el acercamiento entre ellos siempre fue más allá de lo profesional. Lucy sentía ese vacío que dejó su padre, la necesidad que un verdadero hombre la protegiera. Bora lo fue todo en ese entonces, él obviamente también estaba atraído por la joven.

Se casaron cuando ella tenía dieciséis años y el treinta, una diferencia de edad mal vista para la sociedad. A ella no le importó nada, quedando embarazada el mismo año de Romeo. Durante esa época fueron muy felices, Lucy conseguía el éxito que toda su vida soñó y los ingresos de Bora aumentaban. Año tras año él se volvía más frío, el trabajo de ambos les impedía entregarse el tiempo necesario.

Esta noche Lucy lucharía por traer todo eso de vuelta.

Al escuchar a Virgo recibir al señor era la señal. Llenó su cuerpo de perfume y colocándose una bata negra para cubrir la sorpresa esperó hasta que él entrara a su cuarto, que por cierto dormían en cuartos separados.

Los pasos del escalón algo acelerados la hicieron mantenerse oculta unos segundos más, al sonar la puerta cerrarse salió veloz por el pasillo.

―¡Por ahí no! ―escuchó un murmullo desde aquella habitación. Su oído no la engañaba, era una voz femenina. Se asomó aún más aprovechando que la puerta estaba medio abierta para observar por el diminuto espacio qué pasaba realmente adentro.

―Hijo de…―maldijo desde su lugar observando cómo su esposo jugueteaba con una joven de no más de veinte años sobre su cama, arrancándole toda la ropa como un animal. No lo pensó dos veces y terminó por entrar interrumpiéndoles la diversión. ―¡Bora Conbolt!

Los involucrados se separaron al oír el grito de la flamante esposa.

―¿Lucy?, creí que no llegarías a dormir.

―Terminé mis ensayos con anterioridad para tener tiempo y venir a verte…―observó a la chica de cabellera rubia como ella, ojos azules y un físico extraordinario. ― ¿Y esta quién es?

―Lo mismo pregunto yo mi amorcito, ¿no que te habías desecho ya de ella? ―le preguntó al hombre de edad sin recato alguno de que su esposa estuviera frente a ellos.

Desde la posición del empresario, no había mucho que decir. Era demasiado evidente que no estaba pensando en Heartfilia mientras trabajaba, más bien, sus acciones decían otra cosa.

Lucy tomó la primera almohada que había y se la lanzó a ambos con una furia desbordante. ―¡Aún estamos casados!, ¿no te podías aguantar antes de traer a una de tus perras a _mi casa_? ―exclamó recordando a su esposo que este también era su hogar.

―¿A quién le llamas perra? ―la acusada se paró de la cama con intenciones de agredir físicamente a Heartfilia siendo intervenida por su amante que se colocó entre ambas mientras apretaba el botón de seguridad bajo el interruptor de luz.

―Esto jamás te lo perdonaré, Conbolt…cuenta tus días. ―Lucy lo apuntó con reconcomio para luego salir corriendo sin avisarle a nadie que no regresaría a esa casa por el momento.

Fue por su auto y sin ayuda de Elfman arrancó el motor aguantando las ganas de llorar con un único destino en su mente; Fairy Tail Records.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola!, aquí dejo el segundo episodio de OIAM para ustedes :) espero que les guste y saber qué les parece.**

 **Gracias a Giuly, Deepika, Michelle, Katia e Indigoooo por sus bellos comentarios, se les agradece por el tiempo y la dedicación a dejar su review *-***

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	3. Isla Galuna

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Rated:** **M +18. Lenguaje fuerte y contenido adulto.**

 **Advertencia : Durante el fic se describen escenas con música la cual se da a conocer durante la lectura, si gustan pueden escuchar los temas mientras leen para que sea más dinámico.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

 **Capítulo tres: Isla Galuna.**

Su sala en Fairy Tail Records se había convertido en su nuevo hogar por el momento. Lucy no tenía en mente regresar hasta que su mente se calmara. Aún tenía la imagen de aquella rubia encima de quien decía ser su esposo, sobre lo que fue su cama, dentro de lo que llamó alcoba alguna vez, sintió asco. Si regresaba, mandaría a cambiar todos los muebles de su casa.

Pero tenía más que claro que era un sueño lejano. No necesitaba más razones para creer que podía salvar su matrimonio.

Levy no estaba en ese momento para ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, le había dado el día libre pensando que tendría una tarde gloriosa, tampoco iba a quitarle su libertad. Estaba agobiada, perdía el aire en ese cuarto lleno de vestimentas que utilizó para deslumbrar a su público. Necesitaba salir y respirar un poco. Recorrió los pasillos de la compañía con sus pantuflas más cómodas para no perder el equilibrio, estaba desolada. Deambuló por cada rincón de su casa musical hasta encontrar aquella sala que la acobijó en su primer arranque, donde conoció al chico que le sacaba canas verdes. Entró sin dudarlo sabiendo que nadie la podría encontrar ahí y se acostó en el suelo cubriendo su cara con las mangas de la bata negra que cubría su sensual lencería. Deseaba frente a cualquier cosa que nadie la viera en esa faceta, destrabada en el piso como quien había perdido la fe.

Lo que más le apretaba el pecho, era pensar en Romeo, en el miedo de perderle. De seguro su esposo pagaría hasta a mafiosos para arrancarle a su bebe, indagaría hasta en lo más profundo para lograr su objetivo, ella lo conocía muy bien. Tenía que anteponerse a cualquier circunstancia, sacó su teléfono celular y buscó el nombre de uno de los abogados más prestigiosos del país, además, un buen amigo. Estaba lista para marcar cuando por desgracia la puerta del cuarto recóndito se abrió.

―Lo veo y no lo creo, la grandiosa _Lu Heart_ tirada en el piso como un tapete. ―con su peor dosis de sarcasmo y desazón, Natsu apareció frente a ella mirándola con gusto. Ver a la chica que más detestaba en todo el mundo así lo ponía de buenas. ―Justo no traigo mi teléfono para fotografiar es…¿to?

Quedó mudo con tan solo ver la cara demacrada que traía, su maquillaje corrido hasta su mentón como un mapache y ojos hinchados. A diferencia del rockero ella ni siquiera lo miró ni se dedicó a pensar en una respuesta, siguió llorando lamentando el futuro que se le avecinaba.

El hecho de que ni lo insultara era suficiente para saber que algo malo le pasaba. Incluso un tipo inmaduro como Dragneel lo sabía y tenía compasión por esas cosas.

Se arrodilló para quedar a corta distancia de la rubia y estiró una de sus manos para alzar su cara hacia él. ―Oye, no sé lo que te ocurrió pero si alguien de la prensa te ve así harán un festín de noticias contigo, eso no te gustaría, ¿o sí?

―No me importa. ―respondió sollozando sin cesar.

El vocalista de Paradise City lo pensó no una, si no cinco veces. Tenía frente a él la oportunidad de aplastar a la chica que le ha hecho la vida de cuadritos desde que llegó a la disquera. Comentaría el chisme a los periodistas y su carrera se vendría abajo, era un plan brillante para alguien que la quisiera ver caer.

Aunque él no sabía si en verdad eso era lo que quería.

―Sé que esto te sonará algo loco pero si quieres charlar y desahogarte estoy aquí. ―sin remedió se ofreció otra vez como su consejero personal. Tal cual como aquella ocasión en la que se conocieron.

Esperaba de todo, desde el peor improperio hasta una cachetada, pero para su sorpresa ella optó por sentarse como él y respirar profundo para hablar con más claridad.

―¿Quieres saber qué es lo que me pasa? ―pasó sus manos por su cara para quedar más llena de rímel―. Pillé a mi marido con otra en mí cama.

―Ouch. ―fue lo único que logró decir.

Luego de haber soltado todo, Lucy se paró de empellón con un atisbo hipócrita en el rostro. ―Anda, esta es tu oportunidad de reírte de mí, humillarme o recordarme lo amargada que soy. Ya nada me importa después de todo. ―dio vueltas por todo el cuarto con los brazos extendidos causando que su bata se abriera a causa del endeble nudo que la amarraba. Ahí lo vio todo, la chica favorita de los medios había olvidado que traía una lencería más que provocativa, Natsu lo notó.

Jamás imaginó que bajo esa bata traía tales "armas". Trató de desviar su cara hacia otra parte y admirar los viejos cuadros que adornaban el cuarto pero fue imposible. Observó cada detalle de ese encaje y su transparencia, era para delirar. Ahí le surgió la duda, lo más probable es que ella había intentado recuperar a su hombre y lo pilló con otra, no le extrañaría si en estos momentos tenía el autoestima bajo tierra.

Todo era exactamente como lo pensó. ―No lo entiendo, muchos hombres matarían por estar con una mujer como yo y ese idiota simplemente…―el llanto la frenó. Evidentemente se cuestionaba si era tan atractiva como creía.

Para el chico de vestimentas oscuras solo había una respuesta y era obvia. Durante sus tiempos más alocados estuvo con un montón de chicas, pero de extraña forma jamás había conocido a una mujer que desprendiera esa sensualidad como si formara parte de su piel. Todo lo que la rodeaba era atrayente. Llegó hasta a pensar que su ex marido era gay, porque no lo entendía.

Claro, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y era una tipa insoportable, pero de que estaba demasiado buena, lo estaba.

―Si te interesa saber lo que opino sobre el tema…―controló su respiración para no sonar como un mocoso necesitado―…estás…―sus ojos se desviaron por sus levantados pechos, cubiertos de forma atrevida por el encaje que lo estaba descuadrando―…bien.

Cada respiración causaba que su delantera se alzara una y otra vez en cuanto tomaba aire, eso lo desconcentraba de forma ridícula. Lucy seguía sin darse cuenta que estaba casi desnuda frente a uno de sus némesis en la industria. Tenía tantos problemas que no cabía otro más.

Todo lo que veía le gritaba que hiciera algo al respecto, sus párpados húmedos que brillaban de manera especial. Su piel que suplicaba por ser acariciada, esa ropa interior que se vería mejor como tapete. Si seguía un segundo más dentro de ese cuarto no se haría cargo de sus acciones.

Debía correr.

Caminó como un chico asustado hasta la puerta quedándose en medio como si aún pensara quedarse. Apoyó ambos brazos sobre la pared para contener su peso y volteó levemente su rostro para encontrarse con el de ella, desertada, pidiendo con los labios que no se fuera. Le faltaba el aire.

Y terminó cayendo.

Se regresó arrepentido hasta ella y le plantó un beso. Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos para no permitirle que se negara, introdujo su lengua, áspera y desesperada por probar su sabor. Poco a poco fue bajando sus manos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros. Ella lo sujetaba de las espalda, clavando sus uñas como si descargara la ira que traía desde su casa. Se devoraron sobre una mesa vieja botando todo lo que había encima. Ella permanecía sentadas a horcajadas de él en tanto la besaba con fervor. Natsu quería más.

Le arrancó la bata y la lanzó lejos para admirar lo que más deseaba, esa ropa interior que le comía la curiosidad hace rato. Rosó su rostro por su clavícula depositando pequeños besos y luego regreso a su boca. Simultáneamente curioseaba su fisiología con sus manos, apoyándolas en sus potentes muslos, apretándolos.

Lucy caía en un trance, pero uno demasiado excitante. ¿Hace cuánto no la besaban de esa forma?, con pasión y deseo, años habían pasado desde la última vez que Bora se atrevió. Extrañaba esa sensación.

Explotó dentro de la boca de Natsu y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar la respiración. Estaba recriminándose lo que acababa de hacer, recordando en qué preciso momento comenzó todo. Había caído en los brazos equivocados.

Le hizo una seña para que le permitiera bajar de la mesa, él se hizo a un lado.

―Escucha…―señaló con desaliento―…lo que acaba de ocurrir, no lo debe saber nadie.

―¿Qué cosa acaba de ocurrir?

―Muy bien.

―Será la primera y última vez, princesa ―se arrimó peligrosamente, otra vez― Claro, a menos que tú me solicites. ―rozó su labio inferior con su dedo.

―Ni que estuviera enferma. ―recogió la bata del suelo y antes de salir de aquel cuarto conflictivo se la colocó para cubrir su figura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Lu Heart comenzó a alojarse en su sala de Fairy Tail Records, Levy, su asistente le llevó lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir, entre todas esas cosas, su ropa. Hoy era día de madre e hijo y como le había prometido a Romeo, lo traería a la disquera. La diva salió temprano en compañía de Elfman y en su limusina se dirigieron hacia la casa de la poco querida suegra o próximamente ex suegra. La familia de Bora siempre tuvo buena situación, el hombre heredó el negocio familiar de muy joven por la temprana muerte de su padre, así como él y sus hermanos manejan una gran fortuna. A ninguno de ellos les agradó la idea cuando llegó a casa con una joven para casarse, peor aun cuando supieron que la sacó de un cabaret. Su madre fue la primera en rechazar aquel compromiso, lo cual los separó un tiempo, sin embargo siempre aceptó a Romeo como el nieto legítimo que fue, pero a Lucy jamás. Hasta hoy en día, que las dos se vieran era como ver la lucha libre o un debate entre políticos de diferentes partidos.

Heartfilia llegó a la mansión de su suegra y bajó en compañía de su guardaespaldas, él sabía que a su jefa no la querían mucho por esos alrededores. Entraron con la ayuda de las criadas y esperó en la puerta hasta que abrió una mujer de setenta años con una considerable cantidad de joyas que adornaban su cuello, muñeca y dedos. De lejos denotaba clase.

―¿Qué quieres? ―como siempre, la recibía con pésima cara y malos tratos.

―Hola Clara. Vengo por Romeo. Dígale que lo espero acá afuera que ordene sus cosas.

―Pero mi hijo me dijo que…

―Me importa bien poco lo que le dijo su hijito, llámelo ahora y tendré que entrar por la fuerza. ―alzó la voz, cansada de las absurdas ordenes de su esposo. De seguro le había dicho que no la dejara ver a Romeo, pero no, no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

La mujer de apático rostro la miró con desprecio y le hizo una seña a una de las criadas que estaba cerca para luego cerrar la puerta en la cara de la rubia.

―Vieja de mierda. ―pateó la puerta. Elfman trató de calmarla.

Quince minutos después salió Romeo con su mochila y por lo que parecía se había despedido de su abuela adentro de la casa.

―¡Mami! ―abrazó a Lucy―, la abuela estaba enojada, ¿qué le dijiste ahora?

―Nada malo mi amor, solo que no se enojara tanto por que salen arrugas. ―bromeó mientras tomaba la mochila de su hijo para echarla en la limusina.

Romeo carcajeó. ―Pero mamá, la abuelita ya está llena de arrugas. ―rieron ambos, se llevaban más que bien. Lucy lo tuvo muy joven y eso le quitó en gran parte su adolescencia. Ella era su mejor amiga, quien más lo entendía, era una relación única.

Subieron al auto con ayuda de Elfman y se fueron alejando poco a poco de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en Fairy Tail Lucy llevó a su hijo hasta su sala y le dio a Elfman el resto del día libre. Ahí los esperaba Levy con café y galletas, ella también adoraba a Romeo ya que lo conocía desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre, pasando todas aquellas etapas con su amiga. Asimismo conocía la situación compleja y tormentosa con la suegra de su jefa.

―Mi abuela me dijo que me iría a vivir a su casa muy pronto, ¿es eso verdad? ―preguntó asustado―. Yo no quiero vivir con la abuela, es muy aburrida.

Lucy miró a su amiga con irritación, era un hecho de que estaban planeando cosas a sus espaldas.

―Debe haber sido una tontería, ya sabes que tu abuela está viejita y cuando la gente llega a esas edad alucina cosas.

―Mamá, ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta?

―¿Tú solo?

―Sí.

―No me parece buena idea.

Tocaron a la puerta de su sala interrumpiendo la conversación. ―¡Soy yo, Loke! ―se anunció desde afuera. Lucy lo hizo pasar.

―Debemos discutir los preparativos para sacar el segundo single de tu álbum.

―¿Tiene que ser ahora? ―miró a su hijo que no paraba de comer galletas.

Loke asintió con pena. ―Me temo que sí, pero no te quitaré tanto tiempo.

―Bueno ―Levy tomó a Romeo de la mano llevándolo hasta la puerta―. Entonces yo llevaré a Romeo para que dé una vuelta como él quería, los dejamos. ―salieron.

El representante se sirvió un poco de café y se acomodó en el sofá.

― _Emotions_ será tu segundo single. Es una de tus mejores canciones del último disco además, fuiste tú su compositora y eso te asegura un premio Happy. ―sacó una revista con paisajes.

―¿Y eso qué es?

―Tienes que grabar el video de esa canción dentro de esta semana, elige uno de estos lugares para comprar los boletos y preparar al equipo, hay que contratar a un montón de gente para que esto funcione así que por favor no lo pienses tanto.

Heartfilia se puso a husmear en la revista, habían un montón de lugares muy atractivos, pero debía pensar en algo que se identificara con su canción. La letra inspiraba alegría, esas ganas de saltar y estar de fiesta todo el tiempo, tenía que ser algo tropical. Hubo un destino que le llamó especialmente la atención para ello. ―¡Isla Galuna! ―le mostró la postal a su representante.

Loke empezó a toser de forma exagerada como si se hubiera atorado con el café o las galletas.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―le echaba aire con la revista.

Cuando ya se calmó, se bebió un vaso de agua para calmar la irritación de su garganta.

―¿E-estás segura de querer grabar ahí? ―agrandó un poco el nudo de su corbata para recuperar aire. Estaba tenso y pálido con manos sudorosas. Algo le ocurría. ¿Qué había de malo con ese lugar?

―Claro que sí, es el único que me gustó ―lo observó con suspicacia, sus recientes acciones eran muy extrañas―. ¿Acaso hay algún problema? ―se sentó a su lado terminando por ponerlo más nervioso.

Loke tragó saliva. ―No, nada, nada de nada. ―rio a causa de los nervios.

La diva optó por ignorar las extrañas actitudes de su mánager, no había caso, además, el tipo en sí ya era raro. Ahora lo único que debía importarle era mantener una dieta balanceada para no subir de peso ya que grabarían en la playa y lo más seguro era que debía usar un traje de baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entretanto Levy acompañaba a Romeo por los pasillos mostrándole los distintos salones que pertenecían a valiosos artistas de la industria musical, él estaba muy entusiasmado por llegar al lugar que tenía pensado. Aunque conociendo a su madre y a su fiel asistente, de seguro se lo prohibirían o le harían problema. Debía pensar en un plan para perder de vista a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

―Levy, ¿puedes traerme un refresco?, caminar tanto me dio sed. ―puso cara de perrito abandonado para que la petición fuera más potente, imposible que se resistiera.

―Claro, no te muevas de aquí que ya vengo.

Aprovechó el momento exacto en que ella lo perdió de vista para correr en dirección contraria buscando puerta tras puerta. Cuando ya no habían posibilidades de que lo encontraran volvió a caminar más tranquilo manteniéndose atento a los carteles buscando el nombre de su banda preferida.

Hasta que lo encontró.

Miró la manilla ansioso por tocarla y entrar, sin importar si eso le causaría problemas más adelante, solo quería conocer a sus ídolos. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para no hacer ruido pero no encontró a nadie así que empezó a buscar en las habitaciones que habían dentro hasta que una melodía llamó su atención. Efectivamente estaban en el cuarto de grabación, observó el ambiente por el ventanal y ahí estaban. Emocionado no lo pensó más y entró causando que la banda dejara de tocar.

―¿Quién te dejó entrar, mocoso? ―Gajeel fue el primero en acercarse. Usó una de sus baquetas para puntear la frente del muchacho, adoraba asustar a los niños, su rostro de tipo busca-pleitos le era de mucha ayuda para eso.

Pero nada fue como él esperó. Al contrario, Romeo estaba encantado, frente a él estaban sus ídolos. Sus ojos brillaban como dos aceitunas, estaba en el olimpo gracias a que el baterista de su banda preferida le había tocado la frente con un palillo, claramente sería la envidia de muchas fanáticas.

―Oye ―Natsu pasó su mano cerca del rostro del chiquillo embelesado por la emoción, creyendo que podría tener algún tipo de parálisis, desconocía por qué había reaccionado de esa forma al verlos y el que no respondiera empezaba a preocuparle. ―¡Reacciona niño! ―alzó la voz.

Romeo pestañeó, despertando. ―Oh por dios, es Natsu Dragneel. ―prorrumpió como loco― ¡Debes darme tu autógrafo!, ¡este es el mejor día de mi vida!

―¿Alguien me puede decir porqué se nos coló un niño a algo que supuestamente es privado? ―Gajeel no entendía nada, rascando su cabeza.

No obstante, Natsu estaba en otra galaxia. Sabía dónde estaban y lo que eran, pero desconocía que existían personas con tal fanatismo. Distinguir a un niño que lo veía como si fuera una especie de dios o un ejemplo a seguir no era lo mejor, pero sí era reconfortante y halagador. En ningún momento le prestó atención a las preguntas del chico de los piercings.

―¿Podemos dejar que se quede? ―preguntó con ojos brillosos.

Jellal no parecía oponerse, Gray tampoco.

―Ni modo, ya entró. ―para la suerte de Dragneel, Gajeel decidió no alegar al respecto.

El hijo de _Lu Heart_ era el más contento con todo esto. Pasaría un rato con su banda preferida y mejor, los escucharía tocar.

―¿Acaso es su nueva canción, _"Sweet Child O' Mine"_? ―preguntó mientras escuchaba los acordes de la guitarra de Gray.

―Exacto, tenemos que grabar el video clip. ―contestó Natsu con una gran sonrisa en tanto despeinaba la cabeza del chiquillo.

Terminaron de grabar los últimos detalles de la canción y decidieron tomar un receso. Jellal sacó cervezas del frigobar y una bebida para Romeo. Se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala para charlar de cosas cotidianas para chicos rockeros; chicas, sexo, alcohol y fiestas.

―Gray se fue con dos tipas luego de la fiesta de bienvenida, es un asqueroso. ―señaló Gajeel en tono de burla haciendo que el _Iceboy_ se pusiera como una frutilla.

―¡Cuida tu boca idiota!, hay un niño aquí. ―lo regañó Natsu a gritos, aunque Romeo no parecía sentirse perturbado con lo que hablaban.

―Ustedes son geniales chicos. ―comentó Romeo antes que unos tormentosos pasos que se sintieron en el pasillo terminaran en fuertes portazos al salón en el que se encontraban. _«Ya me pillaron…»._ El niño recordó su travesura y le tomó el peso a la situación. De seguro Levy ya le había dado aviso hasta a las fuerzas especiales para que lo encontraran, había olvidado lo exagerada que era ella y su propia madre.

La puerta retumbaba a causa de los golpes que no cesaban junto a gritos enigmáticos. Jellal se paró del sillón para abrir, dejando entrar sin su consentimiento a Lucy junto a Levy, ambas con el alma fuera del cuerpo al ver al pequeño rodeado de chicos malos.

Si el hijo de la diva más premiada de la industria musical habría imaginado que su madre se pondría de todos los colores, alucinara y estuviera al borde del colapso jamás se habría metido en zona prohibida. Se sentía culpable por el casi desmayo que sufrió la cantante, para su suerte Levy se encontraba atrás así que la frenó antes que chocara contra el piso.

―¡Secuestradores de niños! ―se alzó sobre Jellal sacudiéndolo con ropa y todo por lo que el resto tuvo que entrometerse para calmar a la eufórica artista.

Gajeel y Gray zafaron a su compañero mientras Natsu tomó a Lucy por la cintura para calmarla, pero el acercársele fue para peor ya que abusó de su amabilidad para atacarlo a él.

―¡Tranquilízate! ―Usó gran parte de su fuerza para alejar lo más que pudo a su agresora con ambos brazos sosteniéndola por los hombros para que no alzara sus manos contra él y así no recibir más arañazos. Levy tomó provecho y abrazó a su amiga mientras Romeo la calmaba.

―Mamá, nadie me secuestró. Vine aquí porque quería conocer a mis ídolos, tú sabes que me encanta Paradise City.

Natsu miró a Lucy con gallardía, en cierto modo era estupendo que el hijo de su enemiga sintiera admiración hacia él, porque sabía que eso le ardía hasta en lo más profundo a la cantante pop. ―Es verdad, el chico llegó solo, así que relájate mujer. ―pero sus palabras con toque a ironía empeoraban el ambiente.

―Como ves, Romeo es un niño por lo tanto no sabe lo que dice. Digo, ¿te das cuenta que está mal enfocado?

―Eso no es culpa mía.

―¡Ya está! ―Levy se puso en medio―, vamos Lucy, deja de pelear con los chicos. ―tomó a Romeo de la mano y lo llevó hacia la puerta obligando a su amiga a que la acompañara.

―La enana tiene razón. ―interrumpió Gajeel sin perder su toque de bromista, aunque el comentario no le calló muy bien a la asistente que lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Tú jódete. ―desenganchó antes de salir causando que el resto de la banda llorara de la risa.

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta Romeo se despidió de mano con Natsu, siendo correspondido por el vocalista de Paradise City que le gritó desde la sala ―¡Ven a vernos cuando quieras! ―El niño esbozó una sonrisa y su madre sintió ganas de vomitar, nada le estaba saliendo bien. Era difícil de explicar, pero del primer momento en que Natsu vio al chico sintió una extraña conexión, más bien, se sintió identificado. No entendía como un crío tan adorable podía ser hijo de esa ególatra, desquiciada y antipática de Lucy Heartfilia, cómo la odiaba.

Pero también lo excitaba de una forma incomprensible y eso lo ponía de malísimo humor. Sí, la mujer era fuertemente atractiva como a él le gustaban, pero constantemente tiene chicas así a su alrededor, entonces, ¿por qué sigue profesando aquella aturdida necesidad de tenerla entre su pelvis?

Debía quitársela de la cabeza y de otra parte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Días después, el aeropuerto de Magnolia tenía un ataque masivo de prensa nacional e internacional. Muchas personas que debían abordar su vuelo paseaban sus cámaras y teléfonos celulares por la avalancha de celebridades que se paseaban por los pasillos. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran los gritos que provenían del pasadizo donde terminaba la policía internacional.

―¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí? ―gritaron Natsu y Lucy al unísono asustando a las personas de sus alrededores.

Tras ellos, el resto de Paradise City, Levy, Makarov y Erza, temblaban encrespados por lo que podía ocurrir, a excepción de la pelirroja, obviamente. Sabían que cuando esos dos se encontraran no iban a reaccionar bien pero jamás pensaron que sería un momento tan desagradable. El aeropuerto estaba repleto de medios televisivos, esperando con sus cámaras y grabadoras entrevistar a la diva del pop y a la banda rock del momento. Una de las cosas que más les molestó a los dos desconcertados es que hasta la prensa sabía que ambos estarían ahí.

Minutos después llegó Loke, pálido como un muerto. Su cara también revelaba que él ya tenía conocimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir. Lucy corrió hasta él con cuidado de no caerse con los tacos que llevaba y encaró a su representante con la vena en la frente. ―Tienes cinco segundos para explicar todo. ―esperó frente a él de brazos cruzados. Natsu se mostró en la misma postura, tampoco le agradaba tener que encontrarse con la chica que más despreciaba en el todo el mundo, peor que eso, ¡tendrían que viajar juntos!

El hombre de las gafas se quitó su accesorio más preciado para empañarlos con su propio aire y limpiarlos con un pañuelo que siempre traía en el bolsillo de su traje negro. Si hubiera sabido que manejar a dos clientes fuera tan complicado jamás se habría lanzado a la piscina, por denominar de alguna manera cómo se arriesgó. Pero él realmente quería a esos chicos, necesitaba guiarlos antes que alguien se los llevara. Ser representante no era fácil, todos los días le ofrecían altas sumas para llevar su carrera, mujeres hermosas ofrecían otras cosas, pero a él no le servían personas que no tuvieran "eso", aquello que vio en Lucy la primera vez que la escuchó cantar en ese bar de mala muerte. Lo mismo pasó cuando presenció un concierto callejero donde Natsu rasgaba su voz de una manera impresionante.

Ahí los tenía, deseando arrancarse los ojos el uno al otro. Se sentía en parte culpable por no haberles anticipado que se irían al mismo destino. ¿Pero cuándo iba a imaginar que ambos elegirían el mismo lugar para grabar sus videos musicales?, habiendo tantas islas en el mundo escogieron precisamente Galuna, una de las más hermosas y exclusivas. Indiscretamente trató de que uno de ellos desistiera, pero fue imposible. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no habría vuelta atrás, Makarov se ofreció a darle una mano para que no se mataran entre ellos.

Logró acomodarse sus lentes de vuelta a pesar de temblar como en pleno invierno, contándoles a todos cómo sucedieron las cosas manteniéndose a la defensiva para que la cartera de Lucy no aterrizara sobre su cabeza, esa mujer era realmente terrible cuando estaba enfadada.

―Como ven, ambos grupos eligieron el mismo lugar y bueno…no pude hacer nada.

Para la sorpresa del representante, la rubia parecía entender. ―Está bien, lo entiendo ―pero su cara decía que no era suficiente―. Aun así, ¿era necesario reservar el mismo hotel?

Desde su lugar Natsu asintió dándole la razón a su rival.

―¡Claro que sí!, soy el representante de ustedes y debo estar cerca en todo momento.

―Basta ya de tanto problema, parecen críos ―Erza interrumpió la "pacífica" charla―. Debemos subirnos ya o el avión se irá sin nosotros.

Nadie tuvo ganas de contestarle a la pelirroja, nadie era tan valiente. Todos optaron por obedecer y llevar sus cosas hacia el avión que esperaba por ellos. Ya dentro cada quien se acomodó con su par, Lucy junto a Levy, Natsu se sentó con Gajeel y Gray con Jellal. Makarov con su asistente y Loke, solo y aliviado de no haber perdido la cabeza.

Tardaron una hora en llegar, el avión aterrizó para luego desalojar a todos quienes iban arriba. Ya afuera esperaron por sus maletas y luego caminaron por un pasadizo especial para los clientes importantes, por la condición de fama no era recomendable mezclarse con el resto. En las afueras una camioneta blanca los esperaba.

El hotel Diamond los esperaba. El doorman los recibió con tragos de bienvenida y sin necesidad de registrarse fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, privilegios de ser famosos. Erza se encargó del resto en recepción.

Las instalaciones del recinto eran dignas de un cinco estrellas, enorme piscina y salida a una playa privada que formaba parte de la isla. Restaurantes de calidad para todos los gustos, club de baile y tiendas de ropa de alta costura. Loke les informó a sus clientes que mañana empezarían a grabar, cada uno de ellos tendría su equipo propio con bailarines, cámaras, director entre otros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana en el hotel Diamond fue pacífica, cada quien fue por su lado a tomar desayuno a kilómetros de distancia para no caer en discusiones absurdas por petición de Makarov. Aunque eso no evitaba que se lanzaran miradas de odio de un lugar a otro. Luego de comer era tiempo de prepararse. Levy tenía listos los trajes que su jefa utilizaría, Loke se encargó de que todo el equipo la esperara en la playa donde grabarían el videoclip. Luego fue donde sus otros clientes haciendo lo mismo. Debía admitir que estaba un poco estresado, pero era Loke Celestia y un mánager de su categoría tenía que aprender a lidiar con el estrés.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba un desafío más para el hombre de traje.

Cuando Paradise City llegó junto a su equipo de grabación a la misma orilla del mar donde Lucy y su gente organizaban todo se desató una guerra de arena. La mujer de cabellos dorados fue la primera en pegar el grito en el cielo, disgustada por la brusca sorpresa. ―No lo puedo creer.

―Ya van a empezar de nuevo. ―musitó Jellal a Gray, este circuló las pupilas persuadido de que su camarada tenía razón. Natsu y Lucy se ojeaban el uno al otro como si jugaran a quién parpadeaba primero, sus semblantes expresaban odio, repulsión, pero algo más que no era fácil de ver.

―Creo que olvidé mencionarles el otro detalle ―Loke aflojó su corbata soltando el último comentario con un tono humorístico que para su mala suerte no flaqueó las cosas. ―Deberán compartir este trozo de playa así que distribuyan bien los espacios y cada quien grabe lo suyo.

Rendida a seguir batallando, Heartfilia estaba lista, llevaba puesto el primer traje que consistía en un short con el borde desflecado y un peto blanco tejido con tela fina que acababa en desordenadas tiras, se amarraba como un bikini y cubría lo justo. Se dejó su pelo suelto y dio la señal, el equipo de Lu Heart fue el primero en partir.

* * *

 _Suena: Emotions – Mariah Carey._

* * *

Fueron grabando las escenas al ritmo de la música para que la coreografía y el tiempo coincidieran. El equipo de bailarines conformado por hombres y mujeres jóvenes rodeaban a la artista mientras ella cantaba mirando hacia la lente. Tomaron provecho de los rayos de sol para tomar distintos colores desde una sola grabación. Desde su pedazo de playa, Natsu y sus compañeros de banda contemplaban todo muy concentrados. Los chicos babeaban por las bailarinas y el vocalista luchaba consigo mismo para no mirar todo el tiempo a la protagonista, se notaba que experiencia le sobraba. Sus movimientos, aquellas miradas cautivadoras que de seguro derretían a cualquier espectador. El compás era pegajoso y la letra poseía vida con un toque picarón que solo Lu Heart podía entregar a sus letras, la devoción que dibujaban sus labios al moverlos como si cantara en vivo demostraban que la canción había nacido para ella. Sus ojos relucían en cuanto se recostaba sobre la arena llenándose de pizcas por todos lados, permitió que el borde del mar mojara un poco sus piernas para fulgurar más su piel.

Las modelos estaban grandiosas, largas y fornidas piernas, abdomen de ensueño y pechos que lucían los bikinis puestos. Aunque el chico de pelo rosado seguía buscando razones para no perder la vista de Lucy, intento tras intento de extraviar su rostro hacia el resto de las chicas llegaba a ser patético, un engaño rotundo. Verla ahí, mojándose por el frío mar del cual los pezones erguidos de la artista confirmaban su frialdad traspasando la tela fina, lo tenía…complicado. Deseaba tocar todo lo que veía.

Jodidamente la deseaba.

Mordió su labio tan fuerte que dolía, necesitaba un poco de ella, aunque le matara o terminara con un golpe por recompensa. Algo en sus ojos lo pedía, aquella soledad que sobresalía de ella, estando años junto a un hombre que de seguro la ha tocado veces contadas. Era insólito. La mujer era insoportable, pero eso no importaba, dudaba de la sexualidad de su esposo, no podría haber otra explicación.

No sería fácil, la chica haría rechaza a todo quien se le insinúa, claro, ha estado casada y es lo más lógico dentro de una relación, pero para él no. Jamás ha sido fiel durante sus intentos de noviazgos. Siempre que ha tenido la oportunidad de tener un buen polvo, lo toma. Y esta vez, necesitaba buscar la manera en que la rubia indomable cayera en sus encantos, lo lograría, porque o sino su prestigio quedaría por el piso. Le caía como una patada en el estómago, detestaba verla y oírla, pero la quería en su cama. Estaba mal de la cabeza.

El video de _Emotions_ fue una fiesta en la playa con alcohol, chicas y chicos bailando entre ellos asediando a Lu Heart que le cantaba a un hombre desconocido. No tuvo muchos acercamientos con los modelos durante el vídeo, más bien, se dedicaron a explotar más su físico, lo que traería popularidad como pan caliente.

La cantante se cambió varias veces de vestuario y tomó unas cuantas escenas en cercanías de la playa, durante aquel cambio los chicos de Paradise City ya habían comenzado a grabar su parte aprovechando que la música del lado había parado.

* * *

 _Suena: Sweet Child O' Mine_

* * *

De una sinfonía dulce hubo un tosco cambio al rugido de la guitarra a manos de Gray, el _Iceboy_. La melodía era contagiosa, extática, daban ganas de levantarse de donde fuera que estás sentado o acostado y empezar a bailar a estilo libre. Gajeel mostraba su talento desde la batería disfrutando frente a la cámara. Jellal obtuvo sus escenas al inicio con el bajo para darle la entrada a Natsu que salía con un micrófono como si tocaran en vivo. Los chicos traían ropa ligera manteniendo su estilo de chicos malos, camisas delgadas abiertas, pantalones destruidos y pañoletas. Una tras otra, las modelos que debían bailar a los chicos fueron pasando frente al lente haciendo pasos sensuales en bikini, grabaron la escena al menos cuatro veces a causa de las constantes distracciones de los chicos.

A diferencia de Lucy, la banda del momento solo tenía chicas en su vídeo por un motivo bastante obvio, no les interesaba tener modelos semidesnudos ya que con ellos era suficiente para mantener a las mujeres locas lamiendo la pantalla, en las palabras de Celestia. Servicio a los fans, le llamaba Makarov.

En mitad de las grabaciones Heartfilia salió de su camarín instalado en la playa con una bata blanca puesta y una botella de agua mineral en su mano derecha, había trabajado muy duro para acabar pronto ya que las escenas serían en el mismo lugar. Levy colocó dos posaderas para que pudieran sentarse a observar el trabajo de los chicos.

Una de las modelos se acercó a Natsu y metió su mano bajo la camisa de él para acariciar parte de su piel. Lucy hizo una mueca de asco.

―Son increíbles. ―murmuró Levy bebiendo jugo natural de melón, el calor y el cansancio lo pedían.

Su amiga solo rechistó, negada a acceder. Asimismo, ¿era necesario tanto contacto con esas modelos?, qué _molestia_ , _una_ que se guardaría con llave y candado.

La estrofa que haría que todos canturrearan la canción en Fiore empezaba y de forma inexplicable Natsu terminó mirando en dirección hacia la cansada artista que trataba de poner su peor cara. ― _Sweet Child O' Mine…_ ―trazó con sus labios.

 _«¿Qué pretende?»_ la mente de Lucy hizo ruido, despertando con un leve agarrón de su asistente que la hizo chillar, a veces Levy era medio bruta. ―¡Te está mirando! ―comentó con emoción como si ella también debía maravillarse con los vistazos que él le adhería mientras cantaba a una fémina desconocida. Gran cosa que la viera, de seguro solo quería seguir probando que eran los mejores, pero no, no lo conseguiría. Aunque inconscientemente moviera uno de sus pies al ritmo de la canción y deseara bailar un poco, jamás, pero en la vida demostraría que está a gusto. Primero muerta.

Las modelos saltaban sobre los chicos como gaviotas al atardecer, esperando su cena. Natsu era uno de los que más recibía la atención de las mujeres con poca ropa, acariciándolo por casi todas partes. « _Más manoseado que asiento de bus._ » despreció en su mente la diva de Fiore que luchando con su cordura, se preguntaba por qué el verlo así le causaba tanta náusea. Bien, tuvieron uno que otro acercamiento fuera de lo común y se besaron, fue un beso tan caliente que podría contar como el primer beso de verdad en toda su vida, pero nada más. Tenía que parar de hacerse tantos dibujos en la cabeza. El chico era de lo peor, un donjuán que cambiaba de chica como de calzoncillos, si es que. No podía recordar esos encuentros como si fueran de una novela, no, era una película de horror.

No volvería a pasar, definitivamente.

Desprendió su atención de él y la banda para tomar sus cosas acabando por retirarse hacia el hotel. Levy y el resto del equipo que la apoyó hizo lo mismo. Los chicos, Loke y quienes participaban en el vídeo del grupo musical se quedaron un poco más terminando los últimos detalles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cayó la noche en la Isla, cálida con mucha humedad. El equipo de Fairy Tail Records cenó en el restaurante del hotel para después cada quien fuera a su habitación. Justo en aquel crepúsculo, Lucy quiso dar una vuelta por la playa aprovechando la luz de luna, necesitaba reflexionar sobre su situación actual. Salió del complejo turístico sin dar aviso y paseó un rato mojando sus pies, cargaba sus zapatos de tacón en una de sus manos y cubría su cuerpo con un vestido blanco. Se plasmó frente a la luna como si deseara preguntarle algo. Tenía muchas dudas y además, mucho miedo. Bora no la quería más en su vida, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta, pero eso no le daba el derecho a querer quitarle a Romeo y su recóndito instinto de madre aullaba notificando que algo no iba bien. Mantendría sus ojos abiertos, Bora era un hombre muy silencioso e influenciable, por lo que tenerlo cerca era lo más conveniente.

Dibujó el rostro de su hijo sobre el satélite que irradiaba luz y se encontró con una lancha vacía. Regresó al hotel por unas cervezas y regresó al bote abastecida para pasar un rato agradable sobre el mar, agradecía las clases que le dio su esposo, un hombre al que botes no le faltaron. Dejó el alcohol sobre el bote y cuando era hora de subirse ella colocó un pie sobre la base afirmándose de los bordes para no caer, en eso apreció como unos inesperados brazos la rodeaban por atrás despertando su talento de defensa personal. Se giró propinando un inmediato codazo en el estómago de su acosador, que dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, suficiente para descubrir su indeseable identidad. ―¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ―analizó a Natsu de brazos cruzados aun esperando a que su corazón regresara a su lugar por el susto.

El chico acarició su estómago y tosió para dejar escapar aire. ―Podría preguntar lo mismo, estás sola subiéndote a un bote con alcohol.

―Lo que haga no es asunto tuyo. ―ignorando lo que le fuera a decir, continuó su ritual para subirse al bote. Pasó un pie tras otro para acabar dentro de la lancha, abrió una lata de cerveza y la bebió como si fuera agua. Estaba pecando, luchó mucho tiempo para dejar el apetitoso bebestible a base de cebada ya que abdomen plano y cerveza no eran compatibles. Pero al diablo, tenía mucho que pensar.

Natsu se quedó pensativo, tomando el peso a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En sí era cierto, ella podía ahogarse y su vida seguiría igual, es más, todo sería más agradable sin tener que estar oyendo sus gritos en la disquera. Pero no era un mal tipo ―aunque lo pareciera― y eso le irritaba.

―¿Qué estás hac…?―Lucy interrumpió su pregunta tratando que el bote no se volcara a causa de los brutos movimientos de Natsu al subirse junto a ella. ―¡Bájate ya!

―¿Quieres comportarte como una loca?, te haré compañía ―sacó una lata de la bolsa y bebió un sorbo.

―Solo mantente callado o te juro que te empujo al mar. ―activó el motor de la lancha para hacerla andar.

Fueron avanzando más y más hasta que el hotel desapareció de sus vistas. Dragneel estaba sorprendido por lo bien que la diva se manejaba con las lanchas, jamás lo habría esperado de una tipa que se preocupaba si las uñas se le rompían.

―Sé que me dijiste que me callara y todo eso pero, ¿puedo saber por qué estás tan pensativa? ― _«¿Qué carajos Dragneel? ¿Qué te importa lo que piense una mujer?, estás perdiendo tu toque de galán, bendita mierda.»_ Estaba descolocado conviviendo con sus dudas internas.

Lucy guardó las latas vacías en otra bolsa para no arrojar basura al mar, pensando si le convenía responder. Hubo un breve silencio hasta que decidió aprovechar que estaban solos en medio del océano. ―Creo que tú sabes más de mis problemas que Levy y Loke. Está de más decirte qué es lo que me tiene así.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, casi nula, lo que le decía era más que cierto. Siempre acababa contándole todo a pesar del supuesto odio que sentía hacia él.

En tanto hablaban de temas profundos la lancha avanzaba sin rumbo definido, entre risas y complicidades no notaron que la distancia hacia el hotel era demasiado. Durante el regodeo y la tristeza, el bote pareció chocar con algo parecido a una roca lo que alarmó al par de fiesteros.

―¿Qué diab…? ―Natsu se dio vuelta y quedó mudo. Habían llegado a una Isla que no era precisamente donde estaban los demás, estaba completamente oscuro, solo se podían apreciar las palmeras y el montón de arena.

Lucy apagó el motor nuevamente y con ayuda del muchacho bajó de la lancha para ver dónde se encontraban. Usó lo que quedaba de batería de su teléfono para alumbrar el camino siendo seguida por Natsu.

―No lo puedo creer, ni idea que había otra isla por aquí cerca ―miró el bote―Creo que fue mucho por hoy, regresemos ya. ―regresó a su medio de transporte e intentó prender el motor, a primeras no pareció responder por lo que completamente relajada volvió a jalar de la cuerda, pero seguía sin encender.

La desesperación comenzaba. Un leve calor por su espalda le indicada que algo no iba bien.

―¿Nos hemos quedado atrapados? ―a diferencia de la incrédula Lucy, Natsu era más directo y tenía más clara la situación. La cantante lo fulminó con la mirada. ―¡Primero muerta! ―jaló y jaló una vez más de la cuerda.

―Deja al pobre motor en paz, tranquila, cuando el resto note nuestra ausencia vendrán por nosotros.

―Eres tan asquerosamente positivo, te odio. ―se echó sobre la arena con pesar. Estaba perdida en una isla con un tipo que ha tenido acercamientos muy extraños hacia ella, de seguro estaría más segura en el mar ahogándose.

―¿Puedes dejar de buscar excusas para odiarme? ―tomó lugar cerca de ella, hincado sin perder la vista de la rubia―. Tal solo admite que te excita la idea de estar a solas en una isla conmigo. ―su expresión cambió drásticamente.

Pero ella simplemente lo ignoró, marcando como desquiciada a Loke, Levy, quien sea que le pudiera contestar para pedir ayuda. La señal no era de ayuda. Apretó el aparato como si lo fuera a aplastar y lo lanzó lejos. ―¡Moriremos aquí! ―se quebró su voz.

Natsu roló los ojos, detestaba a las tipas dramáticas como ella. En cambio él apreciaba las instancias como esas, conectarse con la naturaleza, dormir bajo las estrellas, no era tan malo después de todo. A pesar de ser un completo niño frente a cualquier situación, siempre tenía una actitud positiva. Se levantó del rincón de los deprimidos para empezar a recoger cocos caídos de las palmeras gracias a la luz de su celular. No sería necesario buscar algo para abrigarse ya que las temperaturas de esa parte de Fiore eran altas.

Cuando el berrinche de la diva terminó, secó sus ojos tratando de quitar el maquillaje desparramado a causa del llanto de consternación y fue a ver qué era lo que el chico preparaba un poco más allá. La luna iluminaba, pero poco y eso hacía que el lugar fuera un tanto turbio, nadie sabía qué les podría aparecer por ahí. Apresuró el paso para estar al menos acompañada.

Natsu juntó algunos frutos caídos, hojas de palmera y usó una de las mantas que había en el bote para usarlo como un tipo de colchón. Lucy alzó la ceja, ¿acaso planeaba que durmieran juntos?, se pasaba de listo.

―Oye chico scout, me gustaría saber qué haces.

―Preparo nuestra suite. ―bromeó.

―¿Nuestra?

―Digo, si es que no quieres dormir sola por allá y te coma una especie de monstruo de la isla o algo parecido.

―Juegas sucio.

―Solo sobrevivo. Piensa, si nunca vienen por nosotros tendremos que reproducirnos para que nuestros genes no se pierdan…―se detuvo, Lucy estaba llorando otra vez. La había cagado, la chica estaba demasiado sensible para hacer bromas sobre morir. Estaba sintiéndose como un verdadero pendejo. ―Ok, tranquila, solo bromeaba. ―se acercó con intenciones de consolarla y ella no parecía oponerse a que estuviera más cerca.

La abrazó para que se desahogara en su hombro. A pesar del arrollador carácter que poseía la cantante terminaba comprobando lo inofensiva que era cuando quería, quizás, por una milésima de segundo, eso le pareció demasiado tierno a Dragneel. « _Me estoy volviendo loco_. _¿Cómo puedo pensar eso?»_

Lucy volvió a calmarse, respirando profundo y sentándose sobre la arena. Entretanto, Natsu usaba su fuerza para partir un coco golpeándolo contra una rugosa roca que encontró a orillas del mar. Le entregó una mitad a su compañera de naufragio y la otra se la dejó para él. ―Endulza tu vida.

―Es increíble.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Hemos durado bastante sin querer arrancarnos los ojos.

Natsu la miró, serio. ―Eres tú quien siempre busca pleito, con ese discurso de que queremos quitarte tu lugar, ¿de qué hablas?, nadie podría quitarte tu lugar.

―Eso no es cierto. ―se entristeció.

Él esperaba saber más, su rostro lo delataba.

―Alguien ya tomó mi lugar. Mi cama, mi esposo, de seguro pronto querrá quitarme a Romeo y mi carrera, lo veo venir. ―murmuró refiriéndose a la amante de Bora. Era imposible quitarse las traumáticas imágenes de infidelidad de su cabeza.

―A mi aún no me tiene.

Lucy le dedicó una mueca de desconcierto. ―¿A qué va eso? ―el soltó una risa.

―Deberías relajarte y disfrutar más la vida, pasas todo el tiempo preocupada. ―corrió un mechón del rubio cabello hasta atrás de su oreja sin desviar los ojos de los carnosos labios de la artista, deseaba morderlos.

Al sentir el roce sobre su oreja parte de su piel comenzó a erizarse. Estaba muy inquieta.

―Eso lo dices porque no tienes ambiciones, solo quieres estar de fiesta, acostarte con chicas, beber y quién sabe qué más. ―balbuceó tratando de mantener su distancia, aunque él seguía acercándose.

―Puede que tengas razón ―entrecerró sus ojos, conteniendo el aliento―. Pero en este preciso momento, solo quiero una cosa.

Su voz, melosa, amplia, se calmó cuando rozó los labios de Heartfilia, despacio, como si pidiera permiso. Ella fue cerrando sus ojos como una adolescente que esperaba su primer beso, apretó sus nudillos con nervios. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ansias de que ocurriera?

Algo le dijo que dejara de pensar. La isla, la soledad, aquella sensación de que nadie llegaría y los vería, no lo tenía claro aún; quería besarlo, quería sentir esa electricidad que recibió en el cuarto abandonado cuando la sostuvo como nadie. ¿Tan falta de cariño estaba?

―Bésame ya, idiota.

Se arrepintió enseguida de decir algo tan indecoroso de su parte, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, pero era demasiado tarde.

Él obedeció sus órdenes.

Cayeron sobre la arena sin dejar de besarse, tocarse, explorando sus cuerpos con curiosidad. Lucy rasguño su espalda en tanto introducía su lengua para que él la succionara con cuidado. Estaban demasiado cómodos para frenar. Con cautela ella abrió sus piernas, así logró sentir aquella dura erección que provenía del pantalón de Dragneel. Rozaron sus extremidades en arqueos cada vez más exasperados sin separar sus labios.

―Deja hacerte mía. ―suplicó Natsu entre jadeos, deseándolo más que nadie.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola adorados :3**

 **Esta vez les traigo un capítulo más largo :) espero que sea de su agrado. No me maten por dejarlo ahí XD el próximo episodio se viene con su lemon :3 así que queda pendiente.**

 **Gracias a Giuly, Michelle, Deepika, SweetDreamer y Funny Angy por sus reviews! me suben el ánimo full :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	4. ¿Tregua?

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Rated: M +18, contenido adulto y lenguaje fuerte. **

**Advertencia: El episodio implica escenas con _lemon_ (tema sexual explícito), lea bajo _su responsabilidad_.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro: ¿Tregua?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella petición fue la causante de que Lucy perdiera la noción de todo. El chico quería poseerla, hacerla suya, en ese preciso lugar. Inspiró el aroma del mar, traspasando sus fosas nasales. Con sus ojos cerrados arqueó sus caderas hacia adelante para sentir el miembro de Natsu con mayor intensidad, lo quería dentro. A la mierda el esposo, el matrimonio, todo eso ya estaba perdido. Quería recordar lo que era sentir las manos de un hombre sobre su cuerpo, anhelaba volver a sentir cosquillas como en su tiempo las sintió. Estaba tan fuera de _training_ que no le había tomado el peso a la situación hasta ahora. No sabía qué hacer y él se dio cuenta a la perfección, por lo que optó ser quien llevara el control por el momento. Le gustaba sentir que tenía el poder. Así lo demostró, aprisionando sus muñecas con fuerza para que no pensara en el arrepentimiento. Inclinó su rostro para besar el fino cuello de la diva, desde su mentón hasta su clavícula, despacio. Se detuvo cuando quedó frente a su escote, que antes de eliminar, pegó una mirada picarona a su víctima. Bajó las tiras del vestido por completo y luego le quitó el sujetador sin preguntar, admiró por varios segundos sus pechos ―que deseaba ver desde hace mucho―, deseoso de besarlos succionó el pezón izquierdo en tanto con el pulgar acariciaba el otro. Ella atoró un grito, como si alguien los fuera a escuchar.

Posó la punta de su lengua para pulsar el carnoso botón rosa que desprendía con rapidez al tacto, completamente endurecido. Lamió el otro pecho para entregarle la misma atención, simultáneamente, Lucy apretaba su columna con fuerza, estaba demasiado excitada.

Y deseaba con toda su alma, que nadie llegara a rescatarlos.

Al menos por ahora.

Natsu estaba muy a gusto en su actual ubicación, pero asimismo deseaba probar cada rincón de la cantante pop. Continuó el recorrido desde su tórax, bajando entre besos hasta pasar un poco más allá del ombligo, lo que restaba del vestido estaba siendo una molestia. No le quitó un ojo de encima al quitarle por completo aquella prenda, quedando tan solo en tanga, una delgada y casi invisible pieza que ansiaba tirar lejos. Para eso tuvo que alzar un poco la espalda, con ambas manos bajó el trozo de tela ordenándole que levantara ambas piernas juntas dejando el calzón entre sus tobillos.

―Hermosa. ―dejó caer la tanga a breve distancia. Con sus manos, volvió a abrir sus piernas para encontrarse con una vulva pulposa, rosácea y húmeda. Relamió sus labios antes de probarla, Lucy encorvó sus caderas al sentir la traviesa lengua de Natsu conociendo por primera vez su intimidad, hizo uso de los dedos para abrir las blandas paredes y encontrarse con su clítoris.

La mujer destrabó un ruido parecido a un carraspeo, más dócil, no parecía que se estaba quejando. Encumbró un poco su cabeza, ansiaba ver qué era lo que le estaba haciendo; encontrándolo besando lo que había entre sus piernas. Suspiró, iba a estallar de placer si seguía así.

―De-detente.

Natsu le echó un ojo desde su puesto, desentendido, ¿acaso no lo estaba haciendo bien?

Pero sus dudas fueron resueltas de inmediato. Heartfilia forcejeó un poco para librarse de los mimos del rockero y tomó provecho de su posición para ser ella quien estuviera encima esta vez. ―Te demostraré que no soy tan fresa como crees. ―desabrochó su pantalón con gran rapidez, terminando por dejarlo a un lado. Natsu se quedó expectante.

Lo siguiente fue arrancar su camisa, ya había visto su torso desnudo pero tocar era algo diferente. Pasó una de sus manos por la surcada superficie a causa de su musculatura, lento para causarle escalofríos hasta llegar a su calzoncillo. Por encima de su ropa interior, cogió su falo deslizado sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo incesantemente. Los sonidos que efectuaba Natsu a causa de su gran excitación la motivaron a quitarle el calzoncillo para que de la misma forma en como él lo hizo, saboreara su lado íntimo. Partió lamiéndole el glande, una larga y áspera probada que lo hizo alucinar. Dragneel agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, estaba fuera de sí.

Como vio que al chico le gustó, probó con meter el miembro completo sobre su boca, cubriéndolo en un vaivén. ―¡Ah!, no te detengas. ―le ordenó él.

Para su suerte, no era lo que la rubia tenía en mente.

Siguió succionando para adicionar caricias en sus testículos, utilizó su dedo índice pasando la yema de adentro hacia afuera rozando su periné.

―Eres grandiosa. ―mucho no podía decir, estaba tan encendido que solo podía pensar en no correrse.

Y debía hacer algo al respecto.

Acarició su cabeza en tanto ella besaba su entrepierna. ―Déjame entrar en ti. ―lo dijo con tan sensualidad que Lucy volvió a mojarse. Avergonzada asintió, se sentía como una adolescente que pasaba por su primera vez. No estaba tan lejos de parecerlo, años sin tener nada dentro podría significar una segunda virginidad, había leído de eso, cómo las paredes se cerraban de a poco y no le dio importancia hasta ahora. Se tumbó sobre la arena y abrió sus piernas observándolo con deseo, ansiosa de sentirlo.

―Tranquila, no te haré daño. ―apoyó su pene sobre la entrada de su acompañante como un indicio. Torciendo sus caderas para ir mojando más aquella área. Lucy apretujó los dientes, impaciente. Era una verdadera tortura.

Su glande tocó a la puerta, poco a poco fue introduciéndose hasta que la cabeza quedó adentro. ―Dios mío. ―jadeó ella. Natsu apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos, rodeándola. Estaba listo para ir más allá.

Fue metiendo cada centímetro de su órgano viril hasta que tocó fondo. Una cosquilla enigmática los invadió, causando que rieran como dos chicos traviesos. Natsu siguió meneándose paulatinamente para no herir a la muchacha que de a poco fue aflojando lo que había entre sus muslos.

Continuó lento, con movimientos circulares sin quitar la vista de encima de cómo ella se retorcía bajo él. Así deseaba verla desde la primera instancia. Quería que gritara su nombre.

Se echó un tanto para atrás sosteniéndola de las caderas para dejarla a horcajadas y no dejar de penetrarla. Ella apoyó con sus oscilaciones. Ambos ponían de su parte intensificando más la velocidad. Natsu estaba agachado con sus piernas sobre la arena y Lucy sentada sobre él sin dejar de saltar haciendo bailar sus pechos.

Él la contemplaba maravillado, jamás olvidaría aquella postal. La agarró por la espalda y aún más rápido, siguió penetrándola con tanta fuerza que empezó a gritar. ―¡Más! ―exclamó, insaciable, necesitaba más. Su clítoris rosaba con cada bamboleo y estaba bajo un gran grado de excitación.

Volvió a quedar sobre ella inclinando un poco su tronco sin soltarla de la espalda, la rubia estiro un poco sus piernas y recibió duras embestidas que la tenían en otro planeta. El sonido causado por el choque de ambas bases se hacía viscoso por el sudor y el largo rato.

―¡Estoy por correrme, Lucy! ―vociferó Natsu, desesperado por dejar salir lo que estaba aguantando hace rato. Lo enclavó unas cuantas veces más sin perder la velocidad hasta que todo su cuerpo lo hizo gritar del placer, asimismo, Lucy llegaba al orgasmo.

Explotaron bajo la leve luz de luna, llenos de arena. Se acomodaron para quedar recostados uno en cada lado mirando las estrellas.

Era sumamente increíble, la estrella del pop había quitado de su libro de conocimientos mentales lo que era llegar al clímax, sentir esa corriente eléctrica por su intimidad, respiraciones agitadas, todo eso parecía ser nuevo para ella. Aún sin recuperar el aire, se estaba dando cuenta de la locura que acababa de cometer.

―Maldición, eso fue descomunal. ―Natsu tampoco se quedaba atrás. Estaba consciente de lo que había hecho, pero era todo tan reciente que solo podía pensar en el buen rato que había pasado.

―Había olvidado lo que era tener sexo…―admitió la rubia, apenada.

Él se giró en su dirección para observarla. ―Disculpa, pero no se te notó en absoluto.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Lo has hecho increíble.

Lucy sonrió, complacida por lo que estaba oyendo. Sin embargo su cabeza volvía a la realidad, su realidad. ―Lo que pasó ha sido realmente agradable, debo admitirlo. Pero tú sabes que aún sigo casada y…―Natsu la interrumpió.

―¿Estás rechazándome?

―No…digo, sí.

El vocalista de Paradise City se levantó, sin quitar la suspicaz expresión de su cara. ―Espera, que nos hayamos acostado no significa nada para mí. Tranquila, tengo las cosas muy claras. Ha sido extraordinario, el sexo y todo, pero Natsu Dragneel no tiene dueña. ―pavoneó con sonrisa de galán.

Por un segundo, Lucy sintió una pizca ―diminuta― de molestia, quién sabe por qué. Pero el tipo tenía razón, ella debía tener las cosas claras al igual que él. Además si debía rehacer su vida un rockero alocado no era el pretendiente correcto. Por lo cual sería mejor ser discreto con lo ocurrido, si Bora o su hijo se enteraban le traerían un montón de conflictos.

―Me parece bien, entonces, por lo menos intentemos llevarnos bien. ―estiró su brazo para estrechar las manos.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ―accedió sonriente.

Minutos después cayeron rendidos sobre la arena, cansados luego de tanta acción. Con la esperanza de que pronto llegaran a su rescate. Ambos tenían muchas cosas por hacer en Magnolia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aparecieron los primeros rayos de sol junto con el sonido de un bote acercándose a la Isla. Venían por ellos. Lucy fue la primera en abrir los ojos, con mucha emoción despertó a su compañero que parecía no escuchar nada. Cuando el bote quedó en la orilla se bajaron tres especialistas en primeros auxilios para comprobar que se encontraran bien, tras de ellos, Makarov y el equipo de Fairy Tail muy preocupados. Levy saltó sobre su amiga como si no la hubiera visto en años, regañándola por su hazaña. Los integrantes de Paradise City también se mostraron inquietados por lo que pasó. Loke era uno de los más urgidos.

―¡Casi pierdo a mis clientes! ―ya dentro del gran bote, Loke no encontró otro comentario mejor que ese. Zafado de quedarse sin artistas. Aunque era obvio que existía un cariño hacia ellos, especialmente por Lucy.

―¿Acaso es lo único que te importa? ―Erza lo regañó, golpeándolo con su típica libreta de tareas que cargaba a todas partes. No era nada grato lo que había dicho. Los habían buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, dentro del hotel, por los alrededores. Estaban desesperados sin saber qué hacer, la pelirroja sintió miedo por la salud de su jefe, estaba que moría de un ataque cardíaco cuando supo que los dos estaban desaparecidos. Por suerte, los periodistas que se encontraban por la zona les informaron de que los habían visto juntos sobre una lancha ―con fotos incluidas―, que tendrían que negociar antes que salieran a la vía pública, detalle que por el momento, ella y Makarov prefirieron guardar.

Levy les dio una botella de agua a cada náufrago de una noche para que se hidrataran. El calor era demasiado y de seguro agua de mar no bebieron. Las víctimas de la desaparición intercambiaron una que otra mirada durante el trayecto, pero no dio a más, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas entre ellos.

Rato después regresaron a la Isla Galuna sanos y salvos. Cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación en el hotel para preparar su equipaje e ir al aeropuerto, era tiempo de regresar a Magnolia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana después, Lucy y Levy estaban en el salón de la diva ubicado en Fairy Tail Records en compañía de Loke revisando las listas y las ventas de su último sencillo, luego de que el video de _Emotions_ saliera, estas incrementaron de forma importante. La canción regresó a ser una de las más escuchadas en las radios y muchos programas la pedían para que fuera a cantarla en vivo.

―Los resultados están magníficos ―comentó Loke en tanto observaba la última enumeración de éxitos de Fiore Hits, el top musical más importante del país. Buscó entre los cien temas el nombre de Lucy pero algo en el trozo de papel lo hizo cambiar de expresión, arrugando la lista con sus propias manos para que el resto no lo leyera

―¿Qué sucede? ―Lucy intentó quitarle la hoja pero Celestia se resistía ―¡Ayúdame Levy! ―sin dudarlo su amiga le prestó su fuerza y entre las dos lucharon para arrebatar al menos la parte inicial del papel donde estaba la información relevante. En tanto lo leía, Loke se alejó del par para cubrir su oídos, ya sabía lo que se aproximaba. ―¿Qué caraj…?, ¿¡Quién diablos es Jenny Realight? ―el grito de seguro se escuchó por toda la empresa.

Se giró hacia su representante, temblaba como un copo de nieve. ―¡Loke!

―¿Di-dígame, princesa? ―tartamudeó ocultándose con sus brazos.

―Explícame todo.

Levy fue por tazas de té mientras el resto se acomodaba en los sillones.

―Jenny es nueva en la industria, es una chica que canta pop y mezcla su música con pasos sensuales, es muy hermosa…―tosió en cuanto ella casi lo asesina con la mirada.

Y como si fuera suerte del destino, o algo así, en la televisión comenzaron a hablar de aquella mujer. La presentadora de la sección de espectáculos de la jornada matutina la presentaba como Jenny Realight, la rubia del momento, cosa que le cayó pésimo a Heartfilia. Hizo un breve repaso de sus pocos sencillos pero gran éxito desde su debut, nombraron su número uno en la lista Fiore Hits y el inesperado robo del éxito a Lu Heart para terminar con una mini entrevista de la artista mencionando lo agradecida que estaba de sus fans y que esperaba llegar más lejos.

Era suficiente, acababa de ver en televisión a la misma mujer que se revolcó con su marido en su propia cara. Se paró del sillón furiosa y apagó la televisión soltando improperios sin cesar. ―¡Perra!

―Lucy, ¿acaso la conoces? ―preguntó Levy, nerviosa por el tenso ambiente.

―Es la amante de Bora, esa maldita…

―Santo dios ―Loke se quitó las gafas de la impresión―. Por eso fue Conbolt quien la metió en Fairy Ta…―fue imposible continuar, la mirada diabólica de su cliente lo dejó en blanco. Acababa de soltar una bomba que dejaría grandes repercusiones en la oficina del viejo. De seguro lo despedían.

La tipa le quitó a su marido, su número uno en el top más popular del país y ahora quería meterse a su misma compañía, no podía permitirlo.

En tres segundos exactos salió del salón a paso rápido con un destino en su mente, la oficina de Makarov. Tras de ella corrían Loke y Levy exasperados por agarrarla e impedir que dé un paso más. Celestia fue más rápido, por lo que logró sostenerla de la cintura para que no siguiera avanzando. ―Lucy, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás pronto.

―¡Suéltame! ―gritó, llamando la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí.

Justo, eran Natsu y sus compañeros de grupo que acababan de presenciar tal escándalo.

―Chicos, denme un mano. ―les pidió a sus otros clientes, Loke se veía complicado. Heartfilia no dejaba de moverse y en cualquier momento lo golpeaba en sus partes nobles para huir, tonta no era.

No obstante era demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda, Lucy ya se había zafado y sin perder el tiempo corrió alejándose del resto quienes no tuvieron más opción que seguirle.

―Esta tipa está realmente loca. ―jadeó Gajeel mientras corría, ni le encontraba el sentido a lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando quedaron frente a la oficina del director de Fairy Tail, entre todos trataron de convencerla que no hiciera nada, pero al abrir las puertas ―sin esperar lo que había dentro― las cosas empeoraron.

―¿Tú que haces aquí? ―interrogó a Bora Conbolt que se encontraba sentado frente a Makarov hablando de negocios. Sin embargo él no era el único que estaba ahí, Erza permanecía a un costado de su mandamás y en la silla de la izquierda, la famosa Jenny con un contrato en mano.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lucy entró sin decir nada, tras de ella el grupo entero con intenciones de apaciguar las cosas. El que más curioso estaba era Natsu, por fin pudo conocer al esposo de Heartfilia, como había pensado, se trataba de un tipo ya de edad con pintas de mafioso. Fue difícil no mirarlo con aborrecimiento. Algo en él no le gustaba.

―Si ella entra en Fairy Tail, yo dejo la compañía.

―¿Qué? ―exclamaron todos, incluso Bora.

Jenny empezó a reír. ―No seas exagerada.

―¿Tan temprano es que las perras están ladrando? ―se acercó a ella provocándola y lo consiguió. Realight ya estaba de pie a punto de tirarle las mechas de su pelo siendo detenida por Gray.

―Basta ya de tanto espectáculo, Lucy. ―Bora la tomó de la muñeca y por cómo reaccionó su esposa, no fue tan delicado. Desde su lugar, Natsu ansiaba meterse y romperle la cara al muy imbécil.

―Ahora todo tiene sentido, te acostaste con mi esposo para que te metiera en la empresa. De tonta solo tienes la cara, linda. ―seguía insultándola.

El resto no entendía nada, el conflicto iba más allá de lo profesional. Lucy había sido bastante explícita con la situación.

―¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando Lucy, Bora? ―Loke se acercó muy juicioso al que fue su amigo y colega. Era realmente raro verlo así.

Conbolt, exaltado, se hizo el desentendido. ―Nada, solo alucina ―tironeó de su esposa hasta llevarla a la salida―. Si nos disculpan, la llevaré a su sala para hablar con ella. Debe estar estresada por todo lo que le ocurrió. ―nadie parecía oponerse a que se la llevara, incluso Lucy guardó silencio, estaba harta de todo. En eso, Natsu se mantiene firme en la puerta. ―¿Y tú qué?

―La próxima vez que te vea tironeando así de ella, no lo sé ―sacó su lado crudo, el tipo de los pleitos callejeros, quien creció en los barrios bajos―. Te puedo arreglar la cara que tienes con mis nudillos, ya sabes. Ten cuidado. ―Jellal lo agarró del brazo para que no cometiera alguna locura.

―Basura. ―dijo Bora antes de irse sin soltar a Lucy quien mientras se iba alejando no le despegó la vista en ningún momento a su defensor.

Desaparecieron por los pasillos. Loke estaba muy intranquilo, conocía muy bien a Conbolt y no era trigo limpio. Por otra parte, Jenny iba a explotar de la ira. Acababa de perder la oportunidad de firmar contrato con la empresa de sus sueños. ―No te preocupes ―Makarov, el dueño de Fairy Tail Records se aproximó a ella para darle unas palabras de aliento, más bien, de consuelo―. Ya habrá otra oportunidad, por el momento, tendremos que posponer todo. ―la chica que estaba rompiendo los Top musicales se paró encrespada de la silla maldiciendo a todos los que estaban dentro de la oficina hasta salir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bora y Lucy se encerraron en el salón de la artista, el empresario se encargó de que nadie los pudiera molestar dejando la puerta con seguro. En eso la diva del pop se fue hasta el sillón. Conbolt daba vueltas por todas partes, encendió un cigarrillo sin importarle que fuera un lugar cerrado y se quedó analizando todo lo ocurrido. Algo no andaba bien con él.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su costosa chaqueta y sacó un papel doblado, lanzándolo sobre la mesa de centro para que Lucy lo viera. Así fue, lo abrió con cuidado para no romperlo; era una fotografía del momento exacto en el que ella y Natsu se subían a la lancha, solos. Sintió un enorme escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

―No sé qué pretendes, pero si hay algo que debes saber es que yo me entero de todo ―le recordó mientras se paseaba por los alrededores de manos en los bolsillos―. Soy un hombre de negocios, Lucy. Tú lo tienes muy claro. Mis compañeros de trabajo nos ven como un matrimonio feliz junto a Romeo y cada vez te las vas arreglando para arruinar aquella ilusión que tiene el resto ―fumeteó su tabaco para exhalar el humo hacia una de las fotografías familiares que ella colgó en la pared―. Este tiempo me ha servido para pensar, ya sabes. Lo de Jenny fue un desliz, eso significa que ya no nos vamos a divorciar.

Heartfilia lo vio con desagrado. ―¿Disculpa?

―No te hagas, Lu. Aún me amas, lo sé porque aun cuando todo se desmoronaba quisiste recuperar todo. Y aquí me tienes ―la tomó por la cara para darle un beso en la boca, el cual ella se tomó un poco raro―. No quiero que la prensa te vea con ese mocoso, ni idea tienes cuánto gasté para que la prensa borrara todas las copias de aquella fotografía. Tú me perteneces y así seguirá siendo ―acarició su cabello―. Recuerda gracias a quién estás aquí.

La rubia retrocedió, incrédula, se encontraba como en una especie de pesadilla. Si bien estar con él era lo que deseaba, ya no estaba tan segura. Lo peor, es que evidentemente todo lo hacía para cuidar su imagen, su puta y maldita imagen de empresario corrupto. Siempre sacando en cara su ayuda, sin dejarle escapatoria. Pensó en Romeo, en lo feliz que le hacía ver a sus padres juntos, sería imposible dejarlo ahora. Estaba atada de manos y pies.

Permitió que el hombre la abrazara, fue una reconciliación hipócrita y sin sentimientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron los días. Lentamente _Emotions_ iba ganando más popularidad y estaba a pocas ventas de destronar el éxito de Jenny Realight, la cantautora aprovechó el fin de semana completo para pasarlo junto a su hijo. Primero, partieron el día almorzando en un restaurante exclusivo con una gran variedad de platos ya que Romeo no tenía gustos tan excéntricos para su edad. Como Bora no pudo acompañarlos, fueron los dos siendo escoltados por Elfman quien los dejó en la puerta del restaurante y por respeto al día madre e hijo, se quedó en el auto esperando.

Dentro del local, buscaron una mesa para dos y buscaron algo para comer en la carta.

―¿Te parecen los canelones? ―le consultó a su retoño mostrándole la foto del apetitoso plato. Aunque él no parecía haber escuchado la pregunta. Se mantuvo con la vista firme a un lado desconocido. ―¿Qué pasa hijo?

―Mamá, creo que es mi imaginación pero…―de estar tranquilo empezó a balbucear entusiasmado―…¿no es ese Natsu Dragneel?, oh por dios, ¡es Natsu, mamá! ―Lucy le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y robóticamente se dio vuelta para comprobar lo peor, era cierto.

El vocalista de la banda del momento parecía esperar a alguien unas mesas más allá, leía la carta entretenido sin perder esa sonrisa infantil que lo caracterizaba. Segundos después una mujer de cabello negro tomó asiento ―demasiado cerca― de él. Lo que más la descolocó, fue el apasionado beso que se dieron.

―Qué vulgar es, estamos en un lugar público, familiar…―murmuró apretando los puños bajo la mesa. Odiaba realmente a ese rockero sin sentido común. Se quedó viendo a la mesa acalorada sin pestañear, el muy asqueroso la agarraba por todas partes y ella repetía lo mismo, necesitaban una gran cantidad de agua fría para calmarse. Estaba tan distraída insultándolos en su mente que no se percató de que Romeo iba a paso rápido hasta la mesa de la discordia. Vio pasar su vida entera. Y cuando se levantó para detenerle era muy tarde, Natsu ya lo había visto, más bien, los había visto.

« _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ » cubrió su rostro con la carta del restaurante, cosa que le causó aún más gracia al cantante. Romeo no entendía absolutamente nada, menos la mujer que acompañaba al apuesto chico, Minerva, una de las modelos más requeridas últimamente. Se conocieron en la fiesta de bienvenida de la banda y desde entonces han estado saliendo un par de veces, sin códigos ni reglas, como a Dragneel le gustaba.

―¡Qué coincidencia! ―alzó la voz―, la gran Lu Heart en el mismo restaurante, ¿por qué no se sientan con nosotros? ―Natsu esperaba obviamente un sí por respuesta.

Lucy terminó quitándose el libro de encima y enfrentó la vergonzosa situación. Era imposible mirar al muchacho sin imaginarlo desnudo o recordando las cosas que hicieron sobre la arena. Forzó una risa y caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos para tomar a Romeo de la mano. ―Muchas gracias pero nosotros ya nos vamos.

―Pero mamá acabamos de lleg….―le cubrió la boca.

Más que nadie, Minerva deseaba que la mujer se fuera, pero tampoco era mala idea tenerla cerca y analizarla. O más bien, dejarle claro que Natsu le pertenecía a ella.

―Al menos tomen un refresco con nosotros. ―se integró la morena, sorprendiendo hasta a su acompañante.

―¿Y bien?

―Mamá, tengo hambre. ―Romeo estaba amurrado y seguía sin entender la extraña actitud de su madre.

―Si le diste a comer ensalada al niño no esperes que quede bien, vamos siéntense, yo invito. ―Natsu insistió. Había una cierta gracia en cómo decía las cosas.

Lucy se negó, convencida. ―Gracias otra vez, pero ya nos vamos. Despídete Romeo. Hasta luego. ―se fue alejando con su hijo de la mano.

―Adiós amigo. ―se despidió de su ídolo, Natsu le respondió de la misma manera.

 _«¿Qué se cree el muy imbécil? ¿Qué almorzaría con él y su estúpida novia en la misma mesa?, un momento, ¿por qué me siento tan furiosa?_ ». Durante el trayecto en el auto, Elfman buscaba otro lugar para comer. Lucy tuvo que pensar y buscar una buena razón para darle a su hijo, habían abandonado el lugar sin darle una explicación lógica. Su hijo persistió todo el camino, hasta que decidió decirle una mentira piadosa.

―Lo siento amor, comencé a sentirme muy mal y por eso nos fuimos. Pero ahora pasaremos por unas hamburguesas, de esas que te gustan, ¿te parece, cielo? ―apretó el moflete de su pequeño, al cual no le agradaban mucho esos mimos, pero su propuesta le agravaba. Terminó asintiendo contento, lo único que importaba es que compartirían un día entero los dos solos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una noche de sábado los chicos de Paradise City se reunieron en la sala de Fairy Tail a ver el programa de chismes a ocurrencia de Jellal, pensando que posiblemente la prensa publicaría algo sobre ellos. Por suerte una que otras fotografías de los integrantes con chicas, especialmente de Dragneel quien últimamente se la pasaba de arriba a abajo con Minerva Orland. El vocalista no se mostró molesto, al contrario, orgulloso de ligarse a una de las modelos más exóticas del país, aunque en gran parte eso lo tomara como un hombre comprometido él se encargaría de demostrarle a sus futuras conquistas de que no tenía dueña.

La siguiente noticia lo hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas. Un enorme titular como, Lu Heart junto a su familia con una hipócrita y alegre fotografía de ella junto a su hijo y el empresario Conbolt como si tuvieran la vida perfecta. Ella sonreía en tanto su esposo la abrazaba por la cintura, Romeo parecía ser como el fruto de una bella historia de amor, pamplinas, Natsu no estaba dispuesto a seguir oyendo ni viendo tanta porquería, por lo que después de apagar la televisión arrojó el control remoto lejos para que nadie se fuera por él; sus compañeros no moverían un dedo, era seguro.

Nadie le preguntó por qué. Solo lo observaron hasta que salió de la sala pegando un portazo de aquellos. Natsu tenía la cabeza como una piedra. Estaba encolerizado. Así lo demostró cuando apareció frente a la sala de la diva de Fiore, golpeando como una bestia enjaulada. Justo en ese momento Levy había salido y solo era Lucy quien se encontraba dentro. La rubia, asustada, optó por abrir pensando que ningún ser peligroso podría entrar a la empresa sin el consentimiento de seguridad. Podría tratarse de Loke desesperado o de alguien que necesite su ayuda, analizó cuando manoseaba la manilla apunto de girarla.

Y terminó abriendo la puerta enfrentándose a un Natsu Dragneel prácticamente furioso. ―¿Lu Heart y su familia feliz? ―entró a la sala sin preguntar y cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera―. Eres verdaderamente fácil de convencer, el tipo te recitó unos cuantos poemas y decidiste regresar aún después de cómo te humilló. Me das lástima enserio. ―se escuchaba tan frío y lleno de odio. Sus palabras eran como delgadas dagas clavándose una después de la otra sobre el pecho de Heartfilia que trataba de relacionar todo.

―¿Disculpa? ―ella alzó una ceja sin comprender.

Más furioso aún, se aproximó tanto que le cortó la respiración sujetándola por la cintura con fuerza. ―Volviste con Bora, ¿no es cierto?, regresaste con él sabiendo que no hay amor entre ustedes, teniendo claro que él jamás te tocará…―puso una de sus manos sobre el trasero de la rubia―…ni te hará sentir estas cosas.

La mujer contrajo el abdomen, rígida por el apretón en su parte posterior. Estaba tan fuera de sí que no podía frenarlo.

―¿Me podrías decir porqué volviste con ese viejo impotente? ―con la mano libre sostuvo su mentón para elevarlo dejándolo a una altura prudente para admirar su labios confusos sin dejar de acariciar sus muslos con la otra.

Lucy había tenido un solo amor en toda su vida. Eso contaba como lo que era la experiencia en el amor para ella, sumándole las novelas en la televisión, películas románticas y otras situaciones donde podía aprender más sobre ello. Esas cosas le fueron de ayuda para concluir qué estaba ocurriendo en este preciso instante. El chico estaba celoso o tenía el ego tan grande que no podía soportar que sus ligues sean compartidas, aunque descartaba eso, jamás quiso pertenecer a la lista de sus amantes. Entonces quedaba la primera opción.

―¿Por qué te importa tanto si vuelvo con él o no?

―No me interesa, solo quiero comprobar si eres tan patética como pensaba. Por tu cara puedo deducir que estoy en lo cierto. ―la hirió para soltarla como si desistiera de ella y caminó hacia la puerta. ―De todas formas, cuando te aburras del viejo por que no se le para, me llamas. ―alzó su mano despidiéndose antes de desaparecer. Quiso sonar como despreocupado, hasta sarcástico, pero su rabia fue imposible de ocultar y ella lo notó bastante bien.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―Lucy recuperó la respiración cuando la puerta se cerró.

Pudo haber sentenciado un montón de cosas al tipo por osar insultarla y tratarla de patética, pero muchas de las cosas que le dijo eran ciertas. Se encontraba en un crucigrama de emociones, entre la estabilidad familiar y la felicidad de su hijo contra la locura, aquella pasión perdida que volvió a tener en sus pulsaciones y ese orgasmo despampanante que solo Dragneel le había provocado. Era tonta al poner dos caras a la moneda cuando sabía que Natsu jamás dejaría su vida de donjuán para estar con ella, ni siquiera debía pensar que no debía pensarlo, era algo inexistente, fuera de sus opciones y todo lo demás. Estaba apestada y debía olvidarse de lo que ocurrió en la Isla Galuna a como dé lugar o perdería la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El crepúsculo y la vida bohemia formaban parte de la vida de un músico, especialmente los rockeros. Lo tenían más que claro los chicos de Paradise City o señores de la noche. Salieron a petición del vocalista a un local cercano para pasar un buen rato. Pidieron unos tragos para reír y compartir recientes anécdotas tanto juntos como por separado. El chico de mechas rosas requería un momento así, sin pensar en la rubia odiosa que lo ponía cascarrabias, era desesperante todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Se despojó de aquella ira trago tras trago entretanto el dinero volaba para que el encargado del bar hiciera lo suyo.

Pero era solo el comienzo.

―¡Preciosas! ―llamó Natsu a cuatro mujeres que ya llevaban observándoles un buen rato―. Vengan a compartir con nosotros.

Como perros obedientes las chicas estaban junto a ellos en menos de un segundo, todas conocían muy bien al grupo y la fama que tenían. Cada quien escogió a una y empezaron a beber en serio. La música prendía el ambiente y los tragos lentamente los ponía de mejor humor.

―Vamos a un lugar más cómodo. ―una de las jóvenes se colgó del cuello de Natsu para darle una pequeña señal, era hora de divertirse. El cantante sonrió a gusto, su noche tendría sentido después de todo. Había tenido un pésimo día, jodido y maldito día en que vio algo en la televisión que despertó todos sus demonios internos, odiaba compartir, la simple idea de que Lucy estaba bajo o arriba de ese viejo lo hacía crujir sus dientes. No lo entendía. En ese preciso momento era imposible que analizara la situación de diferentes lados, solo su forma de pensar estaba latente y no era nada buena. Necesitaba quitarse a la rubia de la cabeza y si la joven que rogaba frente a sus ojos que la tomara como suya por una noche sería de ayuda no iba a dudar más.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Ayayai ese Natsu no tiene frenos!**

 **Bueno queridos, aquí concluye el capítulo cuatro de OIAM que traje para ustedes como de costumbre un día domingo :3 espero que sea de su agrado. Yo estoy con oxígeno artificial debido al último capítulo de manga de FT 504 (en younkou productions ya salió por si gustan leerlo) y solo debo decir...OMG MY NALU FEELS *llora*. Ok, solo quiero que esta semana pase lo más rápido posible y saber qué ocurrirá XD**

 **Agradezco a Funny Angy, Giuly, Guest, Edwinedx, JessieDragneel y CamiGout.**

 **Saludos y un abrazo,**

 **Kaya.**


	5. La número uno

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Rated:** **M +18, lenguaje y contenido adulto.**

 **Advertencia:** **Durante el fanfic algunas escenas son descritas con música, si gustan pueden leer mientras la escuchan. Cosa de cada uno.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cinco: La número uno.**

 _Despertar con resaca_ era el lema de Natsu Dragneel tras una noche medio borrosa. Despegó sus párpados admirando el techo un par de segundos en tanto asimilaba lo que había ocurrido. Contempló a su lado a la muchacha de la noche anterior, dormía como un ángel soñando probablemente con lo que sucedió entre ambos. Dejó salir una risa de gloria, era todo un campeón cuando se trataba de mujeres. Otra más a su lista, sí, tan solo eso era.

Se desancló de la cama rápido para colocarse su ropa, el hotel que fue testigo de su aventura no se pagaría solo. Antes de salir echó un vistazo al velador, había dejado una nota de agradecimiento a su conquista, sin señales de que se volverían a ver; como todos los casos similares.

Una limosina lo esperaba en la salida del personal, no era cualquier chico para pasearse por los espacios comunes. Apenas pagó la estadía salió cubriéndose la cara y subiéndose al vehículo. Cuando ya estaba a salvo encendió su teléfono, tenía al menos ochenta mensajes. _"¿Dónde te metiste, idiota?"_ leyó uno de Gray y luego otro de Jellal _"Espero que te hayas cuidado, recuerda que el sida no es un juego"_ aquello lo hizo reír, el bajista era como su hermano mayor. Siguió poniéndose al día con su teléfono hasta llegar a su apartamento. El que a la banda le fuera hiendo bien sirvió para comprar su propio hogar, algo nada humilde y excesivamente lujoso para un novato. Las puertas abrían automáticamente con una clave. Sus paredes eran blancas e iluminadas con un enorme ventanal que era de mucha ayuda a la hora de ahorrar luz. Adornado con muebles lujosos, tecnología de punta y cuadros abstractos con algunos instrumentos.

Lanzó lejos los zapatos para echarse sobre su sofá, estaba exhausto y con mucho asco, aún sentía el whisky de la noche anterior en su garganta. Pasó la mano sobre su frente recriminándose por lo que hizo en la tarde; había hecho una patética escena de celos. Aún lo recordaba, estaba tan molesto que lo único que quería era embriagarse y quitarse aquella rabia cegadora. Qué hombre más ridículo.

Tenía que llamarle, sí, eso haría. Marcaría su número y al oír su voz buscaría alguna excusa sobre su comportamiento, algo que la hiciera olvidar lo sucedido. Quedaría como el chico _cool_ de siempre y todo se solucionaría.

Un momento, ¿dónde conseguiría su número?

Husmeó durante un par de minutos en su agenda hasta que su mente se iluminó, exacto, Loke tenía su teléfono seguro. Marcó y esperó hasta que contestaron desde la otra línea. ―¿Natsu? ―su representante se oía preocupado―, ¿estás bien?, los chicos me dijeron que te diste un fiestón de lo peor.

« _Putos soplones»._ ―Esto, necesito que me hagas un favor ―ignoró por completo los regaños de Celestia―. ¿Puedes pasarme el número de Lucy?

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado, lo entendía, era demasiado ―súbitamente― raro el que le pidiera el teléfono de la chica que tanto odiaba a ojos de todo el mundo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones. ―Anda, Loke, lo necesito de verdad.

―Natsu, es complicado. Tu sabes que…

―¡Quiero disculparme con ella! ―soltó de repente.

―Eso cambia las cosas…―se escucharon los sonidos del teclado táctil―…anota.

Loke terminó por darle el número de su clienta, antes de despedirse le recordó que debía pasarse por Fairy Tail sin falta lo más pronto que pudiera. Natsu colgó la llamada y respiró profundo; debía llamarle. Colocó dígito por dígito para no equivocarse, cuando ya solo faltaba oprimir el botón verde se puso a analizar las cosas, ¿era realmente necesario?

No, claro que no, si la llamaba solo denotaría interés y es lo que menos quiere. Dragneel no es esa clase de chico, no señor.

Así que terminó por escribir un mensaje de texto; _"Perdón por lo de ayer, tuve un mal día y me desquité contigo, no te tomes enserio nada de lo que te dije. Natsu"_

Estaba perfecto, simple y preciso sin mostrar otras intenciones. Lo mandó y dejó el teléfono a un lado para ir a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich. Minutos después regresó con el pan en la boca, su aparato estaba brillando. Lo tomó nervioso y dio un vistazo a la pantalla; ¡le había respondido!

" _¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?"_ leyó en voz baja. ―Ni siquiera tomó en cuenta mis disculpas, ¿solo le importa eso? ―sintió una mezcla de molestia y gracia, la mujer era una caja de sorpresas. Sin embargo no podía responder a su pregunta, al menos la verdad. _"Un mago no cuenta sus trucos. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas o no?"_ tecleó y envió enseguida. Pasaron veinte segundos y su teléfono vibró.

" _Sí, te disculpo, pero si no me dices cómo obtuviste mi teléfono me enojaré otra vez."_

―Qué chica más problemática. ―no iba a decirle nada al respecto, además no podría estar furiosa para toda la vida. _"Se te pasará, linda. Que tengas un hermoso día"._

Fue imposible no reírse, moría por ver la cara de indignación de la rubia al leer ese correo. Le quitó toda la atención al aparato para ir a darse un baño. Era un tonto, estaba tratando de quitársela de la mente y siempre todo acababa tratándose sobre ella. Quizá el agua fría sería de ayuda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heartfilia meditaba con la vista hacia su patio trasero, apoyaba ambos brazos sobre su balcón pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró hacia atrás, Bora seguía durmiendo; roncaba tanto que la despertó. No le había quedado más opción que abrir sus ojos y olvidarse de aquellos sueños algo nublados. La noche anterior tuvieron un reencuentro algo difícil. Lo intentaron, él trató de tocarla para que ella pudiera sentir placer, pero fue imposible. Por supuesto que para el orgullo del empresario era suficiente, no siguieron en absoluto. Cada quien durmió por su lado como de costumbre sin siquiera darse las buenas noches. Qué fastidio. De vuelta a lo de siempre.

Asimismo, lo que vivió con Natsu en la Isla Galuna renacía luego de los mensajes. Los leía con una sonrisa ladeada como una chica de la secundaria.

Por un momento, anoche sintió que la culpable de que las cosas no funcionaran entre su esposo y ella era sí misma, no obstante hoy podía ver todo más claro. Bora era terrible, claro, a su edad posiblemente fue un hombre maravilloso, grande, lleno de experiencia, pero hoy en día las cosas eran distintas. Ella buscaba más que ir directo al acto, necesitaba cariño, cortejos. Sin quitar de cuenta que el que le haya sido infiel la hacía retraerse de cierta forma. Bueno, Lucy tampoco había respetado todas las estipulaciones del matrimonio, pero en su defensa, lo hizo cuando creía que todo estaba perdido.

Y aunque seguía creyéndolo, debía ser fuerte y luchar tan solo porque Romeo fuera feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La codiciada rubia partió rumbo a Fairy Tail Records para inspirarse y escribir nuevas canciones, siempre debía estar creando música. Elfman la acompañó en su limusina para llegar a la empresa musical en poco rato. Bajó del vehículo con ayuda de su guardaespaldas y caminaron hasta su salón. ―No es necesario que estés conmigo, Elf, puedes tomarte la tarde libre.

―¿Segura, señorita Heartfilia? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Claro que sí.

―¡Muchas gracias! ―se fue contento en tanto la mujer entraba a su sala.

Dentro estaba Levy ordenando ropa en tanto escuchaba música. Cuando la menuda joven notó la presencia de su jefa casi pega un grito, no por la sorpresa de verla, más bien por el disco que estaba oyendo antes de que llegara. Se escuchaba _Sweet Child O' Mine_ de Paradise City.

―¡Lo siento! ―se inclinó como si le rezara a un santo―. No pude aguantar y tuve que poner esa canción, no te enfades.

Lucy chasqueó la lengua. ―Ni modo, ya no me importa. Creo que debo dejar de preocuparme del resto y poner enfoque en mi música.

Impactada por tal respuesta, Levy alzó una ceja. ―Es verdad, el piano y los demás instrumentos están impecables por si quieres usarlos.

Pero algo aún no calzaba bien dentro de la cabeza de Lu Heart. ―Aunque ―fue suficiente para que la asistente soltara el aire, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad―. Ahora que lo pienso, tengo algo que hacer. ―sin decir más al respecto salió por la puerta.

Recorrió los pasillos de Fairy Tail para quitar el pendiente de ayer. Antes de entrar a donde pretendía, arregló su cabello y su ropa inconscientemente. Luego, tocó la puerta.

Como nadie abrió movió la manilla, de manera inesperada entró al cuarto. Al parecer habían dejado abierto sin darse cuenta, mal para ellos. Caminó despacio por si las dudas, a primeras no se veía nadie, sin embargo el sonido de un piano llamó su atención de inmediato. No había duda, aquel sonido venía del cuarto de enfrente.

Apoyó su cabeza encontrándose con un concentrado Dragneel tocando el piano. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados en tanto tarareaba una canción en su mente. Lucy se quedó estática unos segundos, admirando cómo el chico se inspiraba. Más, no podía mantenerse oculta por siempre.

―¿Me dirás cómo obtuviste mi teléfono? ―decidió ser ella quien rompía el hielo, dejando de antemano la excusa ideal para que no creyera otras cosas. Se despegó de la pared desde donde observaba y caminó hacia él de brazos cruzados.

―No puedo decírtelo. ―contestó sin mirarla, fijo frente a las teclas. Pretendía fingir desinterés y esperar a que la mujer se cansara para luego marcharse, pero al parecer no conocía realmente a quien le llamaban la diva de Fiore.

Lucy hundió su mano derecha en el piano marcando una nota desagradable y tenebrosa, arruinando la armonía que el chico llevaba hecha. ―No juegues con mi paciencia.

―Entonces ―de golpe se levantó del asiento que enfrentaba al piano para quedar peligrosamente cerca de la cantante―, déjame jugar con otra cosa tuya. ―su voz se perturbó. Moría de risa por dentro, la cara de desconcierto de Heartfilia le hacía el día completo.

Aunque la diversión no duró mucho. La mujer estiró ambos brazos en modo de protección. ―No digas tonterías, recuerda que estoy casada.

―Era broma ―se excusó él―, relájate.

―Estoy muy relajada. ―mintió.

Luego de encogerse de hombros, Natsu siguió tocando el piano. Esta vez improvisaba, buscando algo que tuviera sentido. La artista se mantuvo en su lugar, escuchando y deleitándose con la melodía. La partitura no tenía rumbo hasta que tomó sentido. Armó cada nota hasta que quedara firme.

―Está bastante buena. ―Lucy movía la cabeza para sentir el ritmo. Sin desearlo, palabras venían a su mente. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y comenzó a cantar.

 **.**

 _Suena: To Be Around You – Mariah Carey._

 **.**

A lo que las letras salían, Natsu mejoraba la canción. Se miraron con una enorme sonrisa, parece que algo bueno se producía entre ellos.

―Me gustaría saber cómo se te ocurrió esa letra. ―la miró con pillería.

―Solo vino y ya. ―respondió con las mejillas rojas.

―¿Enserio?, podría apostar que algo o _alguien_ ―hizo énfasis en lo último―…te inspiró.

―Tus apuestas apestan.

El chico carcajeó. ―Como sea, puedes quedarte con la melodía. Me gusta cómo se escucha en ti.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―Claro, tómalo como un regalo de paz.

La mirada de Lucy se enterneció, clavando sus resplandecientes iris castaños sobre Natsu. Verla así de contenta le causó un estremecimiento por toda su columna vertebral.

―Gracias. ―le dio un leve abrazo, suficiente para que algo ocurriera en la entrepierna del cantante.

―De nada, cuando quieras. ―tragó saliva. Su orgullo corría peligro otra vez, tenía a una chica demasiado buena a milímetros de él.

Estaba muy inquieto. El roce del prominente busto de la rubia le quitaba la cordura. Peor que eso, su olor a vainilla despertaba algo en él que desconocía.

Se oyó un carraspeó desde la puerta. ―¿Interrumpo? ―ambos se soltaron de inmediato.

Era Loke que sostenía sus gafas impactado por lo que estaba viendo, aunque al mismo tiempo satisfecho, al parecer era cierto que Natsu pediría disculpas. Eso podría significar que su trabajo se haría menos tormentoso.

―¿Qué necesitas, viejo? ―preguntó Natsu aparentando serenidad.

―Te cité debido a que mañana tocarán en un programa de televisión en vivo.

―¿Solo a mí?

―Cité al resto, pero todos tenían que hacer ―le entregó unas hojas―. Aquí están todos los detalles, recibirán una buena promoción y pago así que necesito que preparen algo, el anuncio de su banda ya está hecho y muchos de sus fans están comprando las entradas con anticipación.

Lucy observaba todo en silencio. Quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Celestia explicó uno que otro detalle más antes de salir junto a la rubia dejando al vocalista de Paradise City a solas para que siguiera componiendo. Ya fuera de la sala ambos se quedaron viendo.

―Así que ahora se llevan bien. ―murmuró.

Confundida, terminó respondiendo. ―Eso creo. ―no sabía si lo que pasaba entre ellos pertenecía al concepto de "llevarse bien"; si aquello incluía desearse la muerte, reírse del fracaso del otro, odiarse, desearse y tener sexo, podría quizás llamársele de esa manera.

―Escucha Lucy, tu sabes que te quiero mucho y no solo porque eres mi clienta ―acarició el hombro de la mujer―. Lo que te voy a decir ojalá lo tomes como un consejo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―No te acerques tanto a Natsu, si es que me entiendes.

La mujer lo observó dudosa. ―¿Por qué? ―preguntó aun entendiendo hasta dónde quería llegar su mánager.

―A pesar de que es un buen chico y no tiene malas intenciones, es muy joven y todo lo que lo rodea es la diversión. No quiero que te vayas a involucrar con él y creer que va portarse bien, te lo digo porque lo conozco. ―su advertencia era más obvia que cualquier cosa.

Ella lo sabía, lo tenía más que claro. Era cosa de verlo, Natsu lo que más tenía era mujeres a su alrededor y precisamente hacerse ilusiones con él era algo de lo cual la rubia huía. Sus palabras eran un recalco a sus pensamientos.

Saltando aquello le agradeció con un afectivo abrazo. ―Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

―Siempre te protegeré, mi adorada Lucy. ―acarició su cabello y su espalda con demasiada libertad, suficiente para que la artista tomara su distancia.

―¡Pero no te pases, pervertido! ―se alejó camino a su salón dejando al chico de las gafas con las ganas.

―No lo puedo evitar. ―sonrió para sí mismo, era un caso perdido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al siguiente día una controversial fila para los boletos de Paradise City cubría gran parte de la calle principal donde se grababa " _Young Time_ ", uno de losprogramas de televisión más populares del momento, pionero de la música y de los artistas juveniles. Todos querían un asiento para contemplar a la banda masculina aquella noche. La noticia se había expandido por todo el país gracias a afiches, anuncios en la radio y televisión que provocaron la llamaba telefónica de Romeo a su madre con una sola intención.

―¿Quieres ir al programa? ―Lucy había pegado el grito en el cielo. Estaba casi segura de que el último concierto había sido su primer y último gran sacrificio, pero se había equivocado. Fue tanta la sorpresa que Levy tuvo que frenar el tratamiento que le hacía a su rubio cabello por el susto.

―¡Por favor!, son mi grupo favorito y quiero verlos. Sé que tú puedes llevarme mami. ―Romeo insistió al menos veinte veces más, cada petición estaba más al borde del llanto. Sus ganas superaban todo.

Heartfilia soltó un largo y lleno de pesar suspiro, planteándose la situación. Se miraron fijo con su amiga y regresó el teléfono a su oreja, Romeo no paraba de hablar de lo feliz que sería si iba a tal programa. De una vida entera de lujos entregándole todo lo que estaba a su alcance era casi imposible negarse. Ella más que nadie podía entender las cosas que lo hacían feliz. Sin embargo el problema era otro, tendría que encontrarse con Natsu y el resto de la banda.

La única que lo podía acompañar era ella, su hijo era su responsabilidad de todas maneras. Tenía que considerar que Bora se negaría rotundamente a darles permiso, por lo que tendría que recurrir a una antigua estrategia. Se levantó de la silla donde reposaba con el pelo lleno de crema y sacó una peluca negra de melena corta para luego observar a Levy con determinación. ―Está bien. ―se escuchaban los gritos de felicidad desde la otra línea.

McGarden, consciente de lo que se le venía, se apretó los cienes. ―No, no otra vez. ―tenía muy claro que ella no estaría exenta de la gran idea. Incluso ya comenzaba a pensar en cómo se disfrazaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era cuestión de minutos para que el show empezara. Todos habían tomado asiento, el estudio no era tan grande por lo que fue muy complicado conseguir entradas. Lucy, Levy y Romeo estaban camuflados entre toda la gente que desgarraba su garganta para que el presentador saliera. Avanzaron por el pasillo del medio topándose con una mujer demasiado escandalosa.

―¡Los amo!, ¡te amo, Gray! ―exclamaba como si ellos estuvieran a kilómetros. Llevaba puesta una polera con el logo de la banda y la cara del guitarrista en ella, su cabello azul medio ondulado lo sujetaba en dos coletas altas. No tenía un estilo tan femenino y por como actuaba se podría adivinar que no era una chica común y corriente.

Romeo la observó ansioso, terminando por acercarse a ella. ―Disculpa, ¿dónde compraste esa camisa?

La mujer se miró la ropa. ―La hice yo misma. ―dijo con orgullo tirando un poco de ella.

―¡Increíble! ―el niño estaba encantado―. ¿Puedes hacerme una?

Negó con la cabeza. ―Lo siento niño pero como la fan número uno de Paradise City es un lujo que solo yo puedo tener. ―apuntó su pecho, autoproclamándose frente al resto.

Lucy miró a Levy con extrañeza, la chica era demasiado rara.

―Oh, anda ―puso cara de cachorro―, no seas mala.

Para que su amado niño obtuviera lo que quería, Heartfilia se acercó a la charla para brindar su apoyo.

―Tienes talento, si le haces una al pequeño prometo pagarte bien.

La chica de las coletas retrocedió, escéptica. ―¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? ―la miraba de arriba hacia abajo con interrogante.

Heartfilia tragó saliva, al parecer no se había ocultado tanto como esperaba.

―Claro que no. ―negó nerviosa.

Levy se interpuso. ―Ya empezará. ―tiró a su amiga y al niño del brazo para llevarlos a sus respectivos asientos. Sabía que estaba haciéndolas de superhéroe con todo esto. Si la chica los descubría se armaría un problemón.

El presentador salió. Hicieron unas cuantas secciones típicas de su programación hasta que llegaba el momento, los gritos aumentaban y el ambiente se ponía más tenso. El anfitrión pronunció el nombre de la banda por la cual la mayoría del público ahí se hacía presente acompañado de luces de colores y máquinas de humo. Los instrumentos ya estaban instalados en otra parte del estudio donde las cámaras se irían directamente. Uno a uno fueron saliendo los integrantes siendo Natsu el último en aparecer junto a su micrófono.

 **.**

 _Suena: Guns N' Roses- Reckless Life_

 **.**

La voz, el desgarre y la frescura de Dragneel incitaban a dejarse llevar por su música. Gray tocaba la guitarra como él solía hacerlo, sin camisa. Atrás Gajeel usaba sus baquetas para golpear la batería en tanto Jellal daba su toque misterioso con el bajo, junto a Fullbuster hacían un gran equipo.

Romeo se sabía la letra más que cualquier persona allí presente, lo que era curioso y un tanto preocupante para su madre. El chico se veía contento.

Por su parte Levy también gozaba el espectáculo, actualmente era una fanática secreta de ellos. Después de todo no había sido tan mala idea el disfrazarse.

Lucy cubría su cara con un pañuelo como si fuera de otra cultura, no quería ser descubierta por ningún motivo. Observó todos sus alrededores hasta encontrar algo que realmente llamó su atención. Desde tras del escenario se podía apreciar una pequeña obertura hacia un pasillo donde precisamente Minerva observaba de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿acaso eran novios?, ¿por qué siempre tenía que estar ella?, era muy molesto. Esa mujer no le caía nada bien.

Siguió su mirada, iba hacia el vocalista que sujetaba sus pantalones como si se los fuera a arrancar volviendo locas a las chicas, era un verdadero afortunado. Con tan solo unas palabras o una mirada podría tener a cualquier mujer a su disposición. ¿Por qué le frustraba tanto pensar en ello?

No le gustaba ese tipo de chico, ella era consiente que no había nada mejor que la exclusividad en una relación.

Si era así, tenía que dejar de verlo y quizás enfocarse en otro integrante. Todo esto le comenzaba a causar dolor de cabeza.

El programa acabó y con ello, todos los presentes dejaron el estudio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La salida del canal televisivo estaba repleta, una enorme fila ocupaba los pasillos. Aquel silencio fue interrumpido cuando una de las fanáticas vio pasar a los integrantes lo que causó que todas se volvieran locas, aunque sus esfuerzos por acercarse eran absurdos haciendo frente a los musculosos guardaespaldas. Romeo retrocedió con entusiasmo y con ganas de ser un chico travieso se soltó de la mano de su madre para correr en dirección al camarín burlando el muro de fuerza que tenían los hombres de traje contra las alocadas, una de ellas era la chica de cabello azul que se proclamaba como la número uno.

―¡Romeo! ―la cantante corrió tras su hijo con gran angustia siendo seguida por Levy. Se acercó lo más que pudo siendo sujetada por uno de los guardias. Pero ya nada le importaba, tenía que ir por su pequeño así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer abuso de poder. Se quitó la peluca con rabia dejando a todos los presentes asombrados. ―Soy Lu Heart, déjame pasar, conozco a los chicos ―apuntó a Levy quien también repetía la misma acción―. Ella viene conmigo, es mi asistente.

El hombre que la había detenido había perdido la noción del tiempo, su cara cambió en un dos por tres al darse cuenta de quien tenía al frente. Hizo una reverencia como si estuviera frente a la realeza. ―Disculpe señorita, fue una imprudencia de mi parte. ―se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar.

―¿Lu Heart? ―la desesperada fanática de las coletas no lo podía creer. Estuvo a centímetros de una de las cantantes más famosas del mundo y no se dio cuenta. ―¡E-Espera! ―gritó causando que la rubia se volteara hacia ella. ―¡Llévame contigo, por favor! ―su mirada era profunda, el deseo que tenía no podía ser más claro.

Asimismo las otras fanáticas presentes gritaban entusiasmadas al ver a la estrella del pop tan cerca. Lucy se quedó pensando, ¿por qué tendría que ayudar a una chica que acababa de conocer?, estaba dudando.

―Pídele la camiseta a cambio. ―le susurró Levy. Claro, ¿qué sería de la artista sin su adorada asistente?

Era una idea fantástica.

―Hace la camiseta que mi hijo te pidió y te dejaré entrar. ―le dijo seria, una oferta tentadora.

La mujer mostró un poco de molestia, pero ella era la que necesitaba más el favor. No podía seguir oscilando. ―Trato hecho. ―suficiente para que Heartfilia hiciera una seña, así el guardia la dejó pasar despertando la envidia del resto del club de fans y otros presentes.

Entraron al camarín sin tocar la puerta. El primero en notar su llegada fue Natsu, sorprendido por la presencia de quien menos se lo esperaba, aunque pudo quizás suponerlo gracias a que Romeo estaba ahí. Era imposible que el viejo de su padre lo hubiera traído. Todo tenía demasiada lógica.

Pero, ¿por qué no notó su presencia antes?, eso le llamaba la atención. El estudio no era tan grande como los estadios donde tocaban, fácilmente los hubiera identificado.

―Pero si es la diva y su esclava…―Gajeel los saludó con su humor de siempre, estaba tan contento por el éxito que llevaba una inusual expresión alegre.

―Vengo por mi hijo. ―Lucy no sabía cómo excusarse.

―¿Acaso viniste a escucharnos? ―preguntó Gray, sorprendido. Aunque algo le inquietaba, hace un rato alguien no dejaba de observarlo fijamente. ―¿Ella quién es? ―preguntó al notar a la muchacha de las coletas.

―Soy Juvia Loxar, la fan número uno de Paradise City. ―se presentó con orgullo luciendo su camisa.

Los chicos la miraron asombrados.

―Los sigo desde sus primeros pasos ―siguió sin dejar de mirar al guitarrista―. No me pierdo ningún concierto y compro toda su música. ―explicó sobreexcitada.

―¿Qué esperan?, autografíen su camisa que sea. Deben querer a sus fans. ―los regañó Lucy de manos en las caderas.

Algo atolondrados accedieron, Juvia insistió que Gray hiciera la firma más grande. Sacó de su bolso un álbum tamaño real para que también dejara su escritura, el resto de la banda hizo lo mismo en los discos que trajo. Parecía ser el mejor día para ella.

Romeo y Juvia podrían ser mejores amigos, no pararon de hablar de la banda en al menos una hora. Lucy solo quería marcharse, las miradas interrogantes del vocalista la tenían muy nerviosa.

―Muy bien hijo, debemos irnos. Papá nos espera. ―tomó de la mano al niño.

Ya satisfecho optó por acceder.

―Sí. ¡Adiós! ―Romeo se despidió del grupo.

―Juvia, recuerda tu promesa. Tengo tu número anotado, te llamaré. ―dijo Lucy antes de desaparecer de la sala. La muchacha del cabello azul asintió sonriente, estaba muy agradecida con la estrella del pop.

Todo lo ocurrido tenía a Dragneel por las nubes, mucho que pensar para él. Aunque la idea de que ella haya venido a verlo le parecía muy entretenida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche acechaba Fiore, donde la hora de la cena había concluido. Lucy Heartfilia reposaba sobre la cama observando cómo dormía su esposo, a ronquidos y balbuceos. Su relación iba igual que antes, todo para él eran los negocios y el resto le daba igual. No entendía del todo porqué le había pedido que regresaran. Probablemente una parte de ella esperaba un cambio positivo, pero no estaba resultando. Se colocó su pijama de ceda y al sentir la leve vibración de su teléfono lo tomó enseguida para que Bora no se diera cuenta. Salió al balcón y se atrevió a verlo, era de Natsu.

" _¿Ahora eres fan del rock?"_ leyó, ya le parecía raro que no la molestara por lo ocurrido. Habían pasado tres días desde entonces.

No sabía si responderle. Estaba pasando los límites de ciertos concentos que existían sobre ser fiel a la pareja. Ella comprendía que si la situación fuera al revés jamás permitiría algo como eso.

Aunque…no era tan mala idea al menos decirle que no le enviara más mensajes.

" _Mi hijo es fanático, yo solo lo hago feliz. No te creas la gran cosa, tonto. Creo que jamás podrás olvidar la noche en la isla…_ "

Al enviarlo se palmeó la frente, ¡le estaba siguiendo el juego de forma inconsciente! ―¿Pero qué diablos me pasa? ―quería entender por qué le coqueteaba. Está bien, tuvieron sexo, increíble sexo, algo descomunal pero debía quedar en el pasado. Todo se desbordaba en aquel momento para ella.

Lo peor fue al sentir otra vibración, le había respondido. " _Estás en lo cierto, ahora me acordaste y debo decir que ha provocado algo en mí."_

Su rostro estaba tan acalorado que se echó aire con su mano libre, ese chico era demasiado intenso para ella. ¿Por qué tenía que estar provocándola todo el tiempo?

Inesperadamente llegó otro mensaje, " _Dile a Romeo que puede venir a verme cuando quiera, a conciertos o lo que sea, me agrada mucho ese chico. Tú también puedes venir si quieres, sobre todo si usas la bata de la otra vez."_

Y ahí iba otra vez.

Fue imposible el no sonreír como una chica de quince años.

" _Tal vez vaya, tal vez no. ¿Qué gano?"_

Se cubrió la boca con vergüenza por su insinuante mensaje, segundos después recibió respuesta. Observó el teléfono, nerviosa.

" _Si vienes lo descubrirás, es algo bueno."_

No podía seguir así.

Definitivamente esto no podía seguir.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su bata y regresó a la alcoba. Sin querer terminó por tener una conversación casi de novios con el chico que supuestamente más detestaba, al menos antes. Se sentía realmente mal.

Se recostó en su cama tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, aunque su cuerpo y su mente querían una sola cosa. Luchaba sola con tanto deseo. Quería tener al maldito rockero sobre o abajo, como sea, de ella. Toda la situación la desesperaba. Antes de cerrar sus ojos contempló una vez más a su esposo, ¿había tomado la decisión correcta?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola!, aquí me reporto desde México, Playa del Carmen para ustedes. En este momento me encuentro realizando mi práctica profesional en este país estoy lejos de toda mi familia y amigos, por suerte tengo Wi-Fi y puedo al menos escribir para seguir con mis historias. Este episodio fue mas soft XD espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos a todos,**

 **Kaya.**


	6. Comienzan los ensayos

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Rated:** **M +18, lenguaje fuerte y temas adultos.**

 **Advertencia:** **Durante el transcurso del fanfic se relatan escenas con música la cual describiré dentro de la historia por si gustan tener una lectura más interactiva.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis: Comienzan los ensayos.**

The Fiore Park era uno de los estadios más grandes del país, aquí se llevaría a cabo los reconocidos premios Happy de la música. Quedaba muy poco para el evento lo que aceleró el proceso de los ensayos. Contaban con tres escenarios, uno donde aparecían los presentadores, el segundo era para los mega espectáculos y el tercero era un poco más pequeño para el mismo motivo. Ya parecía cómico, la rivalidad entre los chicos de Paradise City y la diva Lucy Heartfilia siempre acababa con aquellos incómodos encontrones que ponían de los nervios a quienes los rodeaban, aunque hoy en día la relación iba un poco mejor, claro, algo que solo Lucy y Natsu conocían.

Los chicos serían los encargados de abrir el espectáculo más importante del año para la música y ya tenían lista su canción. " _Welcome to the Jungle_ " sería un éxito prometedor, imán de ventas y top de listas en el rubro. Loke no podía estar más de acuerdo con la elección de los chicos, él era un experto y sabía que llegarían lejos con tal próximo single. Por el otro lado, Lucy no deseaba quedarse atrás; la cantante pop tenía preparado un meldey de sus sencillos más exitosos. Aunque existía un pequeño detalle, debía promocionar una nueva canción.

A pesar de que se la pasaba día y noche frente al teclado era difícil concentrarse con tanto conflicto en su cabeza. Los patéticos intentos de su marido por complacerla, esfuerzos, porque eso parecía. El miedo de perder a Romeo y lo peor, el rostro del salvaje chico de cabello rosa se impregnó en su cabeza desde que se conocieron mejor en isla Galuna.

Se mantuvo sentada en su confortable silla estelar, Levy la acompañaba en tanto le preparaba un té de manzanilla. Ambas sin despegar la vista de los chicos. Probaban sus instrumentos concentrados, los trataban como si fueran unos bebés. Lucy comenzaba a pensar que no eran tan idiotas como parecían.

―¿Tendremos bailarinas sexys verdad? ―preguntó Natsu por el micrófono causando que todos se rieran, a excepción de la diva y su amiga.

―Babosos. ―Lucy revisó sus partituras, estaba en blanco. Quería deslumbrar y ser la mejor de la noche pero la banda de rock se lo ponía difícil.

Pero eso no era todo lo que la tenía de mal humor, hubo algo que culminó aquella ira transformándola en la erosión de un volcán. Jenny Realight hacía su aparición en ropa deportiva, cargaba una botella de agua mineral y era seguida por su equipo. La rubia se levantó de su asiento indignada y lista para poner en su lugar a la novata.

―Cálmate, no conseguirás nada…―susurró Levy con miedo de lo que pudiera hacer. Era extraño pero Heartfilia había escuchado los consejos de su amiga, mejor aún, fue en dirección hacia su representante para desquitarse con él.

Loke se volteó con miedo, sabía lo que se le venía.

―¿Me puedes explicar qué hace la Barbie de feria acá? ―la apuntó sin escrúpulos, por suerte Jenny no se dio cuenta o la cosa empeoraría.

―Anda, Lucy, no eres la única artista que va a presentarse. Jenny es nueva y los productores la querían para este evento. Tiene canciones que conseguirán mucha audiencia.

―Conmigo es más que suficiente, querido. ―se señaló ella misma.

―Escucha. Si tanto te preocupa prepara algo inolvidable que la opaque, sé que puedes hacerlo. ―le guiñó un ojo en tanto se alzaba sus típicas gafas.

―¡Claro que puedo! ―exclamó llamando la atención del resto.

Desde su puesto Natsu la observaba divertido, le causaban tanta gracia los gestos de esa chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las calles se deformaban a la velocidad del Mercedes Benz en el que Elfman transportaba a la diva de Fiore, cada casa se desvanecía frente a su confundido rostro. Necesitaba una canción, una maldita melodía que rompiera todos los esquemas. Estaba frustrada, tenía que pedir ayuda de algún compositor, opción a la cual no quería recurrir. Siempre le gustó componer sus propias canciones.

En lo que iba camino a su casa, tuvo una idea. Una arriesgada idea.

Marcó al número prohibido y esperó en línea con las piernas temblorosas.

―¿Natsu? ―balbuceó al oír su voz medio dormida. ―Sí, soy yo. No te burles. ―desde el otro lado el chico se escuchaba muy sorprendido por la llamada, aunque no perdía el tiempo molestándole. ―Necesito verte, ahora ya. Sí, dame tu dirección. ―dijo lo último con temor.

Minutos después, Elfman la dejó frente al edificio donde vivía el vocalista. Lucy le aseguró que estaría bien, así que su guardaespaldas se fue. Respiró profundo y entró con los lentes puestos. El departamento tenía la seguridad suficiente como para que nadie se enterara de la presencia de la artista, eso era lo que menos la tenía nerviosa. Subió al ascensor y marcó su destino. Cuando quedaba tan solo un número se arregló en el espejo rápidamente para salir.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él, con una musculosa blanca que para no ser tan ajustada le quedaba demasiado bien y no opacaba sus perfectos abdominales, un jeans oscuro y converse. ―Vaya, quién lo diría. ―la observó con una enorme sonrisa.

―¿Me harás entrar o qué?

La llevó hasta la sala y se acomodaron en los sillones, quedando frente a frente.

―Me encantaría saber qué es lo que te trae por acá. Fuiste muy cortante por teléfono por cierto. ―sacó dos cervezas del frigobar y las dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

Lucy abrió una y se mandó un buen trago, arrepintiéndose al medio segundo por su abdomen plano. Ni modo, tenía sed.

―Necesito tu ayuda. ―dijo con dificultad.

―¿Ah?

―No lo pienso repetir.

―Vamos, dilo ―apuntó su oído con gracia―. Debo escucharlo una vez más.

―¡No juegues conmigo! ―dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa con rabia y se paró, siendo detenida por el rockero.

―Jamás lo haría…

Dragneel se maldijo por dentro, ¿por qué había dicho algo tan cursi?, se sentía un imbécil. La sostuvo de la mano con fuerza evitando que se largue. Ella giró su cabeza con asombro, la estaba cagando.

Qué asco se daba él mismo. Acababa de decir una de aquellas frases, sí, esas que solo decían los galanes de televisión, series ficticias. Estaba diciéndole algo romántico a una chica, merecía morir.

Del susto la soltó, llevando su mano por su cabello para apaciguar sus puntiagudos mechones. Ella agachó la cabeza tratando de fingir que nada había pasado, finalmente ambos decidieron regresar al sillón.

―Bien, si quieres que te ayude con mucho gusto. Pero me gustaría saber en qué.

―Tengo que presentar una nueva canción para los premios Happy.

Una pequeña parte del orgullo de Natsu se inflaba, la chica le estaba pidiendo ayuda en algo que de seguro jamás le pediría, vaya goce. Se levantó haciéndole señas con la mano para que le siguiera.

Llegaron al cuarto del fondo, más bien, un lujoso cuarto pintado en blanco con un piano de última generación. Los ojos de la rubia resplandecían, estaba en el paraíso. Dragneel se sentó frente al instrumento y le hizo un espacio para que le acompañara. Ambos observaron las teclas un momento, tratando de buscar la melodía perfecta.

―¿Lo quieres rápido o lento?

Lucy parpadeó atónita, su pregunta era demasiado amplia. Natsu se partió a carcajadas, la cara de la diva lo decía todo. ―¡Tienes una mente bien sucia!

―Lo has dicho apropósito, idiota. ―le golpeó el brazo.

Cuando la risa del muchacho frenó, se concentraron otra vez.

―Tengo que recordarles quién es Lu Heart, ¿es mucho pedir?

―La competencia va en crecimiento, necesitas más que recordar algo.

Las palabras del músico hacían eco en la cabeza de Heartfilia, tenía razón, su performance debía traspasar fronteras. Probablemente la audiencia recordaría quién es ella, pero su ambición deseaba más que eso, mucho más que eso. Quería marcar la diferencia.

Sus años de experiencia sobre el escenario la llevaron a una importante decisión; las primeras canciones del meldey serían más lentas para luego acabar con algo que termine moviendo a todo el público. Su voz se privilegiaba de ambas formas.

―La inspiración no llega por sí sola, eso lo debes tener claro ―Dragneel tronó sus dedos, preparándolos para acariciar su adorado piano. ―Deberías tener alguna idea en tu mente. Yo te puedo ayudar en ello. ―bromeó.

―Tengo bastantes ideas… ―bufó, ignorando las constantes insinuaciones sexuales del vocalista de Paradise City.

―Escucha esto.

Lucy enfocó toda su atención en los pronunciados y delgados dedos del muchacho, se movían coordinados para tocar la melodía que él había compuesto días atrás. Con su mano libre colocó la pista de fondo que le daba un toque más movido a la canción. Eran percusiones seguidas que daban enormes ganas de bailar.

La mujer permaneció asombrada. Para ser un chico rockero que solo rompe guitarras y desgarra gargantas tenía demasiado talento en componer. Quizás había sido muy prejuiciosa con él.

Natsu dejó sobre el piano la partitura, encandilando los ojos de la cantante quién ya se imaginaba sobre el escenario debutando la canción.

―¿Qué te parece?

―No está tan mal…―«¿ _No está tan mal?, es un hit seguro.»_ Detestaba su maldito orgullo, pero detestaba aún más dejarlo de lado. Estaba encantada con lo que acababa de escuchar, el chico tenía material suficiente para armar un disco completo, no, la carrera de un artista de inicio a fin. No podía asimilar que dentro de esa cabeza de chico loco podía caber tanto.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que se había equivocado con él desde un principio.

Natsu la contempló satisfecho por el resultado. ―Por tú cara puedo deducir que estás sorprendida. Crees que solo compongo canciones de rock ―el hallazgo del muchacho causó el rubor en la cara de Heartfilia―. Tengo algo de tiempo libre y escribo de todo. Esta melodía la hice hace algún tiempo, si te gusta te la regalo.

―¿Otra canción más? ―Lucy se alzó hacia atrás, confundida.

―Es solo una canción, hago miles todos los días.

―Qué presumido.

―¿La quieres o no? ―preguntó atento a ella.

Con el orgullo bajo el brazo tomó el papel con la partitura y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón con una sonrisa de victoria. ―Lo tomaré como una disculpa por haberte conseguido mi número sin mi permiso.

―Jamás te pedí disculpas por eso, tampoco me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ―ahí iba, aquella mirada penetrante color verde que incomodaba hasta el punto máximo a la artista. Se cuestionaba un montón de cosas, ¿por qué se había conseguido su número realmente?, ¿qué intenciones podría tener?

Es que simplemente no podía quedarse con la primera alternativa; el pedir disculpas por una reacción infantil no iba de la mano con la personalidad de Dragneel. ¿Debía reconsiderar que habían tenido sexo desenfrenado en la playa?, puede que aquello marcara un antes y un después.

¿Puede?, evidentemente lo hizo.

La chica del cabello rubio se paró de golpe desde el asiento frente al piano para avanzar unos cuantos pasos. Estaba huyendo del lobo, que poco a poco mostraba sus colmillos. Era inevitable no recordarlo sobre ella cuando sus ojos esmeraldas la contemplaban con seriedad. Él la desnudaba con la mirada y ella lo notaba, un big-bang de emociones con tal solo encontrarse. Tenía que escapar en ese preciso momento o no habría vuelta atrás.

Sacudió su ropa como si estuviera llena de deseo y murmuró. ―Ya es tarde, debo irme. Mi esposo me debe estar esperando. ―sí, mencionó lo último apropósito. Tenía que recordar que era una mujer casada y tragarse esas malditas ganas de lanzarse encima del rockero.

Natsu se levantó tranquilo soltando un suspiro. ―Como digas. ―la llevó hasta la puerta maldiciendo en su cabeza. Habría jurado que por una milésima de segundo volvería a tenerla en sus brazos, iluso.

No había algo peor para él que una chica lo dejara pagando, o con las ganas. Tendría que desquitarse más tarde.

Se despidieron sin más y al cerrar la puerta gruñó en tanto se quitaba la camisa. ―Maldito calor, esa chica me va a matar. ―lanzó su ropa como un trapo hasta el sillón desquitando su furia. No, nadie dejaba a Natsu Dragneel de esa manera. Encendió un cigarrillo para luego marcar al primer nombre femenino que vio en su lista de contactos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Regresó a su mansión con el corazón fuera del cuerpo. Lucy estuvo a punto de cometer otra locura, si tan solo lo hubiera pensado menos veces ya estaría entre las sábanas de Dragneel. Imposible, debía quitarse esos erróneos deseos que la invadían o tarde o temprano perdería todo lo que tiene. De alguna u otra forma Bora siempre acababa enterándose de todo y eso era lo que temía.

Dejó de lado su blanco y lujoso abrigo para entrar a su estudio personal. Escuchó una y otra vez el demo que Natsu había hecho para ella. Tomó un cuaderno junto a un lápiz y comenzó a lanzar letras. Entretanto se inspiraba la puerta del estudio se abrió de improviso.

―¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto? ―Bora entró con la cara roja de furia. En su mano derecha cargaba tres calificaciones bajas de Romeo.

Lucy se puso de todos los colores, desconocía en su totalidad lo mal que le estaba yendo a su hijo y eso le hacía sentir mal.

―Tu silencio dice todo. ¿Qué clase de madre eres, Lucy?

Suficiente, tal pregunta era suficiente para que Heartfilia le rompiera la cara, pero se contuvo por un millón de razones.

El hombre de traje apagó su cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros del salón. Sin perder la amargura de su cara se acercó más y más a ella. ―Supongo que has de estar muy ocupada limándote las uñas, yendo a la peluquería o a la disquera, sacándote fotos en ropas diminutas que te hacen vender más. ¿En qué momento tienes tiempo para enseñarle a tu hijo?

―¿Has olvidado que también es tu hijo? ―alzó la voz―. No por ser la madre tengo que hacer todo yo sola, tú nunca te tomas ni siquiera la molestia en salir con él. ―cada vez su volumen iba en aumento, pero bastó con que él colocara un dedo en sus labios para saber que era la hora de guardar silencio.

―No grites, recuerda que ya no estás en ese cabaret donde trabajabas ―la miró con desprecio―. Escúchame una cosa, gracias a mí tienes con qué limpiarte el culo, tienes comida y tu hijo tiene para vestirse. Lo mínimo que te pido es que te encargues de él, tú eres la mujer y debes hacerte cargo de esas cosas. Pensé en ti y contraté servidumbre para que hicieran las tareas que tú deberías hacer como cocinar y limpiar. Piénsalo dos veces antes de faltarme el respeto.

El hombre hablaba tan seguro de sí mismo como un presidente en plena campaña electoral. En ningún instante mostró arrepentimiento de toda la barbaridad que dijo frente a su esposa, esta solo lo miró con desagrado. Bora era un completo cavernícola que aún creía que la mujer era un ser débil.

Sin ganas de seguir discutiendo y aburrida de todo lo que escuchaba, Lucy desvió la mirada, dolida. Tenía ganas de lanzarle lo primero que viera en su cabeza, sin embargo la imagen de su hijo Romeo se lo impedía.

¿Cuánto más estaba dispuesta a soportar?

Bora abandonó la sala llevándose las bajas calificaciones de Romeo dejando un ambiente tóxico y lleno de ecos que le recalcaban las duras palabras a su esposa.

Heartfilia se dejó caer sobre la silla frente al piano, respiró profundo y contó hasta diez. No se dejaría perder por algo así. Miró fijamente las teclas recordando la melodía que le obsequió Natsu. Dejó escuchar el demo completo y empezó a escribir rápidamente como si las ideas salieran volando de su cabeza. Quizás toda esta mala experiencia le estaba sirviendo de algo. Había conseguido inspiración sin darse cuenta, buena o mala, todo contaba.

Probablemente aquella canción era la oportunidad de decir todo lo que se estaba guardando en ese preciso momento.

Estribillo tras estribillo terminó por armar lo que sería su siguiente sencillo " _Ain_ _'_ _t Your Mama_ ".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La compañía Fairy Tail Records recibía a una alegre Heartfilia en su recepción. Llegó tarareando su nueva canción y al mismo tiempo estrenando un nuevo atuendo, hoy sería un gran día para ella, de eso no cabía duda. Elfman la acompañó hasta su sala privada para luego irse a la cafetería. Levy esperaba por ella dentro, la menuda joven ya tenía varias fotografías de trajes contemplados para el nuevo video clip de la estrella.

―Me encanta verte así. ―Levy sonrió complacida. Sus palabras eran muy sinceras.

―A mí también, creo que amanecí positiva. ―le contestó en tanto revisaba la revista con la ropa. Entre tantas opciones hubo varias que le llamaron la atención.

Tenía contemplado más de un atuendo para su video ya que la temática podía ser amplia. Buscó un traje de madre moderna que representara a la mujer de los años 60, otro de una oficinista para luego otro que invocara el clímax, es decir, el momento de baile.

Durante su búsqueda tocaron a la puerta, a lo que McGarden fue a abrir.

―¡Me ha encantado! ―llegó Loke con una grabadora en la mano insinuando que había escuchado la nueva canción―. Con esto pegarás en todas las radios, es un hecho ―sacó un itinerario de su bolsillo de chaqueta―. La canción será lanzada mañana, por lo que hay que comenzar a grabar el video lo más antes posible. Me parece que estrenarlo en los premios Happy es una estrategia muy inteligente, agregando que esa misma noche lo presentarás en vivo.

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba complacida con todas las ideas que le otorgaba su representante. Lo único que deseaba era brillar nuevamente en el escenario y por supuesto, recibir muchos premios Happy.

Estaba tan contenta que decidió salir, inconscientemente, fue caminando hacia la sala del lobo alías Natsu Dragneel. Algo en ella la obligaba a contarle la noticia, después de todo, él fue quien compuso la base. Se arregló el cabello durante el camino y verificaba su maquillaje en cualquier reflejo que viera hasta quedar frente a la puerta con un gran Paradise City en ella. Analizó al menos tres veces si tocaba o no hasta que alguien abrió de manera inesperada.

Era su dolor de cabeza preferido.

―Me pregunto de dónde sacaste toda esa inspiración. ―no hubo hola, ni buenos días, el chico siempre tenía que burlarse. Se quedó frente a ella con una divertida expresión en su rostro esperando qué tenía para decir.

La canción ya se escuchaba en todo Fairy Tail Records, no le sorprendía que el muchacho ya estuviera al tanto.

―Gracias. ―soltó de repente.

―¿Cómo?

―Si no fuera por tu demo jamás habría compuesto la canción, supongo que te debo una. ―miró hacia el piso avergonzada.

Era algo difícil de explicar. Natsu se sentía muy atraído por esa fortaleza de mujer que desprendía Heartfilia todo el tiempo, aquella ímpetu con la que aparecía en todos lados. No obstante aquel lado tímido y tierno que ocultaba tampoco le era indiferente. Podía pensar que era un poco molesto, pero la verdad era que le gustaba y mucho. Ver a una mujer tan potente en esa faceta le producía un montón de cosas.

Se agarró la cara para ocultar su rubor, no quería que ella lo viera de esa manera. En su auxilio, quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente.

―Me interesa demasiado saber por qué escribiste esa letra…―comentó arrepintiéndose al medio segundo. Estaba sonando como un chiquillo demasiado interesado en ella, cosa que deseaba evitar a toda costa y siempre terminaba cayendo en lo mismo.

Aunque no podía ser más cierto. El cantante tenía ciertas teorías, aunque no quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa hasta escuchar la verdadera versión de Heartfilia.

―No siempre hay que escribir sobre lo que nos pasa. ―contestó desviando el tema, de nuevo.

―¿Sabes?, no es bueno reprimirse, por nadie ―acercó su rostro hacia el de ella―. Sé cómo te sientes, quieres gritar mil cosas al mundo y has tomado la música como tu canal. No tiene nada de malo ―ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para estarla acorralando contra la pared―. Pero yo no soy idiota, veo en tus ojos que la letra no llegó de la nada. Lo sé porque fui testigo de que no te iba a surgir algo por arte de magia. ―a diferencia de unos segundos, su voz se oía preocupada.

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que la tenía histérica era su imprudente manera de acercársele sin preguntar. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta confianza?

Detestaba sentir cómo él la leía con tan solo verla. Detestaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

―¿El viejo otra vez te está dando problemas?

Lucy negó al instante con la cabeza como si tuviera un reflejo. ―No digas tonterías.

Pero sus gestos nerviosos solo la terminaban delantando más. Natsu ya le traía el ojo puesto a ese hombre, un escáner al completo. Solo pensaba en un tipo que vivía por el dinero siendo capáz de pasar por encima de quien sea con tal de conseguirlo, idea la cual no se alejaba tanto de la realidad.

Tenía a su lado a una mujer hermosa, vaya hermosa, curvilínea y con carácter como a él le gustaban. Pero para un hombre tan ciego y egoísta como él no era suficiente, una persona que tuvo tanto desde tan temprano pierde el sentido de la razón. Dragneel añoraba no caer en lo mismo, y aunque sonara exagerado, odiaba un poco a Bora.

Quien sabe porqué.

Se alejó de ella fingiendo indiferencia y regresó a su salón despidiéndose. ―Dale mis saludos a Romeo. ―cerró la puerta dejándola sola.

―¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ―refunfuñó en tanto regresaba a su lugar. Primero se portaba preocupado y luego se iba así como si nada. Era un caso, realmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ain_ _'_ _t Your Mama_ " se estrenó en las radios más importantes de Fiore a costo de una considerable suma de dinero más las influencias de Loke. Lucy estaba en boca de todos con su nuevo éxito. Pero eso no era todo, el video debía grabarse y salir lo más pronto posible para que el single llegara al top diez. Así fue como aquella mañana empezaron las grabaciones, un gran y profesional equipo esperaba por la estrella en el set. A las seis de la madrugada llegó Heartfilia en compañía de su asistente personal y su representante. El libreto estaba redactado e impreso en manos del director quien tenía las imágenes ya en su mente. Una hora después Lucy salió de su camerino con el primer look del video. Levy como siempre le sacaba un montón de fotos.

―Amiga te ves hermosa. ―le elogió en tanto la fotografiaba para agregar el resultado a su colección.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ―añadió Loke con su típica sonrisa.

Llena de confianza se acercó al set, el director dio la señal y comenzaron a grabar. La mujer estaba muy inspirada, en su mente se imaginaba la cara de Bora en los modelos que actuaban como el hombre machista, lo que le fue de mucha ayuda para sacar todas sus emociones fuera; las escenas salieron perfectas. Se llenó de mucha energía y mostró que era una mujer con poder.

La primera parte del video estaba lista, pero aún faltaba lo más importante; el clímax. La canción era rápida con una mezcla de ritmos latinos y el infaltable toque pop, era imposible hacer un video de ese tipo sin una escena de baile. Lucy se reunió con los bailarines para planificar cómo sería, aún no tenían nada ni para comenzar a ensayar, así que poco a poco fueron probando pasos hasta armar pequeños fragmentos de la canción. Aquel final se grabaría mañana, por lo que aprovecharon el resto de la tarde para ensayar y ensayar hasta que formara parte de su memoria.

Llegó la noche y era hora de descansar. Lucy lo merecía. Tomó todas sus cosas y fue en su limusina rumbo a su mansión. Elfman la dejó en la puerta de su hogar y se retiró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heartfilia se preparó para dormir, estaba exhausta. Entró a su alcoba y ahí estaba Bora sobre la cama durmiendo con sus infaltables ronquidos. Caminó despacio para no despertarle, abrió su lado de la cama y lentamente se fue metiendo lo más sigilosa posible. Cuando al fin podía dejar caer su peso sobre el colchón soltó un suspiro, había sido un día agitado. Perdía su mirada en el techo blanco de su habitación con los ronquidos de su esposo como música de fondo. Recordó la extraña escena con Natsu en tanto abrazaba su almohada, estaba muy confundida. Ese chico problema le estaba complicando la vida, no era normal que pensara tanto en otro hombre que no fuera su esposo. Detestaba todo en Natsu, su carácter impulsivo e inmaduro eran todo lo que no le gustaba en un chico y ahí estaba, su nombre en una molesta voz interna que se repetía.

Ingenuamente miró su teléfono. No había ningún mensaje.

De seguro se estaba ligando a otra chica, pensó apretando un poco su aparato. ¿Por qué debía importarle?

Sacudió su cabeza indignada, ya debía empezar a asumir que era una mujer casada. Aunque Bora fuera un completo imbécil su vida y su familia estaría a salvo siempre y cuando siguiera a su lado. Eso lo tenía claro.

Sin embargo, ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Y la historia del video se hacía realidad…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó temprano para repasar por última vez la coreografía. Bajó en ropa deportiva hacia su gimnasio personal, frenó frente al espejo y elongó un poco para no atrofiar sus músculos. Mientras bailaba observaba en su reflejo los resultados, el sudor era indicio de que se estaba esforzando. Todo iba excelente, hasta el momento.

―Lucy. ―Bora entró de improviso al gimnasio. Vestía su ropa de siempre, formal y de negocios.

Ella solo lo observó mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla facial.

―En unos días tendremos una cena por la disquera, irán importantes socios de mi compañía interesados en comprar acciones. Sabes lo importante que es para Fairy Tail Records que ellos compren, así que necesito que te comportes ―le hablaba como si se tratara de una niña―. Ponte un vestido decente, digna de ser la mujer de Conbolt.

Dejó la toalla húmeda en el piso y se aproximó hacia el hombre de traje con el ceño fruncido.

―Cualquier cosa que me ponga me hará ver digna, querido. ―pronunció con el tono más frívolo que tuvo. Bora alzó una ceja tratando de entender el porqué de su respuesta, pero el tiempo no le favoreció. La rubia estaba lista para partir a grabar su video y no parecía tener ganas de perder más tiempo en el gimnasio de su casa.

Se retiró sin decir nada, recordando los pasos una y otra vez en su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasado de las cuatro de la tarde empezaron a grabar. La última escena iba tomando forma, todo partía con mujeres de diferentes casos de machismo y discriminación que dejaban sus conflictos para finalmente llegar a la calle donde todo empezaría. Durante ese transcurso Lucy se acercó a la primera cámara y al ritmo de la música movía los labios para que concordara con la letra de la canción, estaba muy concentrada. Llevaba puesto un traje blanco entero ajustado al cuerpo con botas bucaneras hasta más arriba de los muslos color azul eléctrico que se sostenían con un cinturón del mismo color a la cadera, el taco era leve y cómodo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando ya estaban todas las bailarinas reunidas y caracterizadas avanzaron durante el interludio.

La coreografía salió impecable, tanto así que al primer intento quedó perfecto. Todos aplaudieron satisfechos al equipo y especialmente a Lucy que se robó la atención de todos. Levy corrió hacia ella con una toalla algo húmeda y una botella con agua. ―¡Lo has hecho increíble!, no me dejas de sorprender.

Lucy bebió como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. ―Necesitaba expresar mi ira de alguna manera. Él tenía razón. ―mencionó inocente. Cuando se percató que había pensado en voz alta se cubrió la boca como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra.

McGarden sonrió ladeado.

―¿A quién te refieres?

―No es nada. ―respondió riéndose con nervios.

Y Loke llegaba a salvarla del embrollo.

―¡Espléndida! ―aplaudió―. Necesito abrazarte.

Lucy lo pensó un poco, conocía ―demasiado― a su representante y sobre todo las mañas que tenía. Pero bueno, estaba contenta.

―Adelante, aprovecha. ―extendió sus brazos para que él cumpliera su sueño.

―Me siento en el cielo.

Levy carcajeó desde su lugar, Loke siempre bromeaba con las mujeres pero Lucy parecía ser especial para él. No entendía en qué sentido, pero de que le importaba le importaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El video se publicó una semana después. Todos hablaban del mensaje que dejaba Lucy en su nueva canción, mostrándose como una mujer fuerte que le pedía a sus compañeras luchar por sus derechos. Los periódicos, las noticias en la televisión, radios y revistas, en todos lados se veía el nombre de la diva de Fiore. Lu Heart seguía siendo la cantante más respetada en la industria.

Dentro de tanta cita y entrevista agendada, dejó algo de tiempo para conseguir un buen vestido para la cena de esta noche. Estaba convencida de que sería algo aburrido, agradecía de que Levy y sus demás compañeros se hicieran presentes ya que era una cena de Fairy Tail Records, eso le quitaba un poco el sabor amargo.

Se vistió frente a un grande espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación, era como el vino tinto, largo con un escote en V. Adornó su cuello y muñecas con costosas joyas obsequiadas por su esposo para luego aplicar maquillaje. Estaba consiente que la prensa estaría en tal evento. Arregló su cabello y bajó para reunirse con Bora que la esperaba en el salón.

―Vámonos ya. ―dijo él vestido de terno. Lucy resopló, esperaba al menos un elogio por parte de su esposo pero solo recibió una mueca de molestia por el leve atraso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El salón de eventos de Fairy Tail Records estaba completamente acorde a una noche elegante. Candelabros, manteles blancos, copas de champaña y montón de comida gourmet digna de un acontecimiento de esa categoría. La alfombra roja estaba llena de fotógrafos y periodistas que hambrientos esperaban la llegada de las celebridades. Bora fue el primero en bajar de la limusina seguido de Lucy, con tan solo pisar el piso las luces de las cámaras los acechaban. El hombre sonrió fingiendo gusto por la presencia de la prensa en tanto tomaba a su esposa de la mano como si fueran un matrimonio feliz. Pasaron rápidamente por la alfombra de entrada hasta ingresar al salón. Cuando ya estaban dentro Bora la soltó enseguida, mostrándose indiferente y frío hacia ella. Lucy lo veía venir.

―Iré a saludar a unos amigos, no me tardo. ―le dijo mientras se alejaba manteniendo la mirada hacia el grupo de hombres que charlaba unos cuantos pasos más allá. Quedó sola mirando hacia la nada, hasta el momento no veía a nadie conocido.

Fue por una copa de late harvest para endulzar el amargo momento, habían pasado al menos quince minutos y su esposo ni pensaba regresar. Carcajeaba de risa junto a unos supuestos socios de la empresa y ni siquiera se preocupaba si ella se estaba aburriendo. Levy parecía ir tarde y Loke no se asomaba por el lugar. Suspiró pensando qué hacer para no volverse loca en ese rato hasta que se fijó en la entrada.

Los chicos de Paradise City hacían su aparición, eran una de las fuentes más poderosas para atraer socios a la compañía y prácticamente estaban obligados a asistir, negocios eran negocios. Lo más sorprendente era que vestían bastante formales para ser unos chicos que siempre usaban púas en la ropa. Desde su incómodo lugar, Lucy los observaba muy concentrada. Natsu fue el último en entrar con un traje oscuro que desde tal distancia se apreciaba lo costoso que era, el chico tenía estilo. Lo contempló de pies a cabeza, atenta, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Necesitaba verlo, admirarlo, algo en él le llamaba la atención.

Fue tanto el análisis visual que él terminó por percatarse, como en aquellas situaciones cuando te sientes muy observado.

Y ahí fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron y una corriente eléctrica los atravesó.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **TAN TA TA TAN.**

 **Ok, eso estuvo de más XD**

 **Bueno queriditos, sigo aquí en México trabajando así que el tiempo que tengo es bien poco, trato de ocuparlo bien y continuar lo que debo. Debo decir que como Nalu fan me siento bien satisfecha, Hiro nunca deja de sorprenderme con sus dibujitos por twitter y esos mensajes Nalu bien subliminales que hace XD el manga va bien encaminado y espero ansiosa que sea diciembre para las ovas :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber en sus comentarios :)**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Kaya.**


	7. Recaída

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Rated:** **M +18, lenguaje fuerte y temas adultos.**

 **Advertencia:** **Durante el transcurso del fanfic se relatan escenas con música la cual describiré dentro de la historia por si gustan tener una lectura más interactiva.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete: Recaída.**

* * *

 **.**

Aquel choque de miradas pudo hacer que el salón entero se incendiara. Desviaron sus rostros en menos de un segundo, ella, decidida a regresar con su esposo que no parecía interesado y él, buscando alguna chica con quien divertirse durante la noche. Se acercó a la mesa para su parte preferida de estos eventos, la comida. Unos cuantos bocados se echó a la boda tratando de buscar al viejo amargado con la mirada, si la rubia estaba aquí era obvio que no venía sola. Tampoco es que le importara.

Al localizarlo sintió ganas de escupir lo que masticaba, cómo detestaba a ese hombre sin entender por qué. Simplemente lo encontraba un tipo asqueroso, esas eran sus expresiones sobre él. Debía quitarse el mal sabor de la boca.

Alzó la mano pidiendo una botella de whisky a uno de los meseros. En eso, Loke aparece más elegante que de costumbre. ―Acabas de llegar y ya quieres emborracharte, no tienes remedio. ―suspiró.

―¿Eres niñera o qué? ―dio un buen sorbetón a su copa como si muriera de sed.

―Natsu, negocios son negocios. Solo por esta noche actúa como un chico normal y ya verás cómo crecerán tus ingresos. ―le guiñó el ojo con convicción. Cuando se trataba de dinero y trabajo Loke era un experto en la materia, también en mujeres por supuesto. ―Diviértete y no hagas nada estúpido. ―le dejó con el ceño fruncido yendo hacia su clienta preferida.

―Aguafiestas. ―rechistó molesto por el anticipado regaño que recibió. Situaciones como esas solo le daban más ganas de beber y olvidarse que está haciendo el ridículo.

―Ya oíste a Loke. ―Jellal le quitó la botella con voz autoritaria, siempre era él quién ponía orden en el grupo. Gray y Gajeel solo se observaron, al parecer ambos querían seguirle le ritmo al de cabello rosa. ―Ustedes también. ―recalcó a sus otros compañeros. Los conocía lo suficiente para frenarlos de antemano.

La noche siguió adelante, empezaba la sección de pequeñas presentaciones que reflejaban la calidad de Fairy Tail Records. Entre estas, Lu Heart no era indiferente. Era su turno de demostrar su talento una vez más.

Se acercó a la banda en vivo que tocaba en medio de todo el salón, ajustó el micrófono y le hizo una seña a los músicos. ―Buenas noches, muchas gracias a todos por asistir a esta cena. Mi nombre es Lu Heart y a continuación les presentaré una de mis canciones pertenecientes a mi reciente disco, " _You're So Cold_ ". ―cerró sus ojos durante los aplausos del inicio, en lo único que podía pensar para expresar físicamente lo que sentía con esta letra era en su esposo. Aquella rabia que guardaba por dentro salía sin preguntar cada vez que ella cantaba algo relacionado con sus problemas.

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Se escucha: Mariah Carey- You're So Cold._

* * *

 **.**

Estaba lista. Comenzó a cantar en compañía de leves notas de piano, soltó notas bajas hasta luego llegar a una que impresionó a todos. Se podía sentir aquella ira que existía en ella. Así fue como la última estrofa indicada que empezaba la parte rápida. Se subieron tres coristas al escenario para hacerle compañía y al mismo tiempo, se movieron sincronizadas al ritmo de la canción.

Expulsaba su ira de una forma que solo ella presenciaba. Bora miraba a sus socios con orgullo como si aquello que veían sobre el escenario era nada más ni nada menos que un producto tallado por el mismo. Estaba de más decir que todas las miradas masculinas recaían sobre la rubia. El hombre de negocios estaba satisfecho, sabía que más de alguno querría ingresar su dinero a la compañía.

El resto de la presentación fue divertida, cargada y llena de energía con un toque de sensualidad, así era Lu Heart.

La canción acabó recibiendo miles de aplausos, la mujer se reverenció hacia los invitados una vez más en toda su larga carrera artística. Estaba contenta consigo misma. Bajó del escenario y ahí la esperaba Loke, afirmándose la corbata con una sonrisa. Y tras de él, Levy muy entusiasmada extendía sus brazos para estrecharla.

―No dejas de sorprenderme. Lo has hecho espléndido. ―el hombre de las gafas celestes le dio un montón de halagos.

No es que no le importara, Lucy escuchó cada una de las cosas que les dijeron sus amigos, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo buscaba a su esposo con la mirada. Quizás le habría gustado que él también se le acercara para darle una felicitación o algo, pero solo lo encontró riéndose con sus amigos de negocios. Todo lo que lo rodeaba era decepcionante y caía una razón más para cuestionarse si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Caminó hacia la mesa más cercana para tomar una copa de vino. Había asumido que esa noche parecería una mujer soltera ya que Bora tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Se quedó ahí en un rincón observando cómo su esposo reía con otras mujeres que por cierto lucían más joven que ella. Levy se había perdido entre la gente y Loke tenía que hacer negocios. Realmente estaba sola.

Desesperadamente sola.

La situación le avergonzaba un poco, no sabía muy bien qué hacer ni adonde ir, así fue como se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir al baño y darse unos cuantos arreglos. Se miró unos minutos frente al espejo, no podía quejarse de su apariencia. Fijó un poco más su cabello y echó cierta cantidad de perfume en su cuello. Caminó desde la salida del baño por el pasillo que conectaba con el salón principal con la mirada perdida en los focos de colores que rodeaban paso. Pero algo no andaba bien, un extraño ruido llamó su atención de una de las puertas que estaban a su costado. Se detuvo frenando despacio para que nadie se diera cuenta y lo más lento que pudo fue moviendo la manilla para abrir la puerta. Asomó un poco su rostro y pudo divisar enseguida a su ―querido― esposo sentado sobre un sofá observando como una mujer que jamás había visto poco a poco se desnudaba para él.

―Cerdo…―balbuceó tan despacio que se mordió la lengua. Cómo añoraba entrar y partir su cara, sacarlo a la luz y que todos supieran lo asqueroso que podía ser.

Tuvo ganas de un montón de cosas, ir y golpearlo, gritarle todo lo que sentía. Pero solo se alejó rápidamente de ahí soportando las lágrimas, no permitiría que eso arruinara su noche a pesar de que por dentro ya estaba completamente rota. ¿Por qué había pensado que las cosas cambiarían?, sí que fue ingenua.

Pasó tan rápido por el salón sin prestarle atención a nadie, algunos se quedaron viendo, Levy se volteó preocupada. Por como lucía su amiga de seguro algo le había pasado, pero cierta situación la hizo retroceder y quedarse ahí mismo; Natsu partió tras de ella en ese preciso instante. No tenía idea el porqué, pero eso la tranquilizaba.

Cuando Lucy llegó a uno de los balcones que daba vista al jardín apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron, cada vez que una se asomaba se limpiaba con sus manos, furiosa. Se tenía lástima.

Cómo deseaba gritar, hasta renunciar. Sentía que estaba atada al mismo infierno, no tenía idea cuanto más iba a soportar.

―Oye. ―el escuchar su voz fue suficiente. Se giró sorprendida encontrándose con esos profundos ojos verdes. ―Deja ya de llorar.

Se escuchaba tan molesto como ella, un tanto tosco. La rubia secó lo poco que tenía ya en su rostro manteniéndose en silencio. Le daba mucha pena de que él la viera en ese estado, ya iba más de una vez. Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes que la desnudaban en todas las formas posibles, más que nada, espiritualmente. Se contuvo de mirarlo bajando su vista hacia el piso. Ella tampoco quería seguir llorando.

―¡Maldición! ―exclamó molesto―. De seguro ese viejo te hizo algo otra vez, cómo me jode verte así. ―se escuchaba tan furioso que hasta ella se tambaleó un poco.

Pero muy, muy en el fondo, estaba feliz. La voz de Natsu era como una pequeña luz en su vida, cada vez que la oía su pecho vibraba.

Aunque eso no quitaba que era una mujer con un orgullo más grande que cualquier cosa.

―No…no es asunto tuyo.

Natsu negó con la cabeza para luego acercarse lo suficiente. ―Escucha, solo diré esto una vez…―agarró su brazo para lograr que ella lo viera a los ojos―…¿escapémonos?, yo también estoy harto de toda esta mierda formal. Nos vamos en mi auto a cualquier parte y nos olvidamos de todos estos estirados.

Su propuesta sonaba apetitosa y peligrosa, llena de riesgo y tentación. A pesar de que el rostro de Lucy decía una cosa, su mente gritaba la respuesta. Miró a su alrededor, por un segundo, sintió que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Recordó en un lapso de segundo sus orígenes, ¿habría conocido a un chico como Natsu si las cosas hubieran sido distintas?

Todo debía ser rápido y no podía quedarse toda la noche pensando en qué hacer.

―Anda, ¿vienes conmigo o no? ―preguntó como si empezara a perder la paciencia.

―Estoy muerta…―suspiró―…vamos ya.

Salieron disimulados, uno tras otro como si fueran a distintos lugares hasta encontrarse en el piso más bajo. Dragneel tenía su auto estacionado en el subterráneo, llegaron a paso rápido y se subieron sin bacilar para que el vocalista partiera el auto lo más pronto posible.

Kilómetros más lejos ya podían respirar más calmados, o algo así. Lucy no dejaba de pensar en lo que se le vendría al regreso, pero tampoco podía negar que la idea le excitaba demasiado. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, una que otra mirada durante el camino gracias a los espejos del vehículo. Para romper el hielo, Natsu puso música a volumen moderado. Eso quería decir que tenía ganas de platicar.

―Tengo una casa en la playa hacia el norte, podemos ir allá. Si nos metemos en un hotel corremos peligro, si me entiendes. ―comentó mientras manejaba.

Claro que lo entendía, no estaba dispuesta a que se ventilara todo por las revistas y la televisión. ―Como quieras. ―se quejó fija hacia la ventana sin dejar de pensar en el lío que se estaba metiendo.

Y sin que lo quisiera ahí venían las imágenes de la espalda desnuda de aquella mujer adjuntadas a la babosa cara de Bora. ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer!

Que tonta fue cuando creyó que recuperaría su matrimonio.

Llegaron media hora después aproximadamente. Natsu se bajó para abrir el portón que permitiría dejar el vehículo dentro de su patio delantero para luego regresar y estacionarlo.

―Qué bonita…―murmuró sorprendida, se había imaginado una mansión llena de lujos, mas tampoco estaba fuera de sus gustos. Era una cabaña que a simple vista lucía costosa, de tamaño normal con un gran patio. Lo justo y necesario para esconderse del mundo y no llamar tanto la atención. Comenzaba a pensar que esto era lo que necesitaba.

Entraron prendiendo todas las luces, Natsu entro unas cuantas bolsas de su breve paso al supermercado para coexistir esos días y se lanzó al sillón. ―Qué locura, ¿no crees?

―No me habías comentado que tenías esta propiedad. ―dijo ella sin dejar de observar todo.

―Es mi escondite, nadie sabe de él. Vengo aquí cuando estoy cansado de todo y solo quiero respirar aire puro.

―Eso es medio irónico viniendo de ti, un fumador compulsivo. ―Lucy fue sacando las compras de las bolsas y dejándolas en la cocina. Le llamaba la atención lo ordenadas que estaban las cosas. El chico no era precisamente del perfil de alguien organizado.

―Muy graciosa, para que sepas ya lo estoy dejando.

―Eso es asunto tuyo. Es tu vida, ¿sabes?, puedes morirte ya si quieres.

―Oye, ¿por qué eres tan pesada? ―se levantó bruscamente―. Para tu edad deberías ser más alegre o qué se yo, te llenarás de arrugas a ese paso.

Furiosa y ofendida, lo apuntó con un tenedor. ―Repite eso y…

Un extraño silencio pasó.

Probablemente, la cantante estaba dándose cuenta de su situación. Pasando de las lágrimas, la ira y la decepción a esto. No lo quería admitir, pero de alguna forma Natsu siempre le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas incluso aunque fuera molestándola. No importaba el método, sino el resultado.

Y realmente, había olvidado un par de segundos lo que la trajo aquí.

Regresó el cubierto a su cajón con la mirada avergonzada y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el chico medio asustado, por un segundo creyó que el tenedor caería sobre su frente. ―¿Me ibas a atravesar con esa cosa?

―No seas idiota. ―se acomodó a su lado.

Natsu comenzó a reír, su risa era muy pegajosa; como la de un niño juguetón.

―Enserio, eres bien especial. ―como un deslenguado, soltó tal pensamiento que lo hizo sonrojar de inmediato. « _¿Por qué dije eso?»_ se regañó deseando que el techo le cayera encima. La tensión sexual que existía entre ellos era tan punzante que atravesaba cualquier situación. Se contemplaron en las pupilas del otro, sedientos respirando a duras penas. Natsu acababa de hablar de más y no sabía cómo revertir su error.

Pero la culpa regresaba como las olas del mar hacia la orilla, una tras otra, constantemente Lucy recordaba su matrimonio, su hijo, su situación. Todo lo que estaba perdiendo.

¿Qué tenía realmente?

Todo se juntó, la soledad, la calidez de aquella lujosa cabaña, el olor a bosque y canela. Los ruidos exteriores de grillos y del océano eran tan relajantes como para un retiro espiritual. Recordó su primera vez con él en la playa, llena de arena con la vista a un cielo despejado, él encima, tocándola, respirando en su cara, todos esos recuerdos la incitaban a actuar.

Tenía que revivirlo.

Se fue acercando lenta, casi con temor esperando que el diera su aprobación. Parecía un pequeño animalito buscando algo de cariño. Manoseó el pecho de Natsu sintiendo sus relieves, poco a poco ejerciendo un algo más de fuerza, bajando hasta el límite que conectaba con el pantalón. Lo deseada, por dios que lo deseaba.

Y ella esperaba que fuera mutuo.

Natsu pudo preguntar un montón de cosas, ¿qué estás haciendo? era una de ellas. Pero como hombre solo podía reaccionar de una manera cuando lo acariciaban así. La segunda razón por la cual guardó silencio, fue por quién lo hacía. Había soñado con sus manos recorriéndolo días atrás. Sí, ¿quién no ha fantaseado con Lu Heart?, él no era la excepción.

Aunque cuando aquellos pensamientos son reales el efecto es más grande.

No sabía cuánto más podría resistir.

―¿El viejo te hizo daño?

Pero lo logró.

Porque por muchas ganas que tuviera de arrancarle toda la ropa, moría por saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Aquellos ojos color avellana no lucían como siempre; retadores y fuertes, llenos de energía. Solo podía apreciar opacidad, como si estuviera conteniendo una lluvia de lágrimas.

Lucy dudó por un segundo de sus acciones, ¿acaso la estaba rechazando indirectamente?

Aunque el que se mostrara interesado por lo que le pasaba tampoco podía significar algo malo. Después de todo, huir fue su idea.

Miró hacia el techo como si buscara una respuesta. ―Creo que siempre acabo hablando de mis problemas contigo, ¿no te aburre acaso? ―sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

―Mierda, quiero alguna vez hablar con una chica en vez de cogérmela. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ―y la soltó, sin anestesia, ese era Natsu Dragneel.

―¿Quieres decir que no me deseas?

―Claro que sí, maldición ―se agarró el cabello por los nervios con lo que acababa de confesar―. So-solo quiero ayudar, no creo que sea tan difícil de entender.

Lucy dejó salir una carcajada, cuando quería él chico era bastante tierno, claro, a su manera.

Y como siempre, acabó soltando todo.

―Me ha sido infiel, otra vez ―contó como si fuera un chiste―. Lo encontré con las típicas chicas que quieren fama mostrándole las tetas, ¿puedes creerlo?, el muy imbécil lo gozaba.

Natsu comenzó a reír. ―Dios, ¿por qué sigues con él? Es un asco.

―Lo sé. Solo soy tonta, no tengo otra respuesta…―se agarró la cabeza como si tuviera fiebre, realmente no tenía sentido común al seguir con Bora a pesar de todo.

Durante su agonía, Dragneel se levantó rápido para ir a la cocina y regresar con un par de copas junto a un vino tinto. Lo dejó sobre la mesa para luego descorchar la botella. ―¿Es por Romeo? ―dijo mientras dejaba el corcho a un lado. Lucy parpadeó exagerada, como si le hubiera dado al blanco. Claro que era por su hijo, hace tiempo que su amor por Bora se había desvanecido, solo que no quería admitirlo.

―Sé que si me alejo de él querrá quitarme a mi hijo, es por eso que temo pedir el divorcio.

Natsu suspiró. ―Lo supuse, era imposible que ese viejo te gustara.

―¿Por qué?

―Es asqueroso, Lucy. Como una momia disecada.

La rubia se sujetaba el estómago de la risa.

―Admítelo ya. ¿Por qué te casaste con él?

―Porque era muy joven. Quería salir de la situación en la cual vivía en ese entonces y él apareció frente a mí como mi salvador. Yo no entendía mucho del tema pero luego me fui dando cuenta que me estaba pretendiendo ―contaba avergonzada―. No puedo creer que me enamoré de él.

―¿Eras muy joven?, ¿Tenías diez años o qué? ―se cruzó de brazos―, aún somos jóvenes.

Ella asintió con pesar. ―Creo que desconozco esa etapa, no tengo casi nada de recuerdos de mi infancia.

―Quieres decir que él te robó tu juventud.

―Bueno, nadie me obligó a ser una estrella. Yo quise formar parte de la disquera y me mostré dispuesta a todo para conseguirlo. Sin embargo aunque muchos lo crean, no me volví la mujer de Bora por la música, realmente él representaba una imagen paterna para mí y me dejé llevar. En ese momento era tan joven que desconocía el verdadero concepto del amor y del deseo. ¿Me explico?

―Sí.

Se quedaron viendo pensando en qué decir.

―Nunca es tarde.

―¿Cómo?

Natsu retrocedió, un poco exaltado. ―Me refiero a que aún puedes rehacer tu vida…eso.

―Supongo que tienes razón. ―se quedó viendo sus manos, las tenía frías a causa del clima. Cerca de la costa siempre se ponía fresco tras pasar las siete de la tarde. Frotó ambas para crear calor y luego levantó la copa de vino para beber un poco, pensaba que eso sería de ayuda.

El cantante decidió copiarle, tenía un poco de sed. Bebieron un rato mientras ella seguía contándole sobre sus enredos amorosos y la cansadora historia sobre su vida. Poco a poco las copas iban aumentando aunque extrañamente se mantenían sobrios, quizás por la brisa marina o por que no paraban de comer, pero ambos estaban bastante consientes de todo.

Un par de horas después, el teléfono de Lucy comenzó a sonar incansablemente, era Bora quien iba ya por la llamada número treinta. La rubia tomó el teléfono con temor cuestionándose qué debía hacer pero fue interrumpida por Natsu quien se lo arrancó de las manos sin preguntar y lo apagó. ―Olvídate ya de esto. ―lo dejó sobre la mesa de centro.

―Demonios, tengo miedo…―Se aferró a sus rodillas―…es capaz de encontrarme y hacer quizás qué cosa.

―Oye―Natsu, cansado de verla ser intimada por la momia, la tomó del mentón y algo bruto la hizo observarlo―. Es enserio, estás conmigo. Quédate tranquila.

Heartfilia sintió como todos sus nervios reaccionaban. Sus palabras realmente conseguían calmar su interior. Esa confianza que lo abordaba y sus ojos llenos de sueños eran suficientes. Respiró profundo como si intentara liberar todos sus miedos y sonrió. Estaba decidida a ignorar ese aparato celular hasta que sus pequeñas vacaciones se terminaran.

Y esta vez, cuando hablaba de vacaciones era enserio.

Se montó sobre Dragneel sin preguntar, este se quedó quieto. Ni modo que se quedaran hablando toda la noche.

―¿Enserio no quieres acostarte conmigo? ―susurró en su oído, tan cerca que rozó sus labios en él. Natsu sintió como toda su piel se erizaba, ya lo tenía bajo su control.

Con sus grandes manos recorrió sus muslos para llegar a su objetivo, su trasero. Lo apretó fuerte como si fuera de su propiedad. ―Lo deseo más que nadie…―gruñó en cuanto ella comenzó a besar su cuello, le encantaba que tomaran la iniciativa por él. Desde el otro lado, Lucy no podía sentirse mejor cuando percibía que sí era deseada.

―¿Qué estás esperando entonces, tonto? ―metió sus manos bajo su camisa dejando leves rasguños en tanto efectuaba lentos movimientos con sus caderas para rozar intimidades.

―No aguanto más. ―sin verlo venir, Lucy fue llevada en los brazos de Natsu hasta topar con una pared. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor en ese preciso lugar. Y sin dejarla caer sujetándola con un brazo, con el otro se encargó de levantar lo más que pudo el vestido. Cada segundo era más intrigante para la rubia que sin reprochar nada se aferró a los hombros del cantante.

Natsu llegó a su ropa interior y la bajó como todo un experto dejándola en el piso para luego abrirse la cremallera de su pantalón. Lucy estaba tan excitada que no sentía incomodidad alguna en la posición que estaban. Asomó su miembro a la obertura que dejaba ella frente a él y lo introdujo, primero despacio para no hacerle daño. Del momento que entró por completo ambos gimieron con fuerza, cómo deseaban retomar lo que dejaron en la playa.

Sin tanto trámite él aceleró la velocidad, estaba hambriento, una embestida tras otra hacían que Lucy suplicara por más. Su ancha espalda no podía estar más rasguñada.

―Más fuerte…―gritó la rubia. Cada asalto era más placentero, un montón de cosquilleos atacaban su entrepierna. Mordió su labio para calmar un poco sus gritos. Tenía demasiadas sensaciones juntas.

Él accedió a sus órdenes, fue tan rápido que Lucy no pudo contener más los jadeos. El goce era tanto que no sentía dolor alguno. No podía estar gozando más este momento.

Pero quería ir más profundo y sentir a la mujer en toda su expresión.

―Vamos a la cama. ―sin soltarla la llevó hasta su alcoba dejándola sobre el colchón. Tenía planeado colocarse sobre ella, pero al parecer la chica tenía otros planes. ―¿Qué haces? ―balbuceo.

Lucy se dio vuelta rápidamente dándole la espalda. ―Házmelo así…―suplicó con la cara roja. Parecía algo avergonzada.

Él no reclamó en lo absoluto, al contrario, no podía estar más contento con tal petición. La sujetó por las caderas y la penetró con fuerza. No había otra posición que amara más que esta, aquí podía sentir el interior de Lucy en toda su totalidad. Pensó que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Durante el vaivén, ella afirmaba su cabeza y brazos sobre la cama dejando sus piernas inclinadas. Tomó un trozo de sábana con sus dientes y lo mordió, tenía que contenerse como pudiera. El ruido que ocasionaba el choque de sus cuerpos era delicioso, digno de oír todo el tiempo, era lo que más le gustaba a la rubia. Deseaba estar así por siempre.

―No puedo más. ―Natsu estaba en el límite, apretó las caderas de Lucy indicándole que era la señal. Ella se volteó con las mejillas coloradas y asintió como si le estuviera dando su permiso. ―¿Qué significa eso?

―Hazlo…no me importa…

―Pero Lucy…

―¡Hazlo!

Suficiente. No estaba en condiciones para analizar más las consecuencias. Dejó ir todo lo que tenía dentro de ella. Y sintiendo electricidad por todo su cuerpo gimieron juntos hasta más no poder.

Finalmente cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón, a diferencia de su primera vez.

Aunque no hubo mucho que decir, solo respiraciones agitadas y pensamientos enredados. Fue así como pasaron al menos dos horas entre las que cada uno se dio una ducha por separado. Natsu le prestó una camiseta para que la usara como pijama y pudiera dormir más cómoda. Aunque aún desconocía si dormirían juntos, creía que era lo más obvio después de haber tenido sexo en su propia cama.

Luego de analizar todo ese embrollo en el baño, salió hasta su habitación encontrando a la rubia acostada. Eso respondía a sus dudas. Como si nada se colocó a su lado en calzoncillos. Parecían una pareja de convivientes que despedían un día más sobre su cama.

Ambos reflexionaban con la vista al techo en silencio. ¿Era normal dormir más de una vez con la misma persona y no sentirse comprometido?, en efecto, para Natsu Dragneel ni siquiera era tema. Sin embargo tampoco había sido tema el que se preocupara tanto de los problemas de una mujer.

Del otro lado de la cama, Lucy analizaba su situación actual. Probablemente al regresar tendría que enfrentar todo lo que dejó. Además, no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de su hijo, por lo terminaría viendo a Bora de todas maneras. ¿Lograría ser una mujer fuerte?

―Oye.

Desde el más allá, la voz de Natsu llamaba a Lucy desde sus detenciones mentales.

―¿Qué? ―respondió fingiendo serenidad.

―¿Por qué no te divorcias?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos :) Espero que se encuentren bien.**

 **Yo sigo aquí realizando mis prácticas y bueno como les comenté, cuando me sobra tiempo trato de escribir y actualizar mis historias en FF. Quiero darles las gracias a todas las bellas personitas que me dejaron un review en el anterior, significa un montón para mí, no imaginan cuanto.**

 **Un abrazote.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	8. Lucha y rebelión

**Summary: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

 **Rated: +18, escenas adultas y contenido sexual** **― l** **ea bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho: Lucha y rebelión.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió sus ojos desconociendo todo, Lucy tuvo una pequeña amnesia en lo que despertaba. Alzó su cabeza recorriendo el cuarto entero y suspiró más calmada, por unos segundos olvidó la noche de locos que había pasado, y la mano que la sujetaba por la cintura lo comprobaba; se había acostado con Natsu Dragneel, otra vez. Regresó a su lugar para no despertarle, aunque con esos bruscos movimientos ya lo había hecho.

—Buenos días. —susurró, ronco y bostezando a la vez. Por su cara, parecía haber dormido como un ángel.

—Hola…—Lucy respondió avergonzada, ayer había quedado una charla pendiente entre ellos.

Él, le había preguntado si se le pasó por la cabeza alguna vez el divorciarse de Bora, y aunque la respuesta era obvia, le parecía muy extraño que él se atreviera a comentárselo. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por ella?

No quería ilusionarse con nada, pero con temas así era difícil.

Natsu se acercó lo suficiente como para aumentar su temperatura corporal. —¿Sigues pensando en lo que va a suceder después? —sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre ella, eran tan hipnóticos como hermosos. Pero también mostraban más que simple color, en ellos se podía ver su alma misma, algo explosivo y caliente. Cuando él miraba fijo a una persona no era en vano. Deseaba desnudarla, añoraba saber todo lo que pensaba, quería que ella reflejara en sus pupilas todas sus preocupaciones. La deseaba, jodidamente la deseaba.

Ella más que nadie lo percibió, su mirada quemaba su piel colocándola roja como un tomate. Entrecerró sus ojos y deseando no seguir con el tema de conversación se montó sobre él. —Si tanto te importa, haz que me olvide.

—Te puedo hacer muchas cosas, pero el hecho que me lo pidas lo hace todo más excitante. —Y así fue como su miembro se manifestó, poniéndose como roca en menos de un segundo. Ella logró sentirlo y lo disfrutó, la delgada tela del bóxer de Natsu favorecía en todo a la ocasión.

La rubia relamió sus labios y comenzó a menearse de adelante hacia tras con la sencilla intención de torturar al cantante de rock. —Te estas tardando mucho.

Suficiente, con esos movimientos no le quedaba de otra que sacar a su amigo afuera. No quiso más rodeos, solo movió a un costado el trozo de tela de la ropa interior de Lucy para que no estorbara y dio paso a que ella bajara despacio para encajar en su intimidad.

—Oh por dios, estás tan apretada —resaltó con goce en tanto sostenía su trasero con fuerza. —Si vas más rápido me voy a correr enseguida…

—Vaya, creí que tenías más resistencia. —Lucy metió un dedo a su boca y lo lamió como si fuera una paleta, lo succionó una y otra vez. Luego, levantó la polera masculina para quitársela dejando ver sus contundentes senos. Se los masajeó soltando uno que otro gemido hasta que sus pezones se endurecieron. Se estaba tocando y no podía gozarlo más.

—¡Demonios, estás jugando con fuego! —exclamó hipnotizado con el espectáculo que la rubia le brindaba. Verla tocándose para él no podía ser más primoroso, perdería la cordura en cualquier momento.

Lucy se agachó hacia él para pasar su lengua por sus labios, recorrió toda su boca y luego bajó por su cuello. El perfume del muchacho era imposible de olvidar. Dejó marcados besos hasta su clavícula succionando un poco para fastidiarlo. —¿Qué pasa si te marco como mío? —pero Natsu estaba tan excitado que sería capaz de aceptar un tatuaje con el nombre de la cantante. Se volvieron a besar mientras se embestían a un compás acelerado.

Llegaron a sus límites, envueltos en sudor y una mezcla de sensaciones. Se pegaron una mirada tan intensa que los atravesó por completo, en ese momento pudieron haberse dicho un montón de cosas, pero tan solo bastó con eso. Ella se mantuvo sobre él un tiempo más, reposando luego de esa intensa mañana, acarició el pecho masculino de su compañero con cuidado causándole piel de gallina. Podría estar así lo que restaba del día, pero su deber como madre le llamaba.

Sabía que era hora de partir, pero no lo quería admitir. Ambos lo sabían, era el momento de despertar y volver a sus vidas cotidianas. Dieron un suspiro lleno de cansancio antes de separarse y empezar a vestirse cada uno por su lado.

―Sobre tu pregunta…―la inquietante voz de Lucy llamó la atención del chico que se abrochaba sus pantalones con prisa. ―Creo que puedo arreglármelas sola.

Natsu sonrió, satisfecho, él lo tenía más que claro. Lucy era una mujer fuerte y no necesitaba de alguien que la protegiera. Era hora de que el viejo lo entendiera.

―Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Ya listos, salieron de la amigable cabaña para el no deseado retorno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mujer dejó sus lentes de destacada marca sobre la mesa de la entrada, marcando tal movimiento para que su llegada fuera lo suficientemente anunciada. Dejó su abrigo de piel sintética sobre el perchero y caminó a paso rápido hacia la habitación de su hijo. Poco le importaba que Bora estuviera por los alrededores, ya había tomado una decisión.

Y era solo por su felicidad.

Tocó la puerta despacio para llamar la atención de su hijo, este se giró de inmediato con una sonrisa, corriendo a abrazarle. ―¡Mamá, llegaste!

―¿Cómo estas, vida mía? ―besó la pequeña frente de su retoño. ―Perdóname por ausentarme, tuve mucho trabajo pero ya estoy aquí.

―Papá está como loco…―murmuró con susto―. Dijo que pronto me iré donde la abuela.

―Antes muerta. ―observó hacia la puerta con desafío, conocía a la perfección los planes que ese hombre tenía en su cabeza. No perdería más el tiempo ni pensaba dejarle más pasos libres a que se quedara con Romeo. ―Quédate aquí, ¿está bien? ―el pequeño asintió, sin mucha opción.

Salió del decorado cuarto para acercarse a donde se encontraba Bora, el hombre se veía concentrado en unos contratos que aparentaban ser de trabajo, aunque los papeles que ella traía deberían importarle más de los que tenía en mano. Se colocó a un costado y para que él le notara, dejó caer aquellos misteriosos papeles sobre la cama con fuerza.

―¿Y esto qué es? ―alzó una ceja tomando las hojas con desentendimiento.

―Me largo, Bora ―se quitó el anillo del dedo lanzándolo al piso―. No quiero seguir siendo tu esposa, me cansé de vivir una mentira. Y Romeo se va conmigo, que te quede claro.

El hombre trataba de asimilar todo lo que le decía, pero al mismo tiempo no pensaba perder su fachada de tipo serio y medio peligroso. Evitó fruncir ese ya marcado ceño y empezó a reír con su típico sarcasmo.

―Me causas demasiada gracia, ¿se puede saber cómo piensas mantenerse? ―abrió sus brazos en signo de burla―. No tienes donde caerte muerta, todo lo que te rodea me pertenece a mí. Romeo es MI hijo. ―recalcó.

Lucy se acercó tanto que alarmó al hombre de traje. ―¿Se te olvida quién es la artista más reconocida en la historia de la música? ―tomó la corbata con agresividad, tenía tanta seguridad en sí misma que ya nada le importaba―. Puedo seguir de lo mejor sin ti, y bueno, creo que la que tuvo a Romeo nueve meses en su vientre fui yo. Él se va conmigo.

―Creo que tienes pésima memoria, fui yo quien te metió a Fairy Tail Records, el que te salvó de…

―Sí, sí, el que me sacó del cabaret y me dio de comer, pues gracias, ¿eso querías verdad?, te lo agradezco pero ya no me interesa ser tu puta. ―se arrancó su ropa frente a él, cada pieza costosa que el hombre le regaló se la lanzó con ira demostrándole que no pensaba depender de su dinero nunca más. ―Y que mi dependencia en la empresa la decida mi verdadero jefe, ¿no crees?

Dio la media vuelta, desnuda pero llena de valor y antes de cruzar la puerta él empezó a gritar. ―¡Te destruiré, Lucy Heartfilia!, ¡te acordarás de mí!, ¡maldita zorra! ―le lanzó lo primero que vio en cuanto indignado la observaba marcharse. ―¡Que regreses!

Para asegurarse de que él no hiciera una jugada, lo encerró en su habitación dejando las llaves puestas por fuera, no permitiría que arruinara sus planes.

Lucy corrió hasta su habitación y no encontró nada mejor que su vieja y confiable bata que por cierto, ella se costeó con su trabajo. Ordenó su bolso lo más rápido que pudo con las cosas que le pertenecían realmente y corrió hacia el cuarto de Romeo.

―¡Vámonos! ―tomó a su hijo de la mano y corrieron juntos hacia la salida.

Agitados cruzaron la puerta principal topándose con Elfman, este los observó asustados.

―No digas nada y sácanos de aquí, por favor.

El hombre gigante lo dudó, pensó en su trabajo y en todo lo que perdería si traicionaba a su verdadero jefe. Pero probablemente había algo más importante que eso.

Su lealtad.

No había sido contratado como el guardaespaldas de la artista más famosa por nada.

―Vámonos ya, señora. ―se puso al volante y cuando el resto subió partió el motor lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que en estos momentos era un hombre cesante así que ya nada más importaba.

―Te lo agradezco, Elfman, te prometo que no te quedarás sin trabajo. ―Lucy al parecer leía su mente, el hombre suspiró algo aliviado a pesar de la tensa situación en la que se encontraban.

La mujer no soltó a su hijo en ningún instante, él permanecía medio asustado con todo el embrollo, conocía muy bien a su padre y de lo que era capaz.

Y no había algo más importante que demostrar que ella estaría ahí para protegerlo, ese era su deber.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras cuatro días de suspenso, Lucy compró un nuevo apartamento cerca de la compañía. El lugar contaba con dos habitaciones bastante cómodas, cocina americana y entre otros lujos que solo un artista de su tipo podía darse, era digno de una estrella. El chico al menos estaba contento.

De Bora no supo mucho, llamadas tuvo y no tan solo de él, su molesta y amargada ex suegra no se cansó de buscarla. Heartfilia no lo entendía, la anciana debería estar contenta ya que al fin logró su objetivo.

Durante la mañana la mujer de portadas fue a la disquera no sin antes dejar a Romeo en la escuela. La única preocupación era que Bora decidiera aparecerse por ahí.

Pero también tenía que arreglar muchos asuntos con su verdadero jefe.

Entró a su casa musical caminando directamente hacia la oficina de Makarov, este parecía concentrado junto a Erza revisando unos números referentes a las últimas ventas realizadas gracias a los nuevos trabajos discográficos. ―Lucy, ¿qué tal te va?

―Bora y yo nos vamos a divorciar ―dejó sobre la mesa unos papeles―. Desde ahora quiero ser cien por ciento carga de Loke Celestia.

―De por sí, Loke es quien maneja tu carrera. ―interrumpió Erza, sin comprender bien lo que quería.

―Es verdad, pero sé también que Bora es un cliente muy importante para ustedes y por eso…

La tensa conversación fue interrumpida por el mismo Loke y sus recientes clientes, los chicos de Paradise City. El grupito entró con confianza sin prevenir que el anciano permanecía ocupado.

―¿Interrumpimos algo? ―el hombre de gafas se las ajustó nervioso, por cómo lo miró su adorada Lucy juraría que un cuchillo le pasó por la espalda.

―Vaya, vaya.

La áspera voz masculina desde la entrada hizo que todos se voltearan. ―Que agradable encontrarlos a todos en este salón. ―Bora entró sin más ajustándose su costosa chaqueta, Lucy sintió que su mundo se caía sobre sus hombros. No podía asimilar qué era lo que quería de ella en ese momento.

Solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, Makarov pudo sentirlo, su fiel cliente no parecía nada calmado.

―Supongo que la señorita Lu Heart ya les dio la noticia, ¿no es así? ―miró a su futura ex esposa con una sonrisa fingida.

Ella solo frunció el ceño.

―Escucha Bora, conozco la situación entre ustedes dos. Pero eso no significa que…―el anciano fue interrumpido por un inesperado golpe en la mesa por parte del empresario.

―¿Sabes qué significa?, que se van a tener que despedir de todo el dinero que aporto para la empresa mensualmente.

Todos se quedaron en blanco, Erza quedó tan impactada que su libreta cayó al piso.

―Pe-pero…―Makarov no parecía estar de acuerdo con la postura de Bora, él más que nadie sabía que aquellos depósitos hacían de su empresa un lugar más exitoso. Aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto observaba a Lucy.

―La cuestión es simple, como esta mujer ha decidido dejarme por otro imbécil yo no pienso ser socio de Fairy Tail Records, así que todos se pudren…―apuntó al jefe.

―¡Tú me engañaste primero, imbécil! ―Lucy le lanzó una carpeta pero el hombre la esquivo arribando fácilmente hacia ella tomándola por sus muñecas con determinada fuerza. ―Su-suéltame…

―¿Quieres que te recuerde quién mierda eras antes que te rescatara? ―la miró como si fuera un insecto―. No eras nada más que una maldita prostitu…―un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Loke lo hizo silenciar. Fue tan sorpresivo y directo que cayó al piso como un pesado saco de fruta.

Aprovechando de su trance, lo jaló de la corbata para enfrentarlo. ―No voy a permitir que trates así a Lucy, ¿me has oído? ―los ojos del representante estaban desorbitados, nadie lo había visto así de furioso anteriormente.

Heartfilia soltó algunas lágrimas, más que nada de vergüenza. No podía creer que todo el mundo estuviera presenciando algo tan humillante como eso, incluso Natsu que se mantenía en su lugar, furioso y con enormes ganas de romper la cara de su aun esposo.

Bora empezó a reír como un loco, desconcertando a todos ya que no dejaba de salir sangre de su boca. ―Tu siempre estuviste enamorado de mi esposa, ¿verdad? ―Loke parpadeó de sorpresa. ―No pudiste soportar que yo me quedara con ella. Pero bueno, ahora la dejo libre para que hagas con ella lo que te plazca, no creo que ponga mucha resistencia…

―¡Cállate de una puta vez! ―Natsu gritó tan fuerte que de seguro toda la disquera lo escuchó. Caminó con las venas marcadas en su cuello y manos para empujar a Conbolt hacia atrás.

A su lado quedó Celestia sin saber qué decir, todo lo ocurrido lo había dejado muy atormentado. Lucy tampoco encontró las palabras adecuadas para pasar de largo aquel tema. Por otra parte, Natsu no pretendía dejar que el hombre siguiera con sus insultos.

Ni Makarov tampoco.

―Creo que ya he tenido suficiente ―se levantó de su asiento presidencial y caminó hacia Bora―. Durante los años que aportaste importantes cantidades para Fairy Tail Records fuiste de mucha ayuda, pero lamento informarte que así como tú existen mil empresarios más que nos ayudan a mantener la compañía. Y Lucy es nuestra reina, sin ella nada sería igual ―miró a la rubia como si fuera su hija―, al ver que la tratas de esa manera, me doy cuenta que tu dinero no es nada más que vil porquería. ¡Así que llévatelo junto con tu alma podrida! ―apretó un botón rojo―. Si no te vas ahora seguridad te ayudará a encontrar la puerta de salida.

Bora caminó en dirección contraria envuelto en ira no sin antes advertirle a Heartfilia que esto no se quedaría así. Ella entendía la situación sin que él se lo remarcara tantas veces, tenía claro que el hombre lucharía por dejarla en la ruina, así que tendría que estar preparada para todo.

―Olvidemos lo que acaba de suceder. ―Erza empezó a ordenar el desastre siendo ayudada por Jellal y Gray.

―Y no olvides que sola no estás. ―le dijo Makarov a Lucy, esta secó sus lágrimas.

―Gracias a todos…―se pegó una mirada cómplice con Natsu y luego caminó hacia donde estaba Loke. ―Sobre lo que dijo Bo…

―Debo irme Lu, tengo mucho trabajo. Perdóname ―la interrumpió, inquieto. Era más que evidente que no quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia y la acarició, observándola con ternura. ―Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

Heartfilia asintió, viéndolo partir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos meses pasaron y una denuncia del tamaño de un edificio había llegado al nuevo hogar de Heartfilia, detalle el cual no le sorprendía para nada. Conbolt correspondía su divorcio, dejándole por parte de matrimonio una suma de dinero para mantener a Romeo. Ciertamente la lucha no fue fácil, pero gracias al apoyo de múltiples testigos el juez se rindió hacia la chica rubia, aunque con ciertos deslices. Lucy debía cuidar al máximo su reputación así como a su hijo frente al ojo ajeno ya que ante cualquier problema podía ser capaz de perder su custodia. En resumen, todo fue gracias a que la ley actual suele favorecer a las mujeres y bueno, se podría decir que Heartfilia no era una mujer con pocos ingresos.

Romeo era el más contento con todo lo ocurrido, nunca fue un gran fan de su padre. El único tema que no le había hecho gracia era el de la escuela, debía subir sus calificaciones o le iría mal. Su papá había sido bastante claro con él, si reprobaba alguna materia se iría a vivir con su abuela, y no estaba preparado para presenciar tal pesadilla tan joven. Si tan solo soportaba un par de días.

Luego de tanto pelear por los resultados Lucy pudo darse cuenta de que Bora tampoco soñaba con ser el padre perfecto, rara vez hablaba con su hijo o le preocupaba lo que hacía, claramente solo le importaba que fuera un chico exitoso para quedarse a futuro con todo su dinero. Podía asimilar que en gran parte había sido esa la razón por la que dio su brazo a torcer. Pero como ya podía respirar con tranquilidad, debía estar alerta.

Bora era un hombre posesivo, egocéntrico y ambicioso. Si el día de mañana quería tener a su niño de vuelta movería montañas y ella tendría que estar preparada.

Además, él fue quien empezó con todo el cuento del divorcio. Así que por el momento, solo quedaba disfrutar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu salió de su ducha entre una ola de vapor como lo solía hacer en sus conciertos. Se secó con cuidado y cepilló sus dientes frente al espejo. La banda pronto empezaría una gira por el país así que tenía un par de días de descanso. No tenía muchos ánimos de salir, así que ver una película y pedir una pizza no sonaban como una mala idea.

¿Acaso el loco Dragneel quería quedarse en casa?, algo raro le estaba pasando. Ese algo posiblemente tenía nombre.

Sí, lo sabía, solo tenían sexo de vez en cuando. Aquel tipo de encuentros de amantes llenos de pasión y lujuria donde dejaban escapar sus más sucios secretos. La rubia en la cama era explosiva, salvaje y perdía todo ese pudor que mostraba cuando la conoció por primera vez. De tan solo pensar en ella su miembro se asomaba por la toalla amarrada en su cintura. Pero eso era, solo sexo.

O al menos eso quería creer.

Es que era imposible que un chico rodeado de hermosas mujeres cayera sobre ese círculo vicioso del amor y las relaciones amorosas. Natsu estaba seguro que también Lucy tenía otros pretendientes, aunque desconocía si con ellos se mostraba de la misma manera que con él.

Tampoco quería pensar en eso.

Salió del baño y se vistió lo más cómodo posible. La decisión del día hogareño estaba tomada y no pensaba cambiarla por nada en el mundo. Empezó a buscar en su laptop la película ideal para disfrutarla en su sillón preferido cuando el timbre sonó. En tanto caminaba hacia la puerta trataba de pensar de quién podría tratarse.

La verdad no quería tener visitas este día.

―¡Hola bebe! ―Minerva se lanzó encima apenas él abrió la puerta―, te extrañé tanto, no me has llamado en mucho tiempo y pensé que yo debía tomar la iniciativa.

―Esto…si no te llamé fue porque no quería. ―le decía asfixiado.

―Anda, me tienes muy descuidada. ―lo empujó hacia atrás para dejar cerrado. Cuando ya había captado toda su atención comenzó a subirse la corta falda que traía puesta. ―¿No quieres ver lo que traigo para ti?

Natsu tragó saliva, era un maldito hombre que reaccionaría ante el más mínimo roce pero algo en ella le producía rechazo, ¿acaso se sentía culpable?

¿Pero de qué?

Inesperadamente, fue salvado por el ruidoso sonido de su teléfono celular. A penas lo sintió corrió hacia él encerrándose en el baño, se sentía un marica de primera al huir de una mujer por primera vez.

―¿Diga? ―susurró intranquilo sintiendo como Minerva golpeaba desde afuera.

―¡Hola Natsu! ―escuchó una voz infantil y muy alegre.

―¿Quién diablos es?

―Soy Romeo, estoy muy aburrido en mi casa. Mi mamá no quiere salir y no sabe jugar video juegos conmigo, ¿puedes venir?

Dragneel alejó el aparato de su cara sin entender, ¿Lucy estará al tanto de esta llamada?, además, ¿por qué el chiquillo insistía tanto?

―Lo siento Romeo, pero estoy ocupado…

―Anda, mi mamá está haciendo hamburguesas y le quedan deliciosas, ¡por favor! ―le suplicó desde la otra línea esperando que sus argumentos fueran más que suficientes. Natsu se puso a reír, el chico no tenía remedio. Lo que más le causaba gracia era imaginarse a la diva de fiore manchando sus manos, no quería perdérselo por nada en el mundo.

Quizás ir a echar una partida de video juegos no era tan mala idea.

―Voy, dame tu dirección.

El chico se escuchó contento mientras le daba todos los detalles. Luego de colgar, Natsu salió del baño encontrándose con una Minerva muy furiosa.

―¡Me has abandonado!

―Lo siento, Mini, debo irme. ―fue por su chaqueta y sus cosas de valor para caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando se topó con la desesperada mujer le hizo una seña. Era obvio que ella también tenía que irse.

―¿Es una broma?

―No, anda, vamos. ―salieron juntos bajo una atmósfera tensa y pesada.

Dragneel la acompañó hasta la salida del edificio y luego regresó al estacionamiento, juraba que con esa poca caballerosa actitud ella le dejaría de molestar. Ese era su objetivo después de todo.

Se subió a su auto y tomó rumbo según las indicaciones de Romeo. No podía negar que la idea le parecía algo divertida. Aunque también se planteaba si la rubia estaba al tanto de su visita. Ya lo averiguaría.

Llegó dejando su vehículo en un lugar seguro y subió por el ascensor de manos en los bolsillos, sentía cierta pizca de nervios. De seguro Lucy lo echaría de la casa lanzándole un zapato o algo por venir sin avisar.

Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta, tocó tres veces y esperó tratando de calmarse. Escuchaba unos cuantos pasos por dentro que parecían ser de Romeo por la rapidez.

―¡Viniste! ―exclamó el niño, contento―, entra, bienvenido a mi nueva casa.

Natsu ingresó observando todo el lugar.

―¿Llegó tu amiguito, hijo? ―escuchó la femenina y conocida voz desde una de las habitaciones.

Fue imposible no querer llorar de la risa, ahora entendía todo. Romeo le estaba jugando una broma pesada a su madre.

―¡Sí! ―respondió el chiquillo con una sonrisa―. Ven a saludarlo.

Y así fue, Lucy salió de su lugar con un delantal rosado amarrado a su cintura y su cabello levantado con un par de pinzas. A pesar de su simplicidad, no perdía esa belleza que la destacaba en la industria de la música. Había aparecido con una sonrisa angelical, de esas madres que siempre se ganan a los amigos de los hijos sin problema. Pero aquella expresión se había perdido de momento que vio las puntiagudas mechas de Dragneel sobre su sofá. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Tu hijo me invitó, soy su amiguito. ―sonrió divertido.

Lucy miró a su hijo, molesta. ―¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías invitado a Natsu?

―Oye, no lo regañes ―se levantó del sillón para calmar la situación―. Es mi culpa, el solo lo hizo inocentemente. Además no puedo negar que moría de ganas por…―se arrepintió de lo que estaba por decir, había olvidado que el chico permanecía a centímetros de él.

La rubia respiró profundo con las mejillas rojas. ―Como sea, no sé qué pretendes.

―Bueno, ya que estoy aquí voy a jugar con Romeo.

―¡Sí! ―exclamó el niño, contento y entusiasmado.

Se acomodaron en la alfombra frente a la enorme televisión, cada quien tenía su control en la mano. Nada mejor que un juego de peleas para aliviar el estrés, Lucy los escuchaba desde la cocina mientras dejaba las hamburguesas en el horno. No podía evitar reír al escucharlos tan divertidos, Natsu actuaba como un verdadero niño. De seguro los amiguitos de su hijo eran más maduros.

Aunque debía reconsiderar el charlar con Romeo cuando todo acabara, el hecho de que tomara su teléfono celular a escondidas y le marcara a Natsu no le había causado tanta gracia.

Además, Bora mencionó algo sobre una infidelidad por parte de ella durante la peor discusión. Sobre eso, tenía la duda si el hombre conocía toda la parte de la verdad. De todas maneras en ningún momento se lo negó, pero tampoco fue lo suficientemente explícita al respecto.

Minutos después salió con la comida sobre una bandeja, las dejó sobre la mesa y luego trajo las bebidas para terminar acomodándose junto a los jugadores.

―¡Mamá!, Natsu es increíble, quiero invitarlo todos los días.

―A mí no me molestaría venir. ―miró a Lucy de reojo haciendo que esta se ruborizara. ¿Qué tenía en mente?

―Ustedes parecen llevarse demasiado bien. ―observó a su hijo y al chico de cabello rosa, podría jurar que se conocían de toda la vida.

Y por un instante, vio un montón de ternura en el concentrado rostro de Natsu tratando de ganar esa partida, aquella imagen de chico duro y rockero rompe guitarras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

El chico llevó una hamburguesa a su boca. ―Realmente te quedan increíbles, deberías dejar la música y dedicarte a esto. ―recibió un cojín en la cabeza―, ¡oye, te has puesto brava!

―Mamá dice que "el que te quiere te da porrazos".

―¡No es cierto! ―la cara de Lucy se encendió―, hijo no digas esas cosas.

Natsu estalló de risa.

Se dejaron llevar con el resto de la tarde, riéndose y hablando de un montón de cosas inimaginables. Y cuando la hora de irse había llegado, Romeo permanecía dormido en su habitación, había tenido un día agitado.

Así que Lucy, sin más remedio, tuvo que acompañar a la visita hasta la puerta muy nerviosa. Estar cerca de él la ponía inquieta.

―Debo decir que ha sido un gran día. Jamás lo creí pero me divertí un montón. ―admitió Dragneel, sorprendido.

―Pienso igual…―miró hacia todos lados―…a Romeo le gusta estar contigo.

―¿Y a ti?

Hubo un leve silencio.

―¿A mi qué? ―fingió no entender.

―¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

Su pregunta era lo suficientemente tajante para atravesar lo que sea, si hablábamos de romper el hielo, Natsu Dragneel era el creador de todos esos conceptos. Se quedó esperando frente a ella, ansiaba oír la respuesta y no parecía querer irse hasta tenerlo claro.

―Natsu…

―Lo sé, estoy sonando como un cursi de mierda ―se colocó su chaqueta―, no sé qué me pasa.

Ella quiso hablar, deseó explicarle y dar aquella respuesta a sus dudas existenciales. Pero no pudo.

―Está bien, digo si te gusta o no es asunto tuyo…

―Puede que no me desagrade tenerte tan cerca. ―murmuró casi para ella.

Se aproximó lo posible para acorralarle. ―Me ha gustado saber ese detalle, lo tendré presente.

―¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? ―preguntó de la nada. Esquivando su mirada.

Ya no podía aguantarlo. Parecían una pareja de chicos entrando en aquella edad en que todo es realmente confuso. Ella se sentía como en el aire, y en cualquier momento tendría que caer y chocar contra el piso.

O despertaba ahora o debía tener claro en qué momento tendría que aterrizar.

―No tengo la menor idea, pero hay un buen, buenísimo…magnífico sexo entre nosotros ―la devoró con la vista―, créeme que no hay planes en mi cabeza de perder esa cercanía. ―tomó el mentón de la rubia para acariciarlo.

―En algún momento tendremos que dejarlo ―agachó la cara―, ya sabes, la prensa, mi hijo y todo lo que nos rodea.

―Que pase cuando tenga que pasar ―sus labios estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que una gran explosión nacería de aquel roce―, de momento, disfrutemos el presente.

La besó con tanta pasión que todo su cuerpo se manifestó. Quiso desnudarla ahí mismo y hacerle el amor en plena puerta de su casa. Pero su instinto animal se detenía al pensar en Romeo y en lo expuestos que estaban. Debía contenerse.

Fue quitando lentamente su lengua luego de explorar toda su boca, habían sido gratos segundos para él.

―Está bien, creo que podemos dejarlo como algo secreto entre nosotros…―contestó con la cara como tomate. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no se sentía así al respecto de un hombre?, era todo muy raro para ella.

―¿No te pones celosa si estoy con otras chicas? ―sonrió con malicia.

―Lo mismo pregunto.

―Pues, no soy nadie para pedirte que no te líes con otros. ―trató de analizar sus palabras, quizás debía ser un poco más sincero al respecto y decir que odiaba compartir lo que le gustaba, pero su orgullo de hombre se lo impedía.

Por el lado de Lucy, ella tampoco quería quedar como la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

―Yo tampoco.

―¿Entonces tenemos un free o algo así?

―Supongo que sí ―se quedó pensando unos segundos―, ni se te ocurra venir a estar conmigo si segundos antes te metiste con otra ―bajó la voz―, y al menos usa condón porque quiero vivir hasta los ochenta.

Natsu volvió a carcajear. Estuvieron un rato más hablando hasta que se terminó yendo hasta su casa. Ella lo observó hasta que tomó el ascensor y luego regresó con su hijo. Por suerte no había señal de que hubiera despertado o escuchado alguna locura de las tantas que hablaron durante la despedida más larga de la historia.

Ya lista para dormir, se recostó sobre su cama con teléfono en mano. Guardaba la diminuta esperanza de que el chico avisara o diera señales de vida. Permaneció así al menos una hora hasta que el aparato vibró, estaba tan concentrada que casi se le cayó de las manos hasta el piso. Suspiró como si hubiera estado a punto de perder la vida y empezó a leer los mensajes.

" _¿Sabes qué otros juegos le gustan a Romeo?"_

Se quedó pensativa, durante eso otro llegó.

" _Llegué. Te aviso porque sé que te preocupas por mí"_

―Este chico sí que se quiere. ―habló bajito para no despertar a Romeo. Nadie le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro, hablar con Natsu era completamente relajante.

Le envió una lista con algunos nombres de juegos que le había escuchado a su hijo días atrás. Aunque dudaba para qué los quería realmente.

" _Como amigo de Romeo, puedes venir aquí cuando gustes"._ ―lo envió con las manos temblorosas.

" _No me tientes, Lu Heart. Podría llegar a pensar que quieres con el amigo de tu hijo, eso es grave ¿sabes?"_

―Idiota. ―siguió tecleando.

" _Gracias por compartir con mi hijo. Él quedó muy contento. Aprecio tu paciencia y bueno, espero que descanses. Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches"_

Al segundo llegó su respuesta.

" _Romeo me cae muy bien, espero seguir viéndole. Y tú también me caes bien…demasiado bien. Descansa y sueña con ese beso que nos dimos en la puerta"_

Cubrió su boca para no reírse, estaba actuando como una chiquilla. Terminó dejando su teléfono enchufado para que cargara y se puso a dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un eterno mes cubrió la nueva vida de la diva de Fiore. Sus ventas iban incrementando y con eso, sus ingresos. Eso la tenía muy contenta ya que podía pagar sin problemas su nuevo hogar y además darse los lujos que tanto gusta todo el tiempo. Por Romeo, Bora seguía ayudando monetariamente. Y precisamente de él es que no sabía mucho. Durante el tiempo que pasó parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, eso le preocupaba aunque no por un tema sentimental. De seguro estaba tramando algo. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Y sus predicciones eran tan verídicas que aquella mañana que llegó a Fairy Tail records ese dolor en el pecho podría tener sentido. La rubia fue directo hacia su camerino, encontrándose con Loke, Levy, Makarov y Erza adentro bebiendo café con galletas como si nada. No le sorprendía del todo, más bien, le inquietaba que permanecieran tan silenciosos a su llegada.

―¿Me he perdido de algo? ―entró y cerró la puerta para luego acomodar su abrigo y su cartera.

El dueño de la disquera murmuró por lo bajo, tanto que ni se le entendió. Estaba furioso.

―Tengo malas noticias, Lucy. ―Loke optó por ser quién rompiera ese hilo de tensión. Se levantó de su asiento y le dio su espacio para que ella se acomodara.

Sin discutir ella accedió, más nerviosa que nunca. Se le pasaron un montón de cosas por la cabeza.

―Bora definitivamente no aportará más dinero a la empresa. ―comentó su representante.

Lucy respiró profundo, eso ya lo tenía más que claro.

―¡ESE MALDITO! ―Gritó Makarov como si le invocara―, nos ha traicionado. ―ilustró una revista donde la cara de Conbolt salía de portada junto a Jenny Realight como "el millonario reclutamiento de Sabertooth, la competencia directa de Fairy Tail Records".

La artista top de todas las listas musicales se agarró la cabeza del impacto. Realmente había estado tramando algo y esos malos presentimientos se cumplían. Pero lo que más le indignaba era verlo junto a la mujer con la que descaradamente le puso el cuerno en su propia habitación. Era obvio que Jenny buscaría oportunidad en la competencia cuando el anciano la rechazó, pero el que Bora se haya unido a ella y además a Sabertooth quería decir que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados frente a lo ocurrido.

― Bora sabe mucho de negocios ―acotó Erza mientras revisaba unos números―. Todo esto es para obtener publicidad, el hecho de que su divorcio con Lucy se haya publicado en el preciso momento que sale con otra mujer en esta portada les traerá mucha fama.

―Demonios…―se quejó Heartfilia.

Levy le sirvió un té relajante y se lo dejó frente a ella. ―Debes calmarte.

―Es cierto, Bora sabe demasiado de esas cosas ―Loke se acomodó sus gafas―. Pero nosotros también sabemos demasiado de él.

―¿Quieres montar una guerra o algo? ―preguntó Erza, algo alterada.

―No ―respondió en seco―. Pero todos sabemos que en esto de la música y el espectáculo se juega sucio muchas veces. Y si se trata de Lucy, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño. ―se escuchaba tan determinado que ignoraba el hecho de que Bora lo había expuesto frente a todos sobre sus sentimientos.

Lucy lo miró con tristeza, detestaba involucrar a otros en sus problemas. Sentía que todo el embrollo con Bora podría acabar con la compañía que más amaba.

―Yo me encargare…―se levantó, con furia―…de poner el nombre de Fairy Tail tan en lo alto que Sabertooth requerirá años para al menos tocarnos los talones. ―la rubia no podía verse más decidida.

Todo aquel peso de su conflicto con Bora podría desaparecer si no terminaba afectando a su entorno. Era lo que más odiaba de todo esto. El hombre se lo había tomado más que personal y quería derrotar a todo el que rodeara a la cantante pop de la actualidad, eso significaba un grado de preocupación enorme.

Debía esforzarse y componer como nunca, crear nuevas ideas y conceptos para que su próximo álbum explotara en las radios. Eso deseaba, ni siquiera dejarle una puerta abierta a Bora para que entre y dañe su mundo.

Y así comenzaba su gran determinación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche del sábado resplandecía como nunca. Era el turno de Bora el pasar tiempo de calidad con Romeo, el chiquillo no parecía tan a gusto desde un principio pero después de todo era su papá y Lucy no se podía negar al respecto. Fue un día medio complicado por la situación, así que Levy se encargó de sacar a su mejor amiga de tanto problema ofreciéndole una salida de solo chicas. Sería perfecto, mujeres, alcohol y diversión; realmente necesitaban urgente una salida de ese tipo.

De principio Lucy no parecía tan entusiasmada, pero el hecho de maquillarse y producirse siempre le causaba un pequeño gustito. En la tarde se juntaron en la casa de la rubia luego de que fuera a dejar a su hijo. Eligieron en conjunto qué usarían para un rato después ir a reunirse con Erza afuera del club. Fue medio raro organizarse con ella, pero Levy, la de la idea, sugirió que mientras más fueran mejor.

―¿Y es por eso que me invitaron? ―Juvia, la fan número uno de Paradise City parecía perdida en otro planeta. Traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro y tacones, pero jamás podría faltar algo de su banda preferida, dejando ver un collar con el nombre del grupo musical.

―No tenía el número de otra chica que me simpatizara, de nada. ―respondió Lucy, algo cabreada.

―Dejen de discutir, nos divertiremos en grande ―aclaró Levy―, ¿verdad, Erza?

Ella solo asintió sin dejar de ver su teléfono. Heartfilia y McGarden soltaron un suspiro, sería una larga noche.

Entraron al club y la música se hizo notar. Caminaron directo hasta la barra y se acomodaron ahí mientras tanteaban el ambiente. Se podían apreciar a un montón de artistas, modelos, conductores, entre otras personas del espectáculo. Se encontraban en un lugar muy exclusivo.

―¡Está lleno de famosos! ―gritó Juvia como si hubiera encontrado oro.

A diferencia de ella, sus compañeras de fiesta no parecían muy sorprendidas.

Bebieron un par de tragos mientras trataban de entablar una conversación de chicas. Poco a poco y con dificultad se fueron soltando, incluso Erza hablaba más que de costumbre otorgando su opinión sobre temas cotidianos. Parecía como si realmente hubieran logrado que pensara en otra cosa más que en el trabajo.

Durante su plática, un cuchicheo constante causó que observaran hacia la pista. Eran los chicos de Paradise City que venían llegado al club como si estuvieran en su hogar. Sin saberlo parecían familiarizados con todo lo que había ahí.

―Oh por dios, voy a morir en este preciso momento…―Juvia se tocó el pecho para sentir sus latidos desbordados, pensó que iba a desmayarse al ver a Gray con su típico estilo de pocos trapos casi frente a ella.

―Yo no me ilusionaría tanto ―le susurró Erza, observando cómo una avalancha de mujeres dispuestas a lo inimaginable se les lanzaban encima.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que actualicé. La verdad es que sí he estado bien ocupada con mis prácticas y el tiempo que he tenido libre me la paso descansando y esas cosas. La inspiración está algo lejos, como en otro planeta (?) y llega a ratos así que me ha costado tomar la idea. Pero en fin, estoy de regreso por el momento.

Gracias a Cami, Guest, Kionu, SweetDreamer, Deepi, Titania-chan, Funny Angy, Josue, Michelle y Giu por sus bellos comentarios :3 (Espero haberles respondido a todos por PM, si no, háganmelo saber)

Quiero contarles que por motivos de inspiración, audiencia (?) y tiempo he decidido que este fic no dure más de lo que tenía estimado. La verdad es que tengo más proyectos en mente como asimismo otras historias en proceso que debo continuar. Así que espero su absoluta comprensión :(

Sin nada más que reportar, me despido. Espero que todos hayan tenido unas felices fiestas.

Un abrazo para todos,

Kaya.


	9. Atrapados

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve: Atrapados**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El ataque de las mujeres buitres hacia el grupo del momento causó que Juvia se transformara y fuera a reclamar lo que supuestamente era suyo. Corrió en tacones hacia donde se encontraban empujando una tras otra alejando a toda posible mujer que quisiera algo con Gray aquella noche. Tras de ella, las muchachas se veían incómodas, arrepentidas de haber invitado a la fanática que no podía controlar sus emociones. Peor que eso, los muchachos se percataron de la presencia del grupo de chicas. Lucy contuvo la respiración, aunque casi el uno por ciento de felicidad la estaba atacando se ponía muy nerviosa cuando Natsu la analizaba sin escrúpulos. El cantante le sonrió desde su lugar para luego acercársele en compañía de sus amigos.

―¿Están de fiesta, chicas? ―dijo como modo de saludo.

―Digamos que tenemos una reunión fuera de oficina. ―respondió Erza algo inocente. No acostumbraba a esos tipos de eventos.

―¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes? ―preguntó Jellal.

Las chicas se miraron.

―¡Claro que sí! ―exclamaron Levy, Juvia y Erza, esta última como si no le importara.

―¡No! ―en cambio y al mismo tiempo, Lucy fue la única que se negó. Quedando un tanto expuesta. ―Di-digo, de seguro ustedes se aburrirán con nosotras…―lo único que pudo hacer es mirar a Natsu como si buscara su aprobación. Moría de ganas por saber si él deseaba pasar la noche con ella o simplemente irse a buscar otra cosa.

Aunque ese limitado tiempo le sirvió para analizar mejor todo; quizá no era tan buena idea el estar medio-pegados en ese club de artistas. Había algo de prensa y figuras que podían hablar más tarde en revistas del espectáculo. Eso no era beneficioso para nadie de los que se encontraba ahí. Se miraron como si quisieran comunicarse con sus pupilas, atravesar sus pensamientos o leer sus labios. Se podría decir que por suerte, ambos analizaron la misma situación.

―Chicos, vamos a otro lado. ―sin dar explicaciones, Natsu se giró al lado contrario y empezó a caminar haciéndose el que no le agradaba la idea de pasar la noche con las chicas. Sin duda esto hirió un poco al ego de Heartfilia, pero suponía que lo hacía por el bien de su sexo-relación ante las cámaras, así que lo dejó pasar.

―¡No! ―Juvia vio irse a Gray con sufrimiento, moría de dolor al imaginárselo con otra mujer. Entre Erza y Levy tuvieron que sujetarla para que no fuera tras él.

―Por dios mujer, ¿cómo no te haces respetar? ―la regañó Erza―, ni que fuera el único hombre de este mundo.

―Para mí es el único…―respondió apenada y rendida, por el momento quiso guardar energías para más rato. No pensaba irse de ahí sin al menos haber bailado una canción con el amor de su vida.

Tras varias canciones pasadas por el DJ, el grupo femenino se colocó en la barra para descansar de tanto baile. Creían que tendrían una larga noche de conversación pero el hecho de que pusieran otra canción lo suficientemente pegajosa les hacía dudar de su futuro.

Levy fue la primera que insistió en ir a la pista, obligando a Erza y Juvia a acompañarles ya que al parecer alguien tenía otros planes para Lucy. En tanto ella se mantenía con la vista fija en su copa margarita alguien cubrió sus ojos tras su espalda.

―Adivina quién es.

Su voz era suave pero masculina a la vez. La había escuchado un montón de veces en las radios icónicas de Fiore. No cabía duda. ―Hibiki Lates ―se quitó las manos del muchacho con delicadeza de su rostro para girarse hacia él. ―Tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida?

―Ahora me ha bendecido. ―murmuró mirándola como si fuera un filete. Lucy solo soltó una risa nerviosa, ya no tenía la típica excusa de que estaba casada con Bora, pues todo el mundo sabía de su reciente divorcio. Así que no le quedaba otra opción que ser amable aunque indiscretamente y como siempre, debía rechazarlo.

Hibiki era un chico guapo, ella lo admitía. Pero lo guapo lo tenía de mujeriego y ese tipo de personas no le agradaban para nada. Aunque si pensaba en Natsu se llegaba a contradecir un poco, puesto que él era igual o peor.

Bebió un trago de tequila margarita, frío y directo por su garganta para apaciguar el calor que sentía. Frente a ella, Natsu Dragneel se frotaba con una aparecida en la pista de baile. Su sangre hervía y sus dientes tronaban. Quería ir hasta allá y lanzarle todo lo que tenía su copa encima para que se le bajara la calentura, pero no tenía más remedio que ser una espectadora. Observó a quien tenía a su lado y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que usarlo de señuelo. Lo jaló del brazo sin preguntar y lo arrastró a pasos de donde estaba el cantante de rock. Por ningún momento pensó si estaba bien o mal el usar a Lates para su conveniencia, el tipo se lo agradecería de todas formas o si no, buscaría luego a alguien más con quien divertirse.

―Jamás creí que aceptarías bailar conmigo, me siento halagado. ―Hibiki sonreía como un chiquillo, babeando por cómo las luces del antro destacaban la exuberante figura de Heartfilia. Se veía hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera y él la quería, en su cama. Sabía que era difícil, porque ha luchado constantemente para ello tras los años que lleva en Fairy Tail Records. Estaba empezando a creer que su objetivo podía cumplirse.

Ella ignoró sus palabras y solo se meneaba, porque era un gran método para llamar la atención del resto. Los pasos de baile eran sus mejores aliados, se desenredaba en la pista con tal facilidad que pareciera que lo había ensayado todo el día anterior. Hibiki no se quedaba atrás, no por nada su grupo se destacaba por sus famosas coreografías. Se complementaron en la canción, acechándose con la mirada.

Todos clavaron sus ojos en ellos, una gran bomba se había desatado en el club. La diva de Fiore permanecía demasiado cerca del más codiciado del país, era un notición para todas las revistas y programas de espectáculos.

Natsu observaba desde su lugar, porque no importaba en qué estuviera, aquel cabello dorado siempre llamaría su atención. La mujer que no lo soltaba también fijo su atención en la pareja estrella, molesta.

Lucy apoyaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hibiki, riéndose con demasiada espontaneidad; tenía que admitir que todo eso lo incomodaba.

La canción acabó y regresaron a la barra para refrescarse. El encierro del lugar y la cantidad de calorías quemadas los tenían agotados. Pidieron dos margaritas más y esperaron ahí sentados. Durante el proceso, Lucy no dejaba de girar su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando al mechas rosas por todo el club con la mirada. No tuvo éxito.

Se echó gran parte de la copa a su garganta, con coraje. Moría de ansiedad por saber a dónde se había metido, ¿y si se fue con otra mujer?, detestaba sentirse tan preocupada.

―¿Te das cuenta que somos algo así como la pareja perfecta? ―en unos segundos Hibiki le susurraba en su oreja tan cerca que la asustó.

―¿Tú crees? ―respondió, nuevamente buscando a Dragneel desde su lugar. Escuchaba de fondo como el cantante le decía un montón de halagos y cosas que en su cabeza servirían para que ella cayera en sus redes, pero la música lo hacía casi inútil.

No permanecía concentrada en sus palabras, solo quería saber dónde se había metido Natsu.

Y cuando vio que se acercó Levy, Erza, Juvia en compañía de los chicos de Paradise City su corazón se estrujó.

―¿Y Natsu? ―preguntó sin pensar.

Gajeel puso una cara risueña. Eso lo decía todo.

Gruñó por lo bajo e ignorando a todo lo que la rodeaba caminó rápido hacia los baños de hombres. Ni tenía idea porqué se le ocurrió que podía estar ahí, pero fue firme y con ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo. Dejó al grupo atrás y entró por los pasillos que para su suerte, estaban despejados. Al mismo tiempo, era sospechoso.

Dos cuartos más allá, un gorila de casi dos metros cuidaba una puerta misteriosa con cara de pocos amigos.

Sin temer, ella se puso en frente. ―¿A quién ocultas?

Él no respondió y Lucy sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una considerable cantidad de dinero, sí, de vez en cuando era bueno usar el poder.

―Si me dejas entrar esto es tuyo. ―le mostró el fajo de billetes.

Sin alegar, el hombre gigante recibió su premio retirándose desinteresado por lo que podría ocurrir después. Lucy esperó a que desapareciera por el corredor para abrir la puerta con temor. Cuando lo hizo, encontró a Natsu sentado en un sofá rojo y sobre él, la pegajosa mujer sujetando su cara, besándolo con pasión.

Lucy entró con furia, la había acumulado desde la barra de tragos. Se colocó a un costado de la asquerosa escena, tomó a la mujer pulpo del brazo con todas sus fuerzas y la sacó del cuarto. ―¡Largo! ―gritó en cuanto la arrastraba.

La víctima solo manifestó dolor, estaba tan alcoholizada que ni las palabras le salían. Quedó afuera del cuarto en condiciones desconocidas. Y tras eliminar el objetivo, Lucy puso el seguro a la manilla.

―Oye, ¿no dijimos que esto era sin compromiso? ―Natsu estaba bromeando y eso empeoraba el humor de la rubia. ¿Estaba jugando o poniéndola a prueba?

Pero ella era más inteligente.

Se acomodó a horcajadas, lentamente su vestido se fue subiendo en lo que sus piernas se abrían. Su mirada era determinante y se leía a kilómetros, no quería compartir al chico. ―Eres un idiota ―enrabiada le quitó su camisa y lo tomó por su rostro sin delicadeza. ―¿Quién te dijo que puedes follarte a alguien a centímetros de mí? ―esa autoridad con aires de sadismo no podían excitar más al vocalista de Paradise City.

―¿Me vas a castigar? ―preguntó demasiado entusiasmado, sí, estaba que ardía por conocer sus métodos.

Lucy mordió sus labios con fuerza para desquitar su arrebato, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Natsu apretara sus dientes. La imagen de la chica sobre él no le causaba nada de gracia. Debía quitársela de la cabeza.

―Ouch, es la mejor mordida de labio que me han dado… ―sintió como una leve herida se le formó.

Para curarlo, succionó su labio inferior para luego introducir su lengua a su boca como si deseara husmear todo. Natsu la pegó más a él para sentir en todo su esplendor, la humedad que provenía de ella. Estaba expuesta a causa del vestido.

Se movió sobre él para sentir el montículo de sus pantalones con más fuerza. Con un simple roce ya estaba gozando demasiado. ―¿Te has puesto así por mí? ―las pupilas de Natsu estaban dilatadas, moría por saber si él era la razón del diluvio que recorría las piernas de la rubia.

Lucy asintió, ruborizada. El que Natsu la observara como un depredador la intimidaba a más no poder. Sus ojos verdes se centraban y se ponían más claros de lo que ya eran. Esos ojos la querían a ella.

Las manos masculinas recorrieron sus largas piernas subiendo aún más el vestido en cuanto llegaron a los muslos dejando a la vista el formado trasero de Heartfilia, lo acarició con autoridad y con desesperación le movió su ropa interior para sentir su intimidad. Comprobó su humedad con sus dedos, introduciéndolos con delicadeza acariciando los labios inferiores de Lucy de arriba hacia abajo. ―Córrete para mí. ―le suplicó aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos. Ella respondió gemido tras gemido, sintiendo el calor bajo su vientre.

Cuando uno de los dedos de Natsu rozó su clítoris ella contrajo toda su espalda, denotando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Él sonrió con malicia y efectuó ese movimiento de forma constante, pasó su yema en círculos sobre el pequeño botón que le causaba cosquillas explosivas a la cantante. ―Demonios, Natsu…―logró decir, tratando de evitar que todo el antro se enterara que estaba a punto de tener un mega orgasmo.

Logrando que viera las estrellas, le indicó que cambiara de posición. Se sentó sobre él pero esta vez dándole la espalda mientras Natsu la penetraba desde su lugar.

Persistieron así un tiempo, él masajeaba sus pechos para que el goce fuera mayor. Estaba en la cima, no podía sentir más placer, Lucy lo complacía de todas las maneras posibles. Jamás habrían creído que iban a acabar así, encerrados en un cuarto para VIP haciendo el amor. Claramente sus planes en un principio eran diferentes. Dejaron ir lo que tenían a la vez y se besaron. Tras tomar conciencia de lo ocurrido, ella se levantó y empezó a vestirse con rapidez como si fuera hora de partir.

―¿Por qué la prisa? ―le preguntó mientras se abrochaba sus pantalones.

―El resto nos debe estar buscando, no podemos levantar sospechas.

Natsu carcajeó. ―La chica que echaste de la sala de seguro ya fue con el chisme a todo el mundo.

―Mierda, no pensé en eso. ―se palmeó la frente.

―Está bien, estabas celosa y no analizaste la situación…

―¿Celosa? ―lo interrumpió.

―Y no solo eso ―apuntó a su labio herido―, furiosa ―sonrió―, ¿quién hace este tipo de cosas si no está molesto?

Le irritaba, no, odiaba que Dragneel tuviera la razón cuando se refería a sus propios sentimientos. Como si lograra entrar en su cabeza a momentos. No quería estar expuesta ni quedar como la chica que ya había caído en el amor sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y no podía ser peor cuando el cantante tomaba la situación con humor sin ocultar esos deseos de molestarla.

Ella terminó de arreglarse para quitar todas las pruebas del crimen posibles frente al enorme espejo que los rodeaba en el salón VIP. Ya era hora de buscar a sus amigas. ―Nos vemos otro día. ―se fue con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Natsu exhaló un montón de sensaciones. Se iba a volver loco si esa mujer seguía sorprendiéndolo de esa manera. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir jugando el papel del chico que no le importaban los sentimientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arrepentida días después por el sexo impulsivo en el antro, Lucy trataba de evitar el más posible contacto con el chico que le daba dolores de cabeza. Había sido demasiado evidente aquella noche, sus celos traspasaban el enorme muro de inexpresión en su rostro. Fue pillada con manos en la masa y eso nadie lo podía negar. Se las daba de atolondrada todos los días, tropezando, chocando con cosas u otras acciones que le hacían dudar si la suerte estaba de su lado. Era imposible dejar de pensar que la chica que corrió del baño ya había puesto la noticia en todos los periódicos, estaba muriendo de nervios.

Esa mañana entró a su salón de Fairy Tail con gran pesar, solo quería echarse sobre el sillón y dormir una siesta. Pero sus planes fueron abruptamente interrumpidos. En lo que abre la puerta, Loke la esperaba sobre lo que sería su cama momentánea.

―Debemos hablar.

―Ah sí. Déjame llamar a Levy para preguntarle si viene hoy o…

―Necesitamos ir ahora mismo a la oficina de Makarov, acompáñame. ―por el tono de su voz, se podría decir que no se trataba de una buena noticia.

Sin más remedio ella lo acompañó hacia la gran sala del fundador con sus pensamientos en júpiter. Moría de vergüenza en tan solo pensar cómo la miraría Dragneel al encontrársela.

Ya adentro se acomodaron en unas sillas, Erza hizo lo mismo con su expresión de siempre y finalmente, el anciano tomó su lugar.

―Que gusto que estén aquí. Necesito hablar urgente con ustedes dos. ―saca de su cajón una revista con la portada de Bora indicando de qué se trataría su reunión.

Loke y Lucy se miran, asustados.

―Bora está moviendo todas las piezas posibles para hundir nuestra compañía ―observó a Erza―, muéstrales.

La pelirroja les entrega una revista sacada a luz esta misma mañana con la portada "¿Lu Heart de fiesta con Paradise City?", la edición ilustraba una foto de ella, sus amigas y los chicos dentro del antro. Lucy casi se ahoga con el café.

―¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? ―pregunta Loke.

―Probablemente nada con eso, pero con esto sí. ―saca un control remoto y enciende la enorme pantalla tras de ellos. Un reportaje de un programa farandulero muestra una nueva sección titulada "El pasado de Lu Heart", donde hablan de sus orígenes y cosas que solamente Bora podría divulgar.

La mujer de cabellera dorada se levantó exaltada de su asiento con ganas de lanzar la taza hacia la televisión.

―¡Maldito traidor! ―grita mientras Loke la sujeta para calmarla.

―Esa cucaracha no ha perdido el tiempo. ―murmuró Erza observando la pantalla con rencor.

―No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que usar todo lo que él está haciendo y ponerlo a tú favor ―apunta a la rubia, decidido―. Tienes que afrontar todo lo que él pueda decir de ti.

Loke mantuvo a Lucy en sus brazos, conteniéndola como siempre lo hacía. Él más que nadie conocía su pasado y lo mucho que le duele recordarlo. Era frustrante su lucha por dejarlo atrás y ver que con facilidad el resto lo sacaba a la luz. Se podían ver fotos de ella a sus dieciséis años vestida con poca ropa sirviendo tragos en una barra, como si se tratara de un pasado oscuro. El hombre de gafas le acarició su cabello con delicadeza, él la iba a proteger de lo que sea. Fue su propósito desde que decidió ser quién la volvería una estrella.

Lucy permanecía apoyada en el pecho de su representante, pensando cómo podría hacer que el resto olvidara lo ocurrido.

―Nadie olvidará esto ―Makarov se levantó de su asiento presidencial con un semblante serio―. Todo el mundo comenzará a hablar de ti, Lucy. Tendrás que ser fuerte y responder todas las acusaciones que Bora te haga. Por eso, tendremos que trabajar en conjunto para que tu carrera sea lo suficientemente poderosa y que unos rumores no la destrocen. He pensado que es hora de que trabajes en colaboraciones con otros artistas. ¿Qué te parece?

―No sé en qué puede ayudar eso, además no acostumbro a colaborar con otros. Siempre he sido solo yo sobre escenarios y videos. Jamás he requerido de nadie para resaltar. ―su ataque de ego aparecía.

De cierta forma la mujer estaba en lo cierto, Lu Heart era ese tipo de cantantes que brillaba con luz propia.

―Ayudará. Sobre todo cuando estás en boca de todos, tienes que resaltar por tu talento y no por tus problemas. Así todo lo que Bora publique será opacado por tus ventas. A nadie le tiene que importar de dónde vienes ―se escuchaba tan honesto que emocionaba―. Créeme, he visto crecer a grandes artistas que tienen pasados peores que el tuyo y hoy en día son leyendas y nadie ensucia su carrera por deslices del pasado.

―Escucha a Makarov, quizás sea buena idea. ―le aconsejó Loke quien aún no la soltaba.

Luego de tantas insistencias y buenas ideas, la rubia sentó cabeza. Su desesperación la superaba y quería que Bora se diera cuenta que no podía con ella. Era hora de luchar y enserio. ―Está bien, díganme qué hacer. ―que tales palabras vinieran de ella hizo que incluso Erza tuviera la piel erizada. Se estaba entregando en su mayor esplendor por el bien de su carrera y esperaba buenos resultados.

Los planes eran claros. Tenía que colaborar con artistas del momento y componer temas que dieran más que hablar que sus chismes. El anciano declaró una larga lista de cantantes ordenándolos por prioridad y nivel de compatibilidad con el estilo de música que Lucy hacía.

―Creo que si grabas una canción con Hibiki Lates las radios explotarán… ―propuso Makarov con estrellas en los ojos.

―No me parece mala idea, algo movido y lleno de complicidad. ―Loke se pone a pensar en un concepto para el video. Aunque su imaginación nunca tenía límites y el imaginarse a Heartfilia con poca ropa bailando sacaba baba de su boca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El estudio está listo, la canción escrita y la melodía preparada. Tardaron menos de lo esperado. Lucy junto a Hibiki se preparaban para grabar su nueva canción que pondría a la disquera en lo más alto. Desde el otro lado del vidrio Loke supervisaba que todo saliera perfecto, el conocido representante se iba a encargar de que fuera un éxito.

Tema explícito, perfecto para atraer la atención mediática posible. Una letra que incita a rumores.

Ambos graban la canción de la manera más profesional posible, al acabar, se sonríen el uno al otro con satisfacción.

―¡Futuro éxito! ―exclama Loke al entrar a la salita―, ahora cuando el video salga al aire todos desearán oxígeno extra.

―Lo estoy esperando…―Hibiki sonríe con malicia, le encantaba la idea de estar cerca de Lu Heart. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Finalizada la sesión, Lucy se despide del equipo para luego ir a su departamento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba exhausta y lo único que pedía era un baño de espuma para relajar sus músculos. Romeo estaba en la escuela así que tendría su hogar para ella sola. Sube en el ascensor mientras busca las llaves, pero jamás creyó que al abrirse las puertas metálicas se encontraría con…

―¿El nuevo romance de Lu Heart? ―Natsu Dragneel le muestra la portada del periódico farandulero, en la cual salía una foto de ella junto a Hibiki entrando al estudio. En su cara se dibuja una mueca dudosa, como si esperara una respuesta. Lucy sale del elevador e intenta avanzar pero él se lo impide. ―No me digas que te gusta esa nenita de voz afinada. ―por su tono ella notó que se estaba burlando, aunque su insistencia de saber qué ocurría realmente era muy notoria.

―¿Has venido hasta aquí solo por un rumor? ―decide entrar en el juego de celos.

―He venido aquí porque muero por hacer esto. ―toma a Lucy por la cintura, la levanta y la pone contra la pared para besarla con desenfreno. La rubia lo toma por el rostro correspondiéndole y enreda sus piernas entre las caderas de Natsu.

―Aquí no…―exasperada logra detenerlo, recordando que se encuentran en pleno pasillo de los departamentos. El chasquea la lengua manifestando su molestia pero finalmente entra en razón y la acompaña.

Ya fuera de exposición, se desnudan como si estuvieran contra el tiempo y caen sobre el sofá.

―Hueles bien. ―Natsu entrelaza sus dedos con los cabellos de la rubia, drogándose con su aroma. Pasaron días y extrañaba la vainilla que desprendía de ella. Gracias a Lucy comenzó a amar ese olor.

Ella no responde, sus dientes crujen debido a la desesperación por ser poseída. El imparable balanceo de Natsu sobre su intimidad no le permitía razonar.

―Hazlo…

―¿Qué cosa? ―pregunta, juguetón.

―Hazme el amor, Dragneel.

Tales palabras lo pusieron como roca. Pero no solo eso, su corazón latía tan rápido que por unos instantes creyó que le daría un ataque. La situación lo ponía molesto y excitado a la vez, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco, lo sabía y la idea no le caía tan mal después de todo. Tenía la necesidad de sentirse así.

Sonrió como un niño de quince años al que le correspondían una declaración de amor y la toma de las caderas con fuerza para entrar en ella. Se mantuvo al control en todo momento mientras que ella cierra sus ojos y se aferra a su espalda recibiendo sus embestidas con placer.

―Ah…Natsu. ―al diablo con el baño de espuma, no había mejor tratamiento que este.

Estuvieron en la misma posición, intercambiando gemidos y arqueando sus cuerpos para estimularse mutuamente.

―Te extrañé. ―balbucea él entre gruñidos, sujetándola con fuerza. Su declaración dejaba más que atónica a Heartfilia.

 **.**

 **.**

Al acabar, él se quedó encima de ella un rato.

―¿Romeo está en la escuela? ―acaricia su cabello, concentrado en la perfecta nariz de la mujer.

―Sí, de lo contrario jamás haría algo como esto.

―Tienes razón. ―sonríe.

―Démonos un baño antes de que llegue.

La sugerencia de Lucy hizo que el miembro de Natsu se volviera a manifestar.

Se acomodaron sobre la tina llena de espuma, él tras de ella sosteniéndola por la cintura. Permitieron que el calor del agua relajara sus musculaturas cansadas en silencio. Dejándose llevar, pensando en lo que acababan de hacer y que llevaban haciendo días atrás. ¿A dónde los conducirían sus acciones?

―¿Por qué has venido? ―abraza sus piernas bajo el agua, el acomoda su mandíbula sobre los delicados hombros de la joven.

―Ya te lo dije. ―refunfuña avergonzado, recordando la idiotez que soltó mientras hacían el amor.

"Te extrañé", resonaba en la mente de Lucy. Sonríe aprovechando que él no ve su expresión.

―Yo también…―murmura despacio.

―¿Qué cosa? ―el interés de Natsu despierta.

―Ya te lo dije.

Lucy ríe por dentro, orgullosa de su improvisación. De seguro el chico debe estar enfurecido.

―En serio, te gusta fastidiarme. ―toma con sus manos los rubios cabellos de Heartfilia dejándolos acomodados sobre su espalda, peinándola con sus dedos.

Ella suspira de goce, aquel gesto toma repercusión en todo su cuerpo. ¿Quién lo pensaría?, tomando un baño con su enemigo mortal, con quien juró comenzar una guerra interminable. Compartiendo espacio personal dentro de una complicidad única. Amándose sin justificación, acostándose como si el cuerpo se lo pidiera o quizás el corazón. Dejó que la espuma rodeara sus hombros y sopló para despejar la vista a sus rodillas, enserio Natsu Dragneel estaba a sus espaldas. Mira hacia atrás intentando encontrarse con esos labios y los sorprende. Él los recibe con su lengua, interactuando lo más que podía durante esa oportunidad. Lucy termina volteándose por completo, quedando encima de Dragneel.

Se besan a ojos abiertos, separándose en lapsos como si leyeran sus mentes en silencio. Natsu toma la mejilla de Lucy y la acaricia con cuidado, maldiciendo a todo el mundo, había caído.

Se había enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia.

No existía otra posibilidad. Verla con otros hombres lo ponía de pésimo humor, quería estar a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Odiaba sentirse así, él no era esa clase de chicos, ¿chocolates y corazones?, claro que no. Se desconocía.

Pero al mismo tiempo cada vez que la tocaba todos sus miedos se iban y quería más. ¿Pero cómo lograría enfrentar algo como eso?, jamás se había enamorado antes y por eso sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo no era simplemente pasional.

―¿Qué sucede? ―incómoda por el largo rato en que Dragneel la examinaba, ella decidió preguntar. Le inquietaba que no dijera nada.

Muerde su encía, evitando decir lo que realmente pensaba. No, era muy pronto para dar declaraciones de amor.

―Nada…―baja sus manos hasta las deseadas caderas de la rubia y la sujeta con propiedad―…solo me gusta estar contigo.

Cierta decepción rodea la curiosidad de Lucy, sin dejar de lado que sus palabras la estremecieron, quizá se había hecho demasiadas expectativas de las cosas que él le podría decir en ese momento.

―Si te gusta estar conmigo, ¿no crees que sería bueno no verte con otras chicas? ―sus celos salen a flote, recordando la noche en el antro en que Natsu le metía la lengua hasta la garganta a otra desconocida. Cada vez sus intenciones se hacían más obvias, lo quería solo para ella.

El rubor en la cara de Lucy no se hizo tardar, aún más cuando presencia la descolocada expresión que hace él.

―Yo no soy el que está en las portadas involucrado en rumores de futuros romances.

―Pero no tienes problemas de besarte con otras frente a mí ―se sienta sobre él―. Peor aún, también lo haces cuando yo no estoy. Eso me molesta.

―Oh, la reina está enojada…―dice con voz de galán.

Asimilando el largo rato que llevaban en el agua, en que se arrugarían sus manos y en que pronto Romeo llegaría, ella se levanta rápido de la tina y se comienza a secar con una toalla blanca, al mismo tiempo, le deja otra a Natsu al borde de la bañera. ―Solo quiero decir que me está dando asco la idea de que cada vez que te beso pienso en cuántas chicas has besado u otras cosas. ―su tono se desvirtúa―. ¡Salte ya!

Entretenido por cómo reacciona Lucy ante los celos, le obedece y sale de la bañera para secarse.

―Así que te doy asco.

―Tu no, tus amantes.

―No tengo amantes, Lucy.

―Bueno, las putas de turno, que se yo. ―se coloca una bata y cepilla su cabello para desenredarlo frente al espejo sin dejar de hablar.

Natsu rompe en carcajadas. ―Sabes que tú no eres nada de eso.

―Por supuesto que lo sé. Debido a eso, ya me estoy hartando de este jueguito. ―deja el cepillo con brusquedad sobre el lavamanos.

―¿Qué esperas?, soy un rockero, Lucy ―sacude su cabeza para recuperar su típico peinado―, voy de fiestas, bebo hasta morir y fumo como un desesperado. Salgo con diferentes chicas, eso es lo que quiere el público. Que Natsu Dragneel no sea de nadie.

Enrabiada, gira hacia él y le lanza una toalla mojada sobre la cara. ―Entonces hazle caso a tu público y lárgate de aquí. Porque Lucy Heartfilia ―imita la voz de él―es una diva, una dama y ella no se mete con chicos malos, menos alcohólicos y rompe-guitarras.

Cuando Natsu se dio cuenta que la había cagado era demasiado tarde, Lucy caminó hacia la salida de su casa exigiéndole que se vistiera rápido y se marchara. Sí que hablaba de más, le hizo caso y sin ganas de joder más la situación se fue.

Se apoya sobre la puerta, echando maldiciones al cabeza rosa. Era un estúpido, no quería saber nada más de él. Pensar que había llegado a creer que él cedería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido una semana más que difícil para Lucy, imposible. A donde iba llegaban los periodistas a preguntarle sobre su revelado pasado oscuro. Sumado a eso, la decepción de Dragneel que la tenía de pésimo humor. Durante esos días hizo de todo para evitarle, no quería seguir topándose con él mientras sus últimas palabras en el baño llegaban a ella. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en grabar el video junto a Lates y potenciar el nuevo single lo más posible.

En cuanto llega al estudio se encuentra con un completo equipo de bailarinas, coreógrafos, vestuario, maquillaje y demás; entre ellos, Hibiki, Levy y Loke que eran fundamentales para que todo resultara. Hace su aparición y la llevan hacia los vestidores mientras McGarden le explica el concepto del video. Tras acabar se reúne con Hibiki que llevaba puesto un traje de noche, típico de su estilo color azul petróleo.

Ella trae puesto un _body_ del mismo color de cubre sus brazos con detalles en pedrería que lo hacen más resplandeciente. Tacones altos, cola de caballo y labios rojos, suficiente para que cualquier chico cayera a sus pies.

―Lu-Lucy…―Loke no puede ocultar lo mucho que le gusta lo que ven sus ojos―…no tengo palabras.

―Me siento afortunado. ―Lates camina hacia el set de grabación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en verdad lo era.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Se escucha: Love Sex Magic – Ciara & Justin Timberlake._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dentro un juego de coloridas luces mientras el rojo logra destacar más, Lucy yace en el suelo de un escenario mientras Hibiki la observa con interés en una silla común frente a ella durante el primer verso que le corresponde a la diva de fiore. Durante el comienzo, Lucy realiza la coreografía asignada moviendo sus labios para ir acorde con la canción. Sus movimientos son lentos y sensuales.

Lates se relame los labios y canta su parte sin quitarle la vista de encima. Unas bailarinas llegan al escenario y apoyan a la rubia con el baile, luces lineales caen sobre ellas cuando se menean a la par. Todo el concepto del video parece denotar el tema de provocar al espectador.

Durante el interludio se juntan ambos cantantes, la química artística que hay entre ellos es fantástica y a todos los que presencian la escena se les pone la piel de gallina. Él se recuesta en el suelo para que Lucy se siente sobre él, rozan sus labios durante un segundo.

Lucy se levanta y él la sigue tomándola por la cintura. Interpretan a dos amantes tentados a un posible y quizás imposible encuentro sexual.

El director da la señal final, tomando en cuenta sus repeticiones, errores y todo lo demás, estuvieron un día entero grabando. El equipo aplaude eufórico, sería un éxito seguro. Los bailarines se retiran a los camarines quedando solo los protagonistas del video y sus respectivos apoyos.

―La próxima semana se lanzará el video. ―comenta Loke, aun tratando de desviar la mirada del atuendo de Lucy, pero le es imposible.

―¿Qué hay de las presentaciones en vivo? ―pregunta Lates―, me encantaría repetir ese baile con Lu Heart.

Lucy se sonroja por el comentario.

―Desconozco esa información, pero es lo más probable que realicen al menos una presentación para promocionar el sencillo ―se golpea la cabeza despacio―. Qué tonto soy, olvidé mencionarles que esta canción pertenecerá al soundtrack de la nueva película de las _Sombras de Trey_.

―¿Sombras de Trey? ―exclaman Lucy y Hibiki al mismo tiempo.

―¡Genial!, soy fanática de sus libros. ―confiesa Levy, dándose cuenta que se acaba de exponer como una fanática de la literatura erótica.

Tras el incómodo y breve silencio, el set comienza a desocuparse hasta quedar completamente vacío. Era turno de los editores para acabar con el video.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana después el video se filtró en varios canales de televisión tanto como en internet. La unión de los dos artistas había causado una euforia para los fanáticos del pop. El nuevo tema de la película que estaba por estrenar prometía, lo decían los locutores de radio y los periodistas.

Miércoles en la noche, los chicos de Paradise City se reúnen en la casa de Gray Fullbuster para celebrar lo bien que les ha ido en su debut, aunque era tan solo una excusa absurda ya que la fiesta era parte de ellos. El guitarrista invitó a un montón de chicas, conocidas y modelos que querían involucrarse con los músicos. Nada podía salir bien de una fiesta como esa.

―Gajeel, prende la televisión. Quizás ya salió nuestra entrevista. ―le pide Gray refiriéndose a una reciente invitación a un programa juvenil.

El hombre de los piercings accede, sin dejar de refunfuñar. ―No sé por qué estoy aquí. ―enciende la televisión y observa a su alrededor, tenía a tres chicas acechándolo, dispuestas a darlo todo. Él ya no quería nada de eso.

Gajeel mira a Jellal, no parece importarle en lo absoluto el estar rodeado de chicas. Tampoco parece divertirse a diferencia de Natsu quien no pierde oportunidad de follarse a una mujer. El vocalista permanece sentado en un sillón con una chica sentada en sus piernas, eso era sexo seguro. No le extrañaba que las dos que lo rondaban por atrás se unieran y terminaran en un cuarteto. Así era la vida de los rockeros.

―No me digas que te has enamorado…―Gray observa al baterista, asqueado.

―¡Eso es asunto mío! ―le grita Gajeel, defendiéndose.

Natsu aprieta los dientes como si el mensaje fuera para él, no quería pensar en ello. Desde el último encuentro con Lucy no han vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna, el chico había dado por acabado todo y la idea no le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con tres chicas que no se irían sin al menos obtener algo de él. Pensaba en las tonterías que le dijo a la rubia cuando estaban en el baño, no podían ser más ciertas, él era un jodido y maldito rockero que solo vivía del sexo, el alcohol y otras cosas.

―Juega con nosotras, guapo. ―la mujer que permanece en sus piernas pasa la mano por el torso del cantante queriendo llamar su atención, aunque eso no dura mucho.

―¡Miren! ―exclama una de las mujeres―, es el nuevo video de Lu Heart con Hibiki Lates. Me encantan ellos dos, la canción es lo máximo. ―dice maravillada observando la televisión.

Natsu fija la vista en el video y el mal humor recorre sus venas.

―¡Hacen una gran pareja!, deberían salir juntos. ―comenta otra de ellas.

El chico de mechas rosas tritura los brazos del sillón con sus dedos mientras ve como Lucy se mueve encima de Lates, él la acaricia con propiedad, sus hombros, su espalda, su trasero…¡Le tocó el trasero! ¡Lo va a matar!

―¡Qué mujer! ―agrega Gray cuando la pantalla enfoca a Lucy en todo su esplendor. Jellal y Gajeel asienten desde su lugar.

Natsu distingue el roce de labios y como ella se sonroja cuando Hibiki recorre sus piernas con las manos hasta llegar a la cúspide que separa el tórax con sus pechos. Tanta complicidad entre ellos que estuvo a punto de tomar la televisión con sus manos y lanzar la contra la pared para que se destruyera. Estaba furioso, iba a matar a alguien. Quería asesinar a Hibiki Lates, arrancar su cabeza y hacerla rodar por todo Fairy Tail Records.

Lo peor de todo es que el video aun no acababa cuando Dragneel se levanta como un animal del sillón. ―¡Muévete! ―le grita a la mujer cuando esta ya casi estaba en el piso.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―Gray intenta calmarlo pero solo recibe un empujón por parte del vocalista. ―¿Te volviste loco?

―¡Se van todos a la mierda! ―grita―, me voy. ―dice más calmado dando un portazo.

―Sí, se volvió loco. ―Gajeel se queda mirando atónito.

―Ese idiota, ¿quién lo entiende? ―Fullbuster sacude su chaqueta y decide seguir con la fiesta, conocía al cantante como la palma de su mano y sabía que esos arrebatos le daban a ratos y luego regresaba a la normalidad. Así que no le daría más importancia.

―Quizás le molestó el video. ―Jellal era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente, como de costumbre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el asiento trasero de su limusina, Natsu le exige a su chofer que conduzca a toda velocidad. Enciende un cigarrillo e inhala el humo con rabia, consumiendo casi todo el tabaco. Nadie lo iba a convencer de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura, porque ya no podía más con lo que estaba sintiendo.

Su ira aumenta más cuando en la radio del vehículo empieza a sonar la maldita canción de la rubia con _la nenita de voz afinada._

―¡Cambia eso! ―le exige al chofer quien de inmediato accede.

―Lo siento señor. ―responde asustado mientras busca otra radio para sintonizar.

―Mierda…―inclina su tronco dejando su cabeza a centímetros de las rodillas, sostiene su cráneo con sus manos temblorosas. Había llegado a su máximo límite, se encontraba perdido en el eterno y delirante laberinto al que todos le llamaban amor.

Y no sabía si buscar la salida o quedarse ahí por siempre.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! :3**

 **Estoy de vuelta, ya había continuado Eat Me! y Un Reinicio A Mi vida, me faltaba este. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la inspiración está en otro planeta XD.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Genelou, Michelle, SweetDreamer, Giu, Funny Angy, Kionu Ritew, Titania-chan y a Guest por dejar un bello review. Prometo que en el próximo episodio responderé sus reviews como corresponde o por PM. Me siento muy contenta con su apoyo :)**

 **Sin más que reportar por el momento, me despido.**

 **Saludos a todos,**

 **Kaya.**


	10. Open Arms

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Durante el relato de la historia se presentan escenas con música la cual es descrita durante la lectura, si gustan, pueden leer mientras escuchan las canciones para que sea más interactivo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez: Open Arms**

Camina por los pasillos del apartamento con saña, Natsu Dragneel veía con un montón de broncas desde la casa de Gray y su buen humor se había ido muy lejos. Lo único que tenía en mente era que Lucy abriera la puerta, reclamarla como suya y no permitir que nunca más Hibiki se le acercara. Golpeó la puerta, tocó el timbre, pero nada pasó.

Aprovecha el posible tiempo libre y enciende un cigarrillo sin importar si era zona de fumadores o no, estaba tenso y necesitaba relajarse. Sus demonios lo persiguen, aquellas palabras que le dijo cuando estaban en la ducha golpeaban su cara con fuerza; fue demasiado rígido. ¿Tan difícil era ser honesto y dejar todo por ella?, jamás había tenido que plantearse esas preguntas.

Los minutos transcurrían y nadie parece que va a responder, llama a su teléfono más de siete veces pero el buzón de voz termina colmando su paciencia. Más enojado que antes, se regresa a su departamento con un millón de palabras en la punta de la lengua, arrastrando la cólera.

―¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ―golpea la pared del ascensor para desquitarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lunes por la mañana, la entrada de Fairy Tail Records está infestada de periodistas hambrientos. Se acercaba la temporada de nuevas ideas para renovar las revistas de chismes y contenidos para programas faranduleros, era hora de trabajar. Lo que más tenía inquietos a los periodistas era el fuerte rumor de que Hibiki Lates y Lucy Heartfilia estaban saliendo tras ver cómo se relacionaban entre ellos en el video que sacaron juntos. En lo que el líder de Trimens se baja de su limusina blanca al menos diez personas con micrófonos, grabadoras y cámaras lo acechan impidiéndole el paso.

―¿Es verdad que tienes una relación con Lu Heart?

―¿Qué dices sobre los rumores que su romance comenzó mientras grababan su último video?

―¿Están saliendo de antes de cantar juntos?

―¿Cuándo se van a casar?

Las preguntas caen una tras otra. Un agobio inesperado pero de gusto para el cantante. Hibiki sonríe como si hubiera ganado un importante premio musical, era su momento y debía hacerlo valer.

―Con Lucy estamos juntos, enamorados y saliendo muy contentos. Ella es muy linda y yo soy un chico afortunado. ―posa para las cámaras que capturan las próximas portadas y se despide dejando a todos locos con la noticia.

Dejando el escándalo atrás entra a la compañía con aires de vencedor, ajusta su costosa corbata y sonríe con malicia.

―Con esto mi fama aumentará mucho más. Lo siento, querida Lucy. ―sin remordimiento y hasta con cinismo avanza hacia su salón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―¡Qué decepción!, creí que había criado un hombre, no un cobarde ―Clara Conbolt, madre de Bora y abuela de Romeo le reclama a su hijo por la actual situación―, ¿qué estás esperando para arrebatarle mi nieto a esa…?

El hombre de negocios fue a visitar a su madre en la mañana para comentarle cómo iba todo, aunque jamás esperó que se lo tomara tan mal.

―Tu no entiendes, no es llegar y quitarle a Romeo.

―Tienes todas para ganar, esa mujerzuela perdería un juicio aunque se esforzara.

―Madre, Romeo se quedará con nosotros, te lo garantizo ―dice con maldad―. Le dejé creer a Lucy que tiene el control pero mientras ella vive su mundo de fantasía yo me encargo de arruinar su imagen, ¿has visto las noticias?

―Por supuesto, no paran de hablar del asqueroso pasado de esa mujer.

―Poco a poco iré destruyéndola, haré que se arrepienta de todo lo que me ha hecho y le quitaré a Romeo como el peor de los castigos. Ya verás, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo.

La anciana frunce el ceño, para ella el tiempo no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Aunque la forma en cómo le hablaba su hijo la termina convenciendo. Clara solo quería lo mejor para Romeo, aunque eso significara hundir a Heartfilia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de llegar a su querida compañía esa mañana, Lucy jamás imaginó que en poco tiempo tendría que lidiar con tantas cosas. En lo que el auto se detiene frente a la entrada, la avalancha de periodistas va hacia ella por lo que Elfman decide usar el estacionamiento subterráneo antes de dejar a su jefa.

―Qué extraño, los periodistas siempre quieren saber de mí pero hoy más que nunca parecen muy entusiasmados…―dice con suspicacia.

―Es mejor tomar precauciones, señora.

Elfman la ayuda a bajar del auto cuando ya están seguros y la acompaña hacia la compañía. Caminan sigilosos esperando que ningún periodista loco se haya colado en la empresa.

―¡Esto es grave! ―Levy aparece frente a ellos corriendo como si la siguiera un monstruo. Se detiene agitada y trata de recuperar el aire mientras intenta explicar. ―De-debemos ir a la sala del jefe, ahora mismo.

Fue cuestión de segundos, Loke, Levy, Lucy y el presidente de Fairy Tail Records con su asistente esperaban frente al televisor. Se trataba de una interminable ola de rumores sobre la rubia.

―No puede ser…―fue lo único que la acusada pudo decir.

Hibiki Lates hace su aparición declarando que tenía un romance con ella, lo que les hirvió la sangre a todos.

―Ese maldito, sabía que era una sanguijuela desde un principio. ―Loke apunta a la pantalla imaginándose la cabeza de Lates rodando por el piso. Desde hoy para él era hombre muerto, nadie se metía con su mejor cliente.

―¡Es mentira! ―grita Lucy.

―Lo sabemos amiga…―para contenerla, Levy la abraza.

Pero eso no era todo, los chismes seguían y ahora la conductora del programa farandulero hablaba otra vez sobre el pasado oscuro de Heartfilia. Aunque esta vez era diferente. Los medios insinúan que Lucy ejerció la prostitución a sus quince años asegurando que una fuente muy cercana les dio a conocer la verdad. Los titulares son fuertes y denigrantes.

―¿Quién querría hacerte mal? ―pregunta Erza.

―¿No es obvio? ―Makarov apaga la televisión para evitar que Lucy siguiera escuchando―. Bora es un hombre rencoroso y no dudaría en crear esos rumores de mal gusto para arruinar a quien sea. Ahora, quedándonos aquí no solucionamos nada.

Loke se ajustó las gafas con determinación. ―Tienes razón, Lucy deberá hacer una conferencia de prensa para aclarar todo.

―Pe-pero hoy quedé con Romeo de…

―Lo siento, sé lo importante que es para ti pero debes cuidar también tu carrera. Recuerda que Bora puede quitarte a tu hijo si esos rumores llegan a la corte. ―Loke insiste.

Las palabras de su representante dan frutos. No podía seguir manteniendo esa mala imagen si quería tener a su hijo con ella. Para enfrentar a los paparazis iba a necesitar el apoyo de Loke, Levy y del resto de su equipo. Sin embargo alguien debe cuidar de Romeo.

Aceptando la decisión de Loke, corre hacia la sala de Paradise City con la ilusión de encontrar a su salvador mientras el resto se encarga de preparar la conferencia.

Por suerte la puerta está abierta así que entra sin vergüenza alguna, saluda rápidamente al resto de la banda y va por Natsu a la sala de grabación. El hombre permanece sentado frente al piano buscando una nueva melodía, se ve concentrado.

―Perdón por interrumpir…―la voz de Lucy lo despierta. Se gira hacia ella con asombro como si jamás hubiera esperado que le buscara.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―se levanta alarmado olvidando el enojo que sentía.

―Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme. ―su voz se corta, suficiente para que Natsu accediera.

Se abrazan de forma fugaz como saludo y despedida. Ella le explica todo y el asiente, no podía sentirse más a gusto, quería ser útil para ella en todo sentido.

―Cuenta conmigo.

―Gracias…―Lucy se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla. Natsu observó sus labios y la tentación lo atacó. Se quedaron con sus frentes encontradas unos segundos antes de separarse. No podía seguir ahí, tenía que tomar las riendas de su carrera y salvar a su hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj marca las cinco de la tarde y las clases acaban, junto con ello empieza la cuidadosa salida de los alumnos de una prestigiosa escuela de Fiore donde solo iban hijos de políticos, empresarios y famosos; Romeo era uno de ellos. El chico sale hablando con un amigo mientras busca a su madre con la mirada, pero el hecho de no verla por ninguna parte lo preocupa.

―¿A quién buscas? ―la conocida y emocionante voz lo deja impactado.

―¡Natsu Dragneel! ―gritan varios de la escuela.

Muchos fanáticos se acercan al músico para pedirle fotos, autógrafos y demás. Tras eso tuvo que pedir ayuda de algunos guardaespaldas ya que firmar fotos no era para lo que venía. Romeo se acerca a él con entusiasmo puesto que el hecho de que el cantante viniera a su escuela era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

―¿Vámonos ya?

―¿A dónde vamos? ―balbucea― Esto. Si me voy si mi mamá ella…

Natsu le guiña el ojo. ―Tranquilo, tenemos el permiso de tu mami para salir.

―¡Genial!

―Anda, súbete al auto y vámonos de esta escuela de niños de papi.

Desde esa tarde, Romeo era aún más popular que antes, no tan solo porque era hijo de la cantante más conocida del país, sino porque era amigo del cantante de rock más ilustre del último tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La conferencia de prensa acaba a favor de Heartfilia. La mujer se paró firme frente a una multitud de periodistas y respondió como correspondía, dejando en claro que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Hibiki Lates y así lo reconfirmaba su representante Loke. Habló sobre su pasado negando que la prostitución fue parte de su antiguo trabajo, todos quedaron convencidos de que ella decía la verdad. Eso se debe a que siempre mantuvo una buena relación con la prensa.

Más calmada llama a Natsu y le pide reunirse con él para que le entregue a Romeo. Al fin se había desecho de esos horribles rumores y podía seguir pensando en la situación con el cantante. Quedaron en verse en la escuela del niño al atardecer. Así fue como se encontraron, Dragneel esperaba en la entrada cuando Lucy se baja de su limusina en compañía de Elfman.

―¡Lo pasé increíble, Natsu es el mejor del mundo! ―exclamó Romeo, extasiado.

El cantante sonríe satisfecho, era un buen niñero.

―Muchas gracias por cuidar de él, estoy en deuda contigo. ―tomó a su hijo de la mano.

―Sabes que yo también lo disfruté, no lo tomes como que te hice un favor.

―¿Podremos jugar otro día? ―insiste el pequeño, jalando a Natsu por la chaqueta de cuero.

Le acaricia su cabeza azul oscura―Claro que sí, cuando quieras.

Desde su lugar, Lucy observa todo con afección. No había algo más enternecedor para ella que alguien quiera a su hijo, aquel factor era imposible de ignorar cuando un chico quiere impresionarla. Verlos a los dos congeniar como nadie era asombroso, ni siquiera Bora era capaz de hacer que Romeo se sintiera feliz. Nuevamente se preguntaba si sus prejuicios eran correctos, aquel hombre de vestimentas oscuras, comportamiento rebelde y voz desgarrada que solo le importaba ir de fiestas tenía un gran corazón y podía verlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente en la oficina de Bora, un hombre vestido de blanco se ubica frente a él para entregarle un sobre con fotografías. El jefe empresario las observa mientras aprieta los dientes, tira las fotos sobre el escritorio y apunta al espía con el dedo.

―Vamos a empezar con la segunda parte del plan. No puedo creer que esa mujer haya dejado que mi hijo salga con ese pandillero de pacotilla ―saca un encendedor y un cigarrillo a causa de los nervios. Deja el tabaco sobre sus labios e inhala―. He sido demasiado paciente pero la situación me ha colmado, le voy a demostrar a Heartfilia de que con Bora nadie juega.

―¿Llevo los nuevos rumores a la prensa, señor?

―Lo más pronto que puedas. Ah, además de eso, encárgate de las pruebas que vamos a necesitar.

―Ya me encargué de eso, durante la ausencia de la señora saqué fotografías y dejé todo listo. ―asiente y se retira con orgullo tras cumplir su tarea.

―Excelente…

Ya con lo poco que le quedaba de cigarro, fuma por última vez y lo aplasta derritiendo la colilla por completo sobre la fotografía donde Natsu, Romeo y Lucy se encuentran en la escuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana del domingo comienza con un bombardeo en televisión acusando a Lucy Heartfilia de tener problemas con el alcohol, lo que amarga por completo el desayuno de la estrella. Recibe llamadas telefónicas de todas partes para darle apoyo pero ella decide no contestar. Sabía que algo así sucedería debido a que cuando regresó junto a Romeo su casa estaba llena de botellas vacías de alcohol y una que otra escondida, tenía claro que todo era obra de su ex marido. Por suerte su hijo seguía dormido y no tenía que escuchar tanta barbaridad.

"Los medios informan que el empresario Bora Conbolt exige la custodia de su hijo de manera urgente argumentando que el pequeño no puede estar a cargo de alguien con alcoholismo. El tribunal informa que ha decidido tomar el caso y pronto empezará un juicio por la tutela"

¡Maldito! ―lanzó su emparedado contra el televisor y la apagó para finalmente contestar el teléfono, tenía una llamada del aludido e iba a contestarle solo para empapelarlo de groserías. ―¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?

―Te lo advertí, ahora tú y tu carrera se hundirán. Ya lo debes saber, te he denunciado por alcohólica y todas las pruebas apuntan a que tengo razón. Así que despídete de Romeo porque no lo verás nunca más. ―le gritó Bora desde la otra línea.

La rubia colgó envuelta en ira, tirándose al suelo con el aparato en mano. Ahora sí que estaba perdida. Corrió a la habitación para despertar a Romeo y comenzar a empacar lo más básico. No tenía otra idea en mente.

Sacó las cosas más relevantes y partió del departamento junto a su hijo, Elfman los esperaba abajo.

―¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?

―A esta dirección, hacia el norte. ―le entrega un papel y sube las cosas rápidamente al auto.

Durante el viaje Lucy envió unos cuantos mensajes y marcó para la única persona que podría ayudarle en este momento. Estaba desesperada y la angustia no podía más con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasada media hora, la artista esperaba junto a su hijo y Elfman afuera de una casa de playa, por seguridad decidieron quedarse en el auto. Luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos el vehículo de Natsu apareció, fueron cuestión de segundos para que Lucy lo estrechara con fuerza. El hecho de verlo le daba una luz de esperanza.

―Vine lo más rápido que pude…―Natsu acaricia su rostro con cuidado, la preocupación en él se hacía notar.

Elfman los ayudó a llevar las cosas a la casa y luego se retira jurando lealtad a su jefa. Por suerte, Romeo no le ve el peso a la situación y solo cree que va a tener un divertido fin de semana en la playa.

―Ve a jugar al cuarto, cariño. ―le pide Lucy para que los deje a solas. El niño se va contento al saber que una consola espera por él.

Se acomodan en el sofá.

―El viejo está cruzando todos los límites, hay que detenerlo. ―apretó los puños.

―Metió un montón de botellas a mi casa, sacó fotografías y las vendió a la prensa, ¿puedes creerlo?

―Quiere hundirte, es un hecho. Pero quédate tranquila, aquí están a salvo y yo no permitiré que nadie les haga daño. ―la abraza permitiendo que ella apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

―Estoy demasiado endeudada contigo…

―Ya tendrás tiempo para pagarme. ―sonríe con perversión, causando que Lucy olvidara por un segundo en todos los problemas que estaba metida.

No podía olvidar cómo acabaron las cosas cuando estaban en su tina. Tenía claro cómo era Natsu y que atarlo era casi absurdo, pero quería creer que era posible.

La atmósfera era tan grata que jamás imaginaron que la puerta comenzaría a rechinar con los fuertes golpes que estaba recibiendo.

―¡Abran la puerta de inmediato! ¡Somos la autoridad! ―la brusca voz masculina hizo que ambos cantantes se pusieran pálidos.

Los habían encontrado. Otra vez Bora dejaba en claro que no se le escapaba nada ni nadie. Una luz fuerte como los rayos de sol alumbrada desde afuera, la casa estaba rodeada de policías y no podía significar nada bueno. Primero sale Natsu para comprobar que sí eran personas autorizadas para llegar de esa forma, tras de él Lucy se asoma con temor.

―Tenemos una orden de llevar al hijo del señor Bora con su madre, Clara Conbolt. ―quien parecía formar parte del comité familiar se presenta frente a ellos mostrando su credencial―. Lamentamos las molestias pero no podemos permitir que el niño permanezca con usted hasta que el juicio por su tutela esté completo.

―¿Juicio? ―para la mala suerte de la rubia, Romeo escuchó todo. El pequeño sale asustado.

―Por sus recientes problemas mediáticos el juez considera que no es seguro que su hijo siga viviendo con usted. Así que si coopera con nosotros le irá mucho mejor. Su hijo estará seguro. Sea consecuente.

El hombre hablaba pacíficamente, a diferencia de cómo había entrado. Sus palabras se oían elocuentes, seguras, como si la diva de Fiore fuera la villana en todo esto. Llegaba a ser absurdo.

Lucy pudo tomar un montón de decisiones, entre ellas burlar a la policía y escapar; ¿pero no era eso lo que había hecho?, conseguir su felicidad parecía un sueño lejano. Miró a Natsu con interrogante como si esperara que él le diera una respuesta firme, asimismo, creía que el chico no era muy amigo de la ley y que consultarlo con él no era conveniente.

―Haz lo que te dicen, Lucy. ―para sorpresa de todo, Natsu daba un consejo cuerdo.

―Pero…

―Escúchame ―dijo serio― ¿Realmente quieres tener a tu hijo?, debes obedecer y dar la mejor impresión posible. Recuerda que Bora mueve cielo mar y tierra para que tengas una mala imagen. Sé que es raro que estas palabras provengan de mí pero deseo tu felicidad más que nadie y lo único que te puedo decir es que actúes como una mujer fuerte e inteligente.

―Odio que tengas razón…―cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver cómo le arrebataban a su hijo.

―Tranquila mamá ―Romeo le da un abrazo para calmarle―. Estaré bien con la abuela, prometo llamarte cuando llegue.

« _Debería ser yo quien le asegure que todo va a estar bien._ » Toda esta situación le sirvió a Heartfilia para darse cuenta que su hijo ya no era un niño inocente. Sonrió evitando con todas sus fuerzas dejar caer las lágrimas, aprieta sus puños mientras lo ve irse con la policía. Natsu la contiene con un fuerte abrazo.

―Te prometo que tendrás a Romeo de vuelta, lo juro por mi vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los siguientes días pasaron de ser angustiosos a depresivos para Lucy Heartfilia, todo el mundo reconocía a kilómetros que algo no andaba bien con ella, incluso los medios quienes no paraban de hablar de cómo Jenny Realight le estaba arrebatando su trono mientras ella deambulaba por los pasillos de su compañía pidiendo tiempo para encarar el juicio por su hijo con todo lo que necesitara. Tenía que desmentir un montón de cosas que se habían dicho de ella en ese breve y diabólico tiempo, no sería tema fácil.

Entre reuniones con Makarov, quedaron en que la diva tendría que hacer más colaboraciones para que su música no se apagara, a lo que ella sigue tomándoselo personal e insistiendo que no necesita de terceros para ello.

Con la ayuda de Loke, consiguen un abogado de elite que la asesora lo mejor posible. El hombre de cincuenta años le aconseja buscar pruebas sobre quién dejo las botellas en su apartamento, aunque la respuesta de quien era fuera obvia, necesitaba material para comprobar su inocencia. Fue ahí cuando a Levy se le ocurrió pedir los videos de entradas y salidas a los apartamentos, idea que todos aprobaron. Ese mismo día pidieron hablar urgentemente con la administración para exigir los videos, lo que por suerte o mejor dicho, gracias al dinero no fue tarea difícil.

―¡Lo sabía! ―grita ella mientras observaba a los subordinados de su ex marido ingresar con las botellas vacías.

Loke y el abogado estrechan sus manos con satisfacción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día del arbitraje es anunciado por el teléfono celular de Lucy a las seis de la madrugada. Toma el aparato con nervios y corre a prepararse lo más veloz que puede. Cuando sale del apartamento se encuentra con Natsu esperándola en el pasillo de brazos cruzados y vestido formal, algo extremadamente raro viniendo él.

―No me mires así, he venido a darte mi apoyo.

―Lo siento. Estoy algo sorprendida…

―Haré como que no escuché eso ―extiende su brazo para que ella se ancle―, vamos, si crees que te dejaré sola estás muy equivocada. Lucharemos para que Romeo regrese contigo hasta el último aliento. Ya verás.

Lucy asiente, soportando las ganas de llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte, ya se había desahogado bastante cuando se encerraba en su habitación.

Llegando a la sala toma cada uno su lugar hasta que llega el juez. Bora y Lucy no cruzan ninguna palabra, tan solo comparten miradas llenas de odio y rencor. Durante ello, Natsu apretaba con fuerza la mano de la cantante.

―Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. ―le susurra antes que el juez comience a hablar.

El proceso legal empieza con la presentación del caso a mano de Bora, el demandante, en compañía de su defensor que plantea todas las supuestas razones por las que Heartfilia no puede tener la custodia de su hijo. Muestran las fotografías de las botellas en su casa, las entrevistas donde se habla de su pasado oscuro y fotografías con diferentes citas que la dejan como un mal ejemplo. El juez escucha atentamente.

―¡Objeción! ―exclama el abogado de Lucy, pero quien manda ahí le pide que espere su turno.

La parte de Bora concluye con la traición que ella habría comenzado con Natsu y de la cual, Romeo estaría al tanto.

Siendo el turno de Lucy, los argumentos que van por parte de su defensor tampoco están malos. Este también saca la infidelidad del hombre de negocios y muestra pruebas fotográficas conseguidas por las cámaras de seguridad de la ex mansión de la diva. Entre el bombardeo reluce el agresivo comportamiento de Conbolt.

Cada vez que las acusaciones hacia Bora eran más fuertes, el demandante ponía una expresión furiosa en su rostro. Si sus ojos fueran un misil la contraparte no estaría allí presente.

Se concluye la primera parte. Todos se levantan de sus asientos con desazón. La acusada se retira no sin antes pegarle una mirada de asesina en serie a su ex marido, seguida de Natsu y el resto quienes la apoyaban. Para desesperación de cualquiera, a Bora parecía divertirle la situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante la espera el juez manifestó que tendría una pequeña entrevista con Romeo que tenía a todos muy nerviosos. La madre de Bora no cesaba de insultar a Lucy amenazándola que se alejara de su nieto. Dejando de lado la tensión, era momento de regresar a la sala.

Varias personas declararon a favor de Heartfilia, entre ellos su fiel representante Loke y Levy que no dejaron ningún detalle de lado cuando tenían que hablar sobre la gran persona que era la acusada, sin importar todas las incómodas preguntas que el abogado de Conbolt les hacía. Por la contraparte, Clara disparó con todo en contra de su ex nuera, quería hundirla y no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo. La mujer se refirió al pasado oscuro y cómo prácticamente Bora compró a Lucy a sus padres como si fuera una dama de compañía, situación que clavó muy hondo en el pecho de la cantante, pues le traía oscuros recuerdos.

El juez interrumpe dando a entender que la decisión estaba tomada y era evidente, toma el martillo con determinación.

―Siendo ilustradas ambas partes y luego de conversar con el menor, he llegado a un veredicto.

Bora sonríe.

―¡Espere! ―grita una voz femenina desde la puerta, por su respiración agitada se puede ver lo cansada que está y cómo debió haber corrido.

―¿Jenny? ―los aires de ganador fueron cortos para el hombre de negocios, que no se veía tan a gusto con la presencia de su amante.

―Así es, yo también quiero declarar. ―avanzó hacia el frente del juez ignorando a todos.

―¿Qué planea hacer? ―le susurra Lucy a su abogado.

El juez rasca su cabeza, desconcertado.

―Bueno, supongo que puede declarar aunque mi decisión está tomada.

―Pues ahora pensará diferente ―Jenny respira profundo―. Bora Conbolt y yo fuimos amantes mientras él estuvo casado con Lucy Heartfilia. Me prometió un millón de veces que la dejaría y que no le importaba nada, ni siquiera abandonar al pequeño ―admite sin escrúpulos―. Yo me enamoré de este hombre y él solo jugaba conmigo, en verdad, jugó con todas ya que no era la única con la que él se acostaba en todo este tiempo. Así fui agarrando más rencor y durante mi búsqueda de venganza encontré estos papeles en sus archivos más ocultos ―muestra flujos de caja y otros métodos financieros que ponen a Bora de todos los colores―. ¡Este hombre es un farsante!

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos.

El juez le exige que le acerque los papeles para analizarlos mejor. No cabían dudas, Bora estaba metido en negocios de mal trigo. Un hombre así no era ejemplo para tener la tutela de Romeo.

―Eso no es todo ―interrumpe el abogado de Heartfilia―. Necesito que muestren este video para que la verdad salga a la luz. ―le entrega un disco a uno de los guardias luego de la aprobación de la autoridad.

En lo que encienden uno de los reflectores Bora se levanta exasperado y jala a Jenny del brazo. ―Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, te voy a destruir maldita zorra.

―Tras las rejas no puedes hacer nada, viejo asqueroso. Te arrepentirás por jugar con nosotras.

―No puedo creer todo esto…―Lucy se agarra la cabeza, impactada.

El video empieza con los trabajadores de Bora, recorren los pasillos del edificio con bolsas oscuras hasta entrar al apartamento. Ahí van dejando botellas de alcohol en diferentes lados, unas vacías y otras a medias. Se oye una leve charla donde se menciona el apellido del demandante que lo deja bajo tierra. Estaba perdido.

―Es evidente que las cosas han cambiado luego de ver y oír todo esto ―aclara el Juez―. Lamento las molestias a la acusada y dejo este juicio a su favor. El señor Conbolt no es una imagen positiva para su hijo y desde hoy comenzará una investigación sobre el caso de fraude dentro de su empresa. ―golpea con el martillo.

―¡Malditos todos! ¡Me las van a pagar! ―Bora comenzó a gritarle a todos, se transforma en un monstruo sediento de sangre lanzando cosas y mostrando su verdadera cara. Entre tres guardias se lo llevan y la audiencia aplaude.

Natsu corre hacia Lucy y la abraza con fuerza. ―¿Qué te dije? ¡Has ganado! ―la medio levanta en lo que le da un beso en la mejilla.

―Me siento demasiado feliz…―comenzó a llorar.

―Te lo mereces. ―Loke colocó una mano sobre su rubia cabeza.

La eterna angustia culmina con el abrazo de Romeo y su madre, conmocionados por todo lo que han tenido que pasar para que al fin sus miedos acabaran. Bora estaba entre la espada y la pared por lo que hacer algo sería completamente estúpido. Los cercanos aplaudieron y los periodistas infiltrados tomaron información de todo tipo, la prensa estallaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los primeros rayos de sol mañaneros abrazan con cariño la piel de Lucy que brilla como nunca tras una gloriosa victoria judicial. Se levanta sonriente y deja a su amado hijo en la escuela para ir a trabajar, luego de la tormenta tenía que plantearse las canciones que tendría que cantar en los premios Happy. En lo que llega a la compañía Fairy Tail Records ignora a la prensa gracias a su guardaespaldas e ingresa absolutamente calmada.

―¡Lucy! ―sin dar explicaciones Levy la toma de la mano y le exige que le acompañe sin dar más detalles.

Avanzan trotando hasta llegar a la sala de grabaciones de Paradise City. Todo estaba oscuro y fue aclarándose en lo que ellas se acercaban. Gajeel, Gray, Jellal y Natsu se encontraban en sus posiciones para comenzar a cantar.

 **.**

 _Se escucha: Open Arms – Journey_

 _ **.**_

Lucy se quedó impactada, escuchando atentamente. De fondo notó a los espectadores, entre ellos, Loke, Makarov, Erza, entre otros. Jellal tocaba el piano con un sentimiento único y fue lo que comenzó todo.

La letra era tan pura, sincera y abierta como si se entregara por completo a ella. Cada verso es más profundo, su pecho recibe calor y se estremece. Es inevitable para ella sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo. La canción era hermosa, podía decir todos los pensamientos que tenía Natsu frente a Lucy sin guardarse nada. Él más que cualquiera fue un apoyo gigante en los peores momentos, jamás lo olvidaría.

El contacto visual entre ellos nunca acabó, él le hablaba directamente a los ojos como si le pidiera perdón por todas las veces que la hizo sentir mal, como si quisiera que nunca más se alejara de su lado. Lucy aguanta las ganas de correr y lanzarse a sus brazos para no arruinar la canción. Las remembranzas coloreaban su mente, su primera vez juntos, la primera vez que se vieron, todo pasaba como una película.

De momento que la canción termina el salón se llena de aplausos.

―Este es mi regalo por ser la mujer más fuerte que he conocido ―anuncia él, disimulando lo agitado―. Esta canción es tuya, te pertenece absolutamente. Espero que la aceptes.

―¡Es hermosa! ―sin poder aguantar más Lucy lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. ―Muchas gracias…―besa su mejilla dejando al muchacho un tanto decepcionado.

―Oye, ¿y el beso? ―se mete Gajeel―. Este idiota estuvo días y noches componiéndote esta canción para que le des algo como eso… ―manifiesta defendiendo a su amigo con un toque de humor.

―Es verdad, el pobre no durmió pensando en ti Lucy. ―agrega Gray y Jellal asiente de ojos cerrados.

Natsu se pone como un arcoíris.

―¡Cállense! ―exclama con vergüenza cuando el que termina siendo silenciado es él gracias al esperado beso de Lucy que lo deja perplejo y muy contento.

―Me alegro que ahora mis clientes se lleven bien. ―comenta Loke con una sonrisa positiva.

―Yo diría que se llevan más que bien…―para terminar con la pequeña reunión, le susurra Levy al oído. Los chicos necesitaban estar…a solas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando se retira el resto de la sala se quedan mirando como si esperaran quien habla primero. Los nervios les jugaban en contra en instancias como esas. Ninguno de los dos había entendido lo que era el amor puro hacia otra persona, estaban aprendiendo como dos niños entrando en adolescencia. Sus manos se unen como parte de un reflejo y se acarician mutuamente.

―Así que…acabamos de reconocer todo. ―recalca Natsu sin mostrar ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento.

―Aún no lo sabe todo el mundo ―sonríe con maldad―. Las putitas de turno también deben enterarse y darse cuenta ―coloca sus brazos sobre los hombros de él―…que este hombre ya tiene dueña.

―Me encanta cuando te pones en plan de sádica…

―¿Solo te encanta? ―le susurra al oído esperando otros resultados, jugueteando con su oreja, desesperada por que él tomara las riendas.

―Acabas de prender un incendio…

No pregunta, actúa. La lleva en sus brazos para dejarla sobre el piano e inmiscuirse entre sus piernas para que ella sintiera lo que ha denotado. Sus bocas chocaban formando un cataclismo de sabor y humedad, Natsu repasa su lengua por su labio y baja con urgencia a su clavícula marcando todo hasta el comienzo de sus amados pechos, su parte favorita. Con tan solo imaginar que sus pezones rosas se encuentran endurecidos bajo la gruesa tela de su vestido lo ponen como un cavernícola. La observa tan fijo, suplicándole permiso.

―Quítamelo todo…―acepta ella.

El vestido, las medias y la ropa interior caen al piso casi al mismo tiempo. Natsu desabrocha su pantalón y lo baja como un experto para quedar en condiciones similares. Mientras succiona uno de sus pechos ella le va arrebatando la camisa para sentir su piel.

―Ah. Extrañé tanto todo esto. ―Lucy aprovecha de tener ambas manos libres y baja una hacia el miembro de Natsu para ponerlo más duro de lo que ya estaba; lo mueve de abajo hacia arriba con movimientos dobles o simples una y otra vez.

―Vas a hacer que me vaya si sigues así…―logra decir entre respiraciones agitadas.

En respuesta a lo que recibe él no quiere quedarse atrás y ataca la entrepierna femenina colocando uno de sus dedos directamente sobre el clítoris y lo mueve con gran rapidez.

―Mal-di-ción…―ella luce contenta, se relame los labios. Moría porque él hiciera eso, pero tenía otras cosas en mente. Le detiene la mano y le pide que la deje levantarse, entre la excitación el accede. ―¿Recuerdas cuando lo hicimos así? ―se pone de espaldas y aferra sus brazos al piano.

Se queda ahí entregándose frente al hombre muerto de hambre.

Natsu la sujeta de los muslos e ingresa como si fuera su propia casa, prácticamente lo era. Va de lo despacio pero con impulso, sube sus manos hacia sus pechos para sujetarse y muerde la oreja de la rubia. El ritmo toma aceleración junto a sus respiraciones. Él lo implanta cada vez más rápido y constante.

―¡No te detengas! ―exige ella sintiendo más que cosquillas ahí abajo. Si la situación seguía así era más que seguro que tendría un orgasmo de aquellos.

En acto de arrebato, Natsu la hace girarse para quedar frente a él, quería verla a los ojos y besarla, eso era hacer el amor para el músico. Aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas como asimismo ataca su boca con fuerza para que no grite tan fuerte. Lucy aprieta los párpados y se mentaliza para no armar un escándalo cuando su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario.

Finalmente, ambos llegan a la cumbre del trance, apoyándose mutuamente para no caer al piso.

―Tengo una pregunta estúpida. ―acabando con toda la pasión del momento, Lucy decide hablar mientras se viste.

Natsu ahoga una carcajada y asiente. ―No hay preguntas estúpidas, si no estúpidos que no preguntan.

―¿Eso fue para mí? ―alca la ceja, suspicaz.

―¡Claro que no! ―se ríe―, solo pregúntame.

―En este preciso momento, hoy, en este universo, ¿qué se supone que somos?

El cantante se pone serio, era primera vez en su vida que tenía que plantearse una pregunta como esa. Jamás tuvo que ponerle etiqueta a las cosas que tenía con las mujeres, sin embargo era evidente que este caso era diferente, muy diferente. Ella lo observa sin pestañear, atenta a lo que va a responder, no tenía que cagarla por nada en el mundo o todo se derrumbaría, otra vez.

―Estoy a punto de tener una transición de chico rebelde, drogadicto, alcohólico "rompe guitarras" ―cita a la rubia― a un chico que ha sentado cabeza y en este preciso instante quiere hacerte una petición, más bien, te lo voy a exigir.

Ella sonríe, especialmente cuando escuchó sus propias palabras salir de la boca del muchacho.

―Sé mía, sé mi novia, te exijo que te quedes a mi lado por siempre. Necesito verte todos los días, porque me he enamorado y si pasa un solo día sin ti romperé todas las guitarras del planeta. No querrás eso, ¿o sí?

Entre risas, Lucy le da un pequeño beso. ―Con tal de que no rompas más guitarras, seré tuya por siempre…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Estimados lectores, estamos acercándonos al final de este fanfic y también dando inicio a otra de mis locas ideas que se llama "Todo sea por las nupcias", es un Nalu así que si les gusta esta historia así como les gustó New Life de seguro la nueva no será la excepción (eso creo XD), los invito a leerla, la acabo de publicar :3**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews! les respondí a todos como corresponde por PM a excepción de los Guest, para ellos un abrazote y muchas gracias.**

 **Kaya.**


	11. Nos pertenecemos (fin)

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: Durante el relato de la historia se presentan escenas con música la cual es descrita durante la lectura, si gustan, pueden leer mientras escuchan las canciones para que sea más interactivo.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **One In A Million**

* * *

 **Capítulo Once: Nos pertenecemos.**

Los Premios Happy están en boca de todos y el canal anfitrión se dispone a comenzar las transmisiones para los espectadores. La alfombra roja recorre gran parte de la ciudad, cámaras y demás la rodean. El público presente no deja de gritar esperando por sus artistas preferidos. Era el gran día donde Lucy Heartfilia pretendía demostrar que ella era aún la diva de Fiore, por lo que se preparó mucho tiempo antes. Avanza sobre la alfombra con ropa de diseñador atrayendo todas las miradas, sonríe ante las luces y saluda a alguno de sus fanáticos para luego dar una breve entrevista sin dar tantos detalles sobre lo que iba a presentar, debía guardar lo mejor para el momento indicado. Tras su paso llegan los chicos populares de Paradise City que forman gran parte del bullicio, se sacan fotografías haciendo gestos graciosos y tienen cuidado de no perder algo de ropa por causa de las fans alocadas. Más y más cantantes, actores y presentadores aparecían hasta que la apertura comenzó.

Paradise City fueron los responsables en abrir los premios cantando "Welcome to the jungle", dejando al público ilusionado y con la sensación de que sería una noche maravillosa.

Más tarde, la cantante más esperada de la noche se prepara en su camarín tras ganar varios premios, orgullosa del resultado echa un poco de rubor en sus mejillas mientras unas asistentes ajuntan los últimos detalles del traje con el que se va a presentar, en pocos minutos era su turno. Las mujeres finalizan y se retiran dejándola sola, Lucy se levanta para mirarse por última vez en el espejo y se sobresalta por inesperados golpecillos en la puerta.

―Adelante.

Su corazón se acelera cuando en el reflejo ve a Natsu entrar al cuarto.

―Demonios…―refunfuña tapándose la boca, solo tenía la inocente intención de cubrir sus mejillas sonrojadas.

―¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal? ―Lucy se cubre como si estuviera desnuda.

―Si no supiera todo lo que te has tardado en ponerte ese traje te lo arrancaría ahora mismo. ―suelta sin poder controlar su lengua, hubiera deseado no decir nada para evitar toda la tensión que había en este instante.

―¿Quieres decir que me veo hermosa?

―Decir eso es poco ―sonríe con confianza y la agarra por la cintura―. Me declaro tu fan número uno desde hoy.

Lucy alza una ceja. ―Eso es raro viniendo del rey del rock pesado y guitarras eléctricas con pañuelos, cigarros y esas cosas.

Él mira hacia el techo, ella jamás se cansaba de molestarlo.

―Cuando ibas a mis conciertos no te veías tan mal eh.

―¡Solo iba por Romeo! ―se excusa con la cara de todos los colores.

Natsu ahoga una carcajada.

―Ya me voy, estaré en primer lugar para admirar su espectáculo ―besa la suave frente de la rubia y camina hacia la puerta―. Sé que lo harás increíble…

―Muchas gracias. ―Lucy sonríe, estremecida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El presentador menciona el nombre de Lu Heart y los aplausos hacen eco en todo el lugar. El escenario entero oscureció alertando al público, luego luces de tonos rojizos y violetas apuntaban en diferentes trazados hasta unirse en el centro del tablero. Sonriente baja una escalera mientras la música comienza a sonar, mira hacia todos lados y acerca el micrófono a sus labios.

* * *

 _Se escucha: Someday – Mariah Carey_

* * *

Sus tacones tocan el tablero de forma rítmica en lo que avanza hacia el público encendido. Si la confianza tenía una definición, esa era Lucy. Se movía como nadie y su voz era única, unas de las tantas razones por las que era la diva con más recaudaciones en giras mundiales. Las lentejuelas de su vestido relucían más con las luces que caían sobre ella, parecía un ángel manifestándose. La primera parte del espectáculo finaliza con ella sobre una fina pasarela oscura, con iluminación tenue. La percusión daba a entender que no había acabado y el que una parte del piso comenzara a moverse hacia arriba lo indicaba.

Siguió cantando canciones conocidas hasta que su número llega a su fin, los aplausos eran tantos que parecía que el lugar explotaría. Ella se reverencia y emocionada se retira, satisfecha de haber cumplido su cometido.

Entre presentaciones de distintos artistas se entregaron los premios según su categoría. El grupo Paradise City fueron los ganadores de la noche como banda debut y tendencia total, galardones como mejor disco del año, mejor canción del año, mejor presentación en vivo de rock, mejor grupo nuevo, entre otros. Lucy ganó el premio de vanguardismo, como artista destacada, un prestigioso reconocimiento que solo se da a un artista cada tres años. En resumen, fue una noche gloriosa para la polémica pareja de la música.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinco meses después las cosas iban muy bien entre Natsu y Lucy, su relación era más que obvia ante los ojos de las cámaras y los fanáticos, un tema controversial en todos los programas de espectáculo. A pesar de que cada vez iban mejor, se veían menos que antes gracias a sus nuevas giras cada quien por su lado. Se llamaban todos los días como mínimo dos veces, antes y después de que se presentaran. A veces era complicado, pero su vida en sí ya era difícil y para llevar una relación tendrían que ser fuertes. Siguieron y siguieron trabajando duro con la ilusión de que a las vacaciones se irían juntos para retomar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando ya tan solo les quedaba un concierto a cada uno para acabar con el suplicio, se decidieron a darlo todo. Ambos presentaban el mismo día, sin embargo Lucy haría su concierto más temprano, de modo que si el tiempo le ayudaba podría llegar a ver el espectáculo de Natsu. Ese era su compromiso.

Lucy deleitó a sus fans con sus más esperadas melodías, entre un juego de luces, pirotecnia y una impresionante coordinación de bailarines era hora de despedirse de su gira más recaudadora. Para ello, preparó la última canción, especialmente para ese tan ansiado momento. Se dirigió a su público manifestando que a continuación les presentaría un regalo que recibió por parte de alguien muy importante para ella, de momento que lo anuncia todos gritan inquietados.

―Gracias Natsu Dragneel, por regalarme esta hermosa canción. ―comienza a cantar.

* * *

 _Se escucha: Open Arms – Mariah Carey_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dejando a las personas contentas, algunos llorando de emoción y otros sacándose fotografías, Lucy respira profundo asimilando que tendría unas largas vacaciones luego de trabajar incansablemente. Se quitó los enormes tacones para lanzarlos lejos y aterriza sobre unas suaves pantuflas blancas para correr hacia su camarín, necesitaba llamar a su chico y contarle cómo fue todo. Romeo esperaba por ella, la diva se cambió rápido y salieron camino a los estacionamientos.

―Estoy agotada, debemos exigirle a Loke que no nos moleste en un año entero. ―Lucy hablaba a Natsu por su teléfono mientras caminaba junto a su hijo.

―Loke es capaz de irnos a buscar al hotel donde estemos, ya lo conoces. ―bromea Natsu desde la otra línea.

―¡Mamá déjame hablar con Natsu!

―Espera, hijo…

El regaño que iba para Romeo quedó en el olvido en el momento que se dio cuenta de la presencia de un hombre. Este esperaba frente a su vehículo de manos menitas en los bolsillos. Llevaba puesta una sudadera gris exageradamente grande y por su apariencia no superaba los treinta.

Temerosa le exige a su hijo que se ponga tras de ella, como un instinto obvio.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Yo…soy tu fan número uno. ―sonríe.

―Ah, ¿quieres un autógrafo?

Lucy no podía ocultar los nervios, tanto así que aún seguía teniendo a Natsu al teléfono. Según el jefe de seguridad no podía filtrarse gente en el estacionamiento, todo esto era sospechoso.

―Bueno…si fueras tan amable ―le extiende un papel y lápiz, ella comienza a escribir.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

La simpleza en el rostro del invasor se transforma en una mirada sombría y desquiciada.

―Lo siento, tengo que hacer esto. ―dice entre balbuceos en lo que le apunta con una pistola a la cabeza.

―¿Lucy, qué está pasando? ―pregunta Natsu desde su línea, pero no recibe respuesta.

―E-espera, ¿qué piensas hacer con eso? ―Lucy apunta el arma, sus manos temblaban.

―Mando un mensaje por parte de Bora, dice, quien ríe último, ríe mejor.

Al jalar el gatillo detona un fuerte estruendo en todo el estacionamiento.

El corazón de Natsu termina por detenerse al oír el desgarrado grito de Romeo. Lucy cae al piso y por consecuencia, el teléfono se parte en mil pedazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(…)_

Despertando en el pasillo de una clínica, Natsu recuerda el tormento que está viviendo. Lo obligaron a comer algo y descansar un poco, el proceso de Lucy estaba tardando más de lo esperado. No tiene idea cómo pudo cerrar los ojos así como así, se levanta sin pensar más topándose con el doctor que no traía buena cara. Atrás de él llegaban sus amigos, los chicos de Paradise City. Romeo lloraba en los brazos de Levy, algo no andaba bien.

―La paciente recibió un disparo en la cabeza, intentamos hacer todo lo que pudimos pero…

Natsu grita desesperado ―¿Pero qué? ¡Habla ya!

El doctor niega con la cabeza. ―Lo siento mucho…

―No, no puede ser.

Levy no aguanta más y llora desconsoladamente. Natsu comienza a patear las paredes, entre Gray, Gajeel y Jellal luchan para sujetarlo.

―¡Tiene que ser una mentira!

―¡Natsu! ―le gritan.

―¡Me quiero morir!

―¡Natsu!

Voces y más voces gritaban en su llamado transformándose en un eco interminable. Una corriente eléctrica lo hace reaccionar como si callera de un precipicio, abre sus ojos y recupera la respiración como si se hubiera ahogado en las profundidades del mar. Lleva una mano a su pecho, el corazón está demasiado acelerado.

―Mierda, ha sido un sueño…―se seca las lágrimas, había sido la peor pesadilla que ha tenido en su vida entera.

―¡Natsu! ―Gray, su salvador, lo sujeta por los hombros― ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

―Demonios, sí. ―se levanta rápido―Debo ver a Lucy ahora mismo.

―Para eso vine, ya puede recibir visitas. Vamos.

Sin pensar más, Natsu siguió rápidamente a Gray hasta donde descansaba la cantante. Entró ignorando por completo al doctor para acercarse a Lucy, ella le dedica una sonrisa con dificultad. Al fin podía respirar tranquilo, sus latidos se calmaron y el color volvía a su rostro, ella estaba viva y frente a él, hermosa como siempre. Agradecía al dios que nunca le rezó porque todo ese tormento se quedara en una pesadilla. Lo que importaba ahora era que ella se recuperara al cien por ciento.

―Por suerte el hombre flaqueó en el último segundo y me disparó en la pierna, de lo contrario no estaría aquí. ―le contó Lucy con cierto toque de humor.

―Ese imbécil, los chicos no me dejaron que le diera su merecido. ―rabió Dragneel.

―Está tras las rejas ―agregó Gray, asomado en la puerta―. Sin ofender Lucy, pero tu ex marido es un loco de mierda. Al menos él también está pagando por todo…

―Ni que lo digas. ―Lucy le sonríe observando cómo la deja a solas con su pareja.

―Bueno de todas formas fue para mejor o yo mismo los asesinaba por lo que te hicieron.

―No seas tonto…te habrías ido preso y tu carrera se hubiera destruido.

―Si tú no estabas, ¿de qué me servían todas esas cosas? ―los ojos de Natsu se humedecieron.

Se dan un corto beso siendo interrumpidos por Loke que ingresa al cuarto con lágrimas en el rostro.

―¡Maldición!, me han dado un susto de muerte. ―se acercó a ambos y los abrazó.

―¿Yo por qué?, ha sido Lucy quien casi muere.

―Te conozco Natsu Dragneel y ya me contaron que intentaste acercarte a Bora para vengarte, menos mal recapacitaste antes. ―se palmeó la frente.

Natsu resopla. ―Algo me dice que todos me van a regañar de hoy en adelante.

Loke toma la mano de Lucy y la contempla con ternura.

―Cómo me alivia saber que estás aquí…

―Tranquilo ―Heartfilia le guiña un ojo―, hay Lu Heart para mucho más tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fueron largos meses de recuperación para la diva del pop tras el lamentable accidente. El hombre fue arrestado junto a Bora, la mente maestra del crimen. Todo quedó a favor de Heartfilia y su hijo Romeo, a quien no le faltaría nada de aquí hasta su último aliento. Sobre Natsu, logró calmarse y entender que no todo se trataba de vengarse ni que el cuento de ojo por ojo nunca sería del todo justo y sensato. Ambos protagonistas tenían claro lo que deseaban para sus vidas y la prensa también, la explosiva pareja incompatible musicalmente era el qué hablar de todos los programas de farándula, además, destrozaba los estereotipos de romances en televisión. A pesar de todo el revuelo que causó el decidir no ocultar más, estaban felices con sus vidas actuales. Natsu y Lucy se fueron a vivir juntos a una nueva propiedad con Romeo, quien consideraba al cantante de Paradise City como su padre y el sentimiento familiar era más que mutuo. Hoy celebraban el hecho de que Lucy regresara a su carrera artística, en compañía de todas las personas que estuvieron presentes y siempre le brindaron su apoyo.

―¡Salud! ―todos alzaron sus copas en signo de brindis.

―Me alegro tanto que todo haya salido bien. ―Levy asfixió a Lucy en lo que le daba un abrazo.

―Oye, que aún no estoy al cien. ―bromea la rubia, aunque realmente le estaba costando respirar con tanto empalago.

―Pasamos mucho miedo, Lucy. ―Agrega Makarov que compartía una mirada cómplice con Erza, esta asintió a favor. La pelirroja últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Jellal, bajista de la banda de rock.

Natsu tomó a su compañera de la mano.

―Bueno, ahora debemos mirar hacia adelante.

―Es verdad ―Loke les mostró su agenda―, tienen mucho trabajo chicos.

Todos los invitados le dirigieron una mirada asesina al representante de ambos artistas, su comentario estaba algo fuera de lugar. El hombre de las gafas esboza una sonrisa y se encoje de hombros.

―¡Era una broma!

―Déjale las bromas a Gajeel. ―dijo Gray.

―Sí, no son lo tuyo, _ge-he_.

Aprovechando de que el tema de conversación se estaba disolviendo, Romeo se colocó a un costado de su mamá y tomó su mano para llamar su atención.

―¡Hey!

―¿Qué sucede, hijo?

―Quiero pedirles un favor muy importante, a ti y a Natsu. ―observó a la parejita.

―¿De qué se trata?

―Pero prométanme que lo harán.

―Primero dinos qué es, no seas tramposo. ―Natsu acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

Romeo respira profundo.

―Está bien.

El resto enfocó toda su atención en el muchacho, con copa en mano.

―¡Quiero un hermanito!

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia de inicio a fin, aquí concluye este fic, espero que les haya gustado. Como algunos han visto he publicado uno nuevo llamado "Todo sea por las nupcias" es Nalu y está en proceso, así que si tienen tiempo pásense por ahí.**

 **Un abrazo enorme para todos,**

 **Kaya.**


End file.
